A New Cullen
by N0rmallyStr4nge
Summary: Seven years after their encounter with the Volturi, the Cullens think that their lives are back to normal again; but when Lizzie Salavtore - a legendary, 13 year old vampire - shows up, they realise that this is just the begining of the trouble ahead. OC
1. A Vision

_**I couldn't fit the summary I wanted into the little box so here's the full one here:**_

_**Lizzie Salvatore is Damon and Stefan's little sister but they think she's dead. Lizzie knows Carlisle and has come to visit the Cullen's to tell them some very important information about the Volturi's new plan. She is putting them in danger but the Cullens would be in more without her. Lizzie has a very special gift that Aro will do anything to get his hands on. Stefan and Damon find out that Lizzie's alive and are determined to find her but everything goes pear-shaped and then the Volturi arrive. **_

_**...**_

_**This is my first story...ever, so if you hate it I'll understand.**_

_**It is set about 5 years after breaking dawn has finished and the Cullens have moved to New Hampshire.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't own The Vampire Diaries L.J Smith does.**_

_**POV's: Renesmee, Edward, Alice and Carlisle**_

**...**

**Renesmee's POV**

It was a pretty normal day in the Cullen New Hampshire household, we had moved to New Hampshire a few years ago but I didn't go to school yet because we would have to wait until I stopped growing.

The house was quite quiet a luxury for anyone that lived in the same house as Emmet Cullen, Carlisle was at the hospital doing his shift; Esme was studying a recipe book; Rosalie was tweaking her car, again; Emmet was watching T.V; my Dad was at his piano while my Mom was watching him; Jasper was sitting next to Alice watching her while she was on her laptop typing furiously, God only knows why, well maybe God and Jasper; Jacob was in the Kitchen taking a soda and some crisps out of the fridge and I was reading Wuthering Heights, well trying.

My Mom had wanted me to read it but my Dad practically begged me not to, saying something about having endured it with My Mom way too many times before. I couldn't understand a word of it, quite literally.

I sighed and put the book down. I looked over to Alice and Jasper, Alice's eyes glazed over for a second and then she came back to reality and started typing again faster than before, by now I couldn't help but be inquisitive.

"Alice, what _are_ you doing" I said putting extra emphasis on the 'are' as to not sound too curious.

"Nothing important" she said with a shrug and a hint of a smile at her lips.

Just then my dad and mom appeared in the living room, a confused look on my dad's face "Alice, why are you blocking me?" he asked suspiciously

"What don't you like Britney Spears, Edward?" she asked turning to give my dad an innocent smile.

"Alice, if you don't tell me I'll-"

"Alright, calm down Edward, I'm just planning Nessie's birthday party, that's all" Alice said annoyed. My dad calmed down though.

"Alice don't you dare, you know I don't want a party" I said in the sternest voice I could manage.

It's my 7th birthday in exactly 2 months and according to Nahuel it will be the birthday where I stop growing, give or take a week or two.

"There's no point arguing because this party is going to happen, I've seen it" Alice shot back.

Damn that overexcited, psychic pixie. My father laughed but tried to hide it with a cough, brilliant dad but vampire's don't cough. Fine Alice I'll try a different approach.

I shot Jasper a 'Help Me' look and he tried to dissuade her.

"Maybe you are going a bit overboard with her party" Jasper said.

"You're not going over to the dark side are you?" Alice questioned him, a grin appearing on her face.

The dark side! Oh, so _I _was on the dark side was I! I was on the light side – is light side even a phrase? Oh well – Alice was on the dark side.

My Father chuckled again, normally I would be annoyed about him listening in to my thoughts but today I was determined that Alice would keep it to a small party.

"No, just a suggestion" Jasper replied laughing.

Just at that moment Alice's started squealing in a high pitched voice and was now dancing around the room clapping her hands. My father groaned and Alice just laughed.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"You're going to let me have full control over this party and It's going to be AMAZING!" she squealed still dancing around the room.

"Ugh" I groaned, this party was going to be hell, or what I imagined hell to be like. Jasper must have caught my emotions – which right now were dread - because he smiled at me.

"It won't be that bad" Jasper said in his heavy southern accent.

Jasper always kept his distance because he didn't have as much control as everyone else in the Cullen family, he had become slightly used to the smell of my blood but not that much and he especially stayed away when I had my...um...period. Which Emmet always made jokes about.

You think that if someone had made jokes about you and your period for the last 2 and a bit years that they might give it a rest or get bored but Emmet was a different story and would probably make jokes out of my life for the rest of his existence.

Jacob came into the living room and put his arm around me, I sighed liking the way it warmed my skin. Jake and I's relationship had grown quite a lot over the past year we were no longer best friends, more like boyfriend and girlfriend, and just the way I wanted it to be.

**Edwards POV**

I was sitting at my piano finishing the piece I had started yesterday. I let my fingers glide over the keys, experimenting with different endings until I found the right one.

After just half an hour I had found the perfect ending and I was playing it from the beginning to check that it was perfect.

"That's beautiful Edward" my angel's voice came from behind

"Well it _is_ inspired be you and Renesmee" I said flashing my crooked smile at her

I motioned to her to sit next to me, Bella nodded and I started playing her lullaby. I had written Bella's lullaby when she was still human and although now my Angel didn't sleep she asked me to play it to her many times before. It was a significant part of her human past, our past.

I looked over at Bella while I was playing and I almost forgot the notes, she looked breathtakingly beautiful, her eyes following my hands on the keys and a huge smile on her face.

I finished her lullaby but kept staring at her beauty, when Bella realised I was staring at her she tried to hide her face in her hair but I wasn't having any of that. I lifted up her chin with my finger and whispered the three most important words in the world.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear, and then I gave my angel a small kiss on her beautiful lips. She smiled at me and I suddenly felt like the happiest man on earth, I was about to turn back to the piano when I heard Alice's thoughts in my head.

_-With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, Your toxic I'm slippin' under, With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic-_

Ugh! Alice knew that I hated Britney Spears and she was either getting payback for something – I don't have a clue what – or she was blocking me, so I tuned into Jasper's thoughts.

_-Baby you can drive my car, Yes I'm gonna be a star, Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you, Beep beep'm, beep beep yeah-_

The Beatles had recently just become available on iTunes and Jasper really liked them so I couldn't tell if he was blocking me or not. Damn. I decided to check Emmet's thoughts, if Alice was getting payback Emmet would definitely be part of it.

_-Channel 106: Boring, Channel 107: Boring, Channel 108: Boring. Jesus Christ do they not have anything interesting on T.V anymore. Channel 109: Oh, South Park, thank God-_

Emmet wasn't blocking me, which meant Alice was planning something.

"Edward?" Bella's voice brought be back from Emmet's thoughts.

"Alice is hiding something from me" I growled.

"It's probably unimportant" Bella tried to reassure me but I was still suspicious..

I appeared in the living room doorway with Bells by my side "Alice, why are you blocking me?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Why don't you like Britney Spears, Edward?" Alice turned to give me a false innocent smile and bat her lashes at me, she was definitely hiding something.

"Alice if you don't tell me I'll-" I started to say but I was very rudely cut off.

"Alright, calm down Edward, I'm just planning Nessie's birthday party, that's all" she said calmly. I was about to go back to my piano with Bella but her thoughts screamed at me.

_-Edward! Don't you EVER threaten my Porsche again! I would NEVER keep something from you if someone was in danger! I can't believe you would suspect I was doing something like that! And if you ever threaten my Porsche like that again your Volvo will be history!-_

She then showed me a vision of what she would do to my Volvo. It was a pile of crushed metal and Alice was setting it on fire dancing around the pile of flames and screaming 'I warned you Edward, you were warned' over and over again.

I grimaced and snarled under my breath, but I had to keep my temper under control otherwise I might just rip that pixie's head off. I think Jasper noticed my anger and he sent me waves of calm, I hope he noticed my gratitude. I looked around the room no one but Jasper had seen Alice and I's silent exchange.

"Alice don't you dare, you know I don't want a party" Renesmee almost snarled, I chuckled silently.

"There's no point arguing because this party is going to happen, I've seen it" Alice shot back, of course she had.

_-Damn that overexcited, psychic pixie- _Nessie's thoughts made me laugh out but I tried to hide it with a cough. _–Brilliant Dad, vampires don't cough-_ I fought back the urge to laugh again. _-Fine Alice I'll try a different approach- _Oh, that didn't sound good, I searched Nessie's thoughts frantically looking for something that would lead Ness to attacking Alice, burning her new designer clothes or both. I found nothing and relaxed.

Nessie shot Jasper a 'Help Me' look and he tried to dissuade Alice.

"Maybe you are going a bit overboard with her party" Jasper said.

"You're not going over to the dark side are you?" Alice questioned him a grin appearing on her face.

_-The dark side! Oh, so I was on the dark side was I! I was on the light side - is light side even a phrase? Oh well - Alice was on the dark side- _I chuckled again, Renesmee really needed to make her thoughts less amusing.

"No, just a suggestion" Jasper replied laughing.

Just at that moment Alice's started squealing in a high pitched voice and was now dancing around the room clapping her hands. I groaned as I saw the vision.

Renesmee was giving up and telling Alice that she could have full control over the party. Then another vision came my way. Alice was running around at Nessie's party keeping everything in order and Renesmee actually had a big grin on her face.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked warily.

"You're going to let me have full control over this party and It's going to be AMAZING!" she squealed still dancing around the room.

"Ugh" Ness groaned.

"It won't be that bad" Jasper said.

I went back to my piano with Bella when Jacob entered the room, I still wasn't sure if I could be in the same room as him and my daughter without ripping his head off, and if I killed Jacob I don't think that Nessie would ever forgive me.

I started playing the new song I had written trying to think of a name for it, I had played it seven times when the name suddenly came to me. It was inspired by Bella and Renesmee my angels. My Angels, that's what I'll call it.

"Have you thought of a name for it yet?" Bella asked me, a curious tone in her voice.

"Yes, it's inspired by both of my angels, My Angels. What do you think?" I asked.

"It's perfect" Bella whispered kissing me on the cheek.

**Alice's POV**

It was half an hour after I had the vision about Nessie's party it was really hard not to start dancing around the room again. I was ordering LED balloons, streamers, a disco ball and ... well actually everything you need for an amazing party.

Nessie had stormed off to her bedroom moaning about me and the amazing party I was going to throw her for her birthday.

Just then I came across Gucci website with a big banner on the front page saying 'SALE 60% off EVERYTHING'

"Oh my God" I screamed and everyone appeared in the living room with worried faces.

Esme appeared in the doorway "Alice, what's going on?" she asked worried.

"Gucci is having a sale!" I screamed.

"Oh Great Alice, but the next time you scream Oh my God can you make sure that it's a real emergency " I heard Emmet mutter but I was way too happy to care.

I ran up to Renesmee's room squealing and burst in. "Were going shopping!" I sang.

"Alice, do we have to?" Ness groaned.

"Yes they have a sale on so we do" I stated, annoyed that she didn't share my level of enthusiasm.

I grabbed Nessie's hand and dragged her down the stairs – not literally. We then grabbed our coats – I grabbed our coats, Nessie was still moaning – got in my Porsche and set off to the Mall.

On the drive there we talked a lot mostly about her party and I had a few random visions like how on Thursday it was going to rain and how Carlisle was going to have a lot of paper work to do.

"Alice" Ness asked cautiously.

"Yes" I asked in the same tone.

"Do you, I mean, well he might even not, will, no, yeah, you see, well, the thing is-"

"Stop" I cut her off, she wasn't making a word of sense "Try starting again and more clearly this time" I said.

"D-do you think that Jake will ever ask to m-marry me?" she stuttered through the words her voice breaking at times.

"What?" I blurted out without thinking and started laughing.

Ness looked out of the window hurt and didn't make eye contact with me "Fine Alice I won't ask you again if you can't be serious about it" I heard her mutter.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that you haven't even really kissed him, like really really kissed him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Jake's been really day-dreamy like he's got something important on his mind" she answered.

"Don't be worried about it if he does then he does and if he doesn't then he doesn't, simple" I stated.

The conversation was silent for a few minutes and all that could be heard was my Porsche's engine and Nessie's heartbeat. We arrived at the mall 15 minutes later and were going around all of the shops until we found the right dress.

"Ah ha" I said triumphantly.

"What, Alice?" Ness asked and yawned.

"I have found it" I said as I picked the dress out of the rack. The dress truly was beautiful. It was a lilac strapless dress with silver and gold roses up one side.

"You know it's really nice" Ness mused.

I had to stop myself screaming out 'Yes'. We paid for the dress, got into my Porsche and drove home.

I pulled up to our driveway and started to pick the bags up but Jasper appeared at my side and stared helping me, he knew that I could do it on my own but he was a perfect western gentleman.

"How was your trip?" he asked bending down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Great, I got Nessie's dress and a few more clothes for me" I replied.

"A few?" Jasper asked as he raised one eyebrow which made me giggle.

"Yes" I said giggling at the same time.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on Jasper's lap finishing order the last of the party equipment when I realised something.

"Where's Carlisle, shouldn't he be home from the hospital by now?" I asked.

"He's doing a late shift, one of the other doctors called in ill. Why, do you need something?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"No, I was just curious" I called back. We didn't need to raise our voices to hear each other but we did, it was just automatic, a habit from being around humans.

I sighed – I was getting way like Edward and sighing all the time, 'like Edward' now that was a scary thought.

"Like Alice, that's an even scarier thought" I heard Edward growl from upstairs and I couldn't help laughing.

I went back to my laptop to research firework candles when I was suddenly struck with a vision that would change all our lives for the worse but I just didn't know it at the time.

**Carlisle's POV **

I was treating a patient – Katie Solman, she was a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes - with a broken arm when the receptionist – Miss Purle – came in.

"Dr Cullen?" she said. I turned around to face her.

"Yes?" I asked and her heartbeat fluttered. I was used to it by now, the heartbeat of any female I walked past always sped up or fluttered. It was a vampire's way of enticing our prey.

"Dr Greene has cancelled so I'm afraid that you'll have to fill in and work his late shift?" it came out of her mouth as a question but I knew that I would have to fill in anyway. Another night ruined with Esme. Damn.

"Okay" I said wanting her to leave so that I could finish with my patient but she stayed in the doorway a little longer than necessary and didn't leave until the phone rang.

I went to go and check on my patient's x-rays when I heard a voice behind me "She likes you" I turned around and realised that it was Katie Solman, the girl with the broken arm.

"I know" I muttered under my breath.

"And I mean why wouldn't she, your handsome, and kind and-"

I cut her off "And happily married" I felt mean for speaking in such a cold tone but this girl was young and I didn't want her not to ever have a boyfriend because she's hoping that I'll get divorced – which I never will – and go off with her.

"Damn it" she muttered under her breath "always the cute ones"

I almost laughed, how many times have I heard that before.

"Okay, you've broken your right radius and I will need to send you off to Nurse Carter so that you can have a plaster put on it"

"Yeah, okay" I chuckled, she sounded upset that I wasn't going to do it.

After I had sent her to Nurse Carter I took my cell phone out of my pocket and walked outside. I pressed 1 on speed dial and Esme picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" said the familiar voice on the end of the line.

"Hi Esme, sorry but I'm going to be home quite late as Dr Greene is ill and I've got to work his late shift"

"What time are you going to be home" she asked.

"About 2"

"Okay, but make sure you get home safely" she said worrying already.

I looked around to check that there was no one within hearing distance before answering "I really doubt that there is anything in the whole of New Hampshire that could stop me getting home to you, I am a vampire after all" I could practically see her laughing face in my mind.

"See you at 2o'clock tomorrow, love you" she said sweetly so that it took all of my strength not to run home this second.

"Love you more" I said before hanging up and putting the phone back in my pocket.

The remainder of the day had gone quite quietly with only a handful of patients that had minor injuries, and I had managed to get a lot of paperwork done. It was 1:30 am and I was just tidying up my office when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller id, it was Alice, Alice? I pressed accept and Alice's voice came screaming down the phone.

"What have you done Carlisle!" she shouted.

I was a bit taken aback by her tone "What?" I asked confused.

"The Volturi are looking for her, if she comes here she will endanger us all!"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I was now worried about Alice's mental health.

"And not just the Volturi, almost every single vampire in the world is offering payment for anyone who finds her and brings her to them and whoever is found communicating with her or helping her is killed! Do you realise what you've done, you've just signed all our death sentences!" Alice had broken down and now she was dry sobbing in the phone.

"Alice, pass the phone to someone else" I said while getting into my car.

"Carlisle is what she's saying true?" it was Edward's voice on the phone now.

"I don't know, I have no idea who Alice is talking about" I said exasperated.

"Alice, a name might be helpful?" I heard him say.

"Lizzie Salvatore" a voice in the background mumbled.

I froze unable to move.

"She said Lizzie Salvatore" Edward repeated into the phone.

I couldn't answer.

"Carlisle?" Edward's worried voice came from the receiver.

"Carlisle!" his voice was now scared.

"Give it to me" Esme voice said.

"Carlisle honey, can you hear me?" came Esme's voice.

I managed to get myself together enough to answer "Yes, I'll be home in five minutes, I'm so sorry" I hung up and drove home as fast as I could and all the way I was having flashbacks of me and Lizzie together.

Esme was going to kill me, they all were.

_**...**_

_**Well that was my first chapter of my first story.**_

_**Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. :D xx**_

_**I know quite a few of you are a bit confused since I said it was a crossover between Twilight and The Vampire Diaries and it has only been about Twilight so far. But please bear with me as Lizzie is related to Stefan and Damon, she just thinks their dead - so I can't really do a POV from The Vampire diaries yet.**_


	2. An Explanation

_**If your reading this than it means that you didn't just look at the first chapter and think 'That looks rubbish' so thanks for reading on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Dairies those things belong to Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith.**_

_**I mainly based Lizzie's childhood on the Stefan's diaries books which are about Vampire Diaries TV show.**_

_**POV's: Carlisle, Jasper, Damon, Stefan, Lizzie**_

_**...**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I pulled up into the driveway and all I wanted was to get out of my car, grab Esme and run all the way to England with her and... Oh, sorry Edward I guess I got a bit carried away, I forgot you would be listening.

The truth is that I was afraid to face my family; I had put them in a massive amount of danger just by knowing her. Lizzie Salvatore, the name brought back so many old memories.

Lizzie was my first daughter - not biological - she was just the first person I ever showed my lifestyle to or confided in.

I had been sitting in my car for 20 minutes now, just thinking. I sighed and opened the door; I had to face them sometime. I walked up the drive at human speed and opened the front door; I walked straight into the Living room and I wasn't sure what to expect. Esme was sitting in the big armchair with her arms crossed; Edward was leaning against the back wall with Bella by his side; Rosalie was sitting on the sofa with Emmet; Alice was sitting on the floor, legs crossed with Jasper beside her; Nessie was leaning against the side of the sofa and they were all looking at me for an answer.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward was the first to speak but as soon as he did Jasper ran out of the room. I looked at Edward but he just shrugged

A turned my head in Alice's direction "Alice, what _exactly_ did you see?" I asked

"They were at our old house - in forks - and-" I cut her off

"They?" I questioned

"Yes the girl - Lizzie - and Nahuel" Alice said

"Why would Nahuel be there?" I questioned. Now I was the confused one

"Who knows" Alice said with a shrug

"Anyway, back to the subject. Who is this Lizzie and how does she know you?" Emmet spoke for the first time

I sighed and went to lean against the side wall instead of standing in the doorway. This was going to be a long conversation.

_**Jasper's POV**_

We hadn't been waiting long when Carlisle's car had pulled up into the drive way, but we had been waiting 15 minutes and he still hadn't got out of the car.

Emmet stood and up walked towards the door but Esme shook her head

"Give him time" she said

Esme was putting on a brave face for us but I could tell that she was worried about what _kind_ of relationship Carlisle and this, Lizzie shared. Her face was expressionless and by the look on Edward's face she was blocking her thoughts from him, but you can't keep your feelings from an empath.

I really doubted that Lizzie and Carlisle did have that type of relationship - we had researched her on the internet. She was a 13 year old girl - a 147 year old vampire that was turned at 13 - so I doubted that she would be more than a friend towards Carlisle.

When Alice and I were researching her we also found out that she was wanted by many vampires all over the world - including the Volturi - and that some of them were offering reward, from money to a city of humans. These vampires really wanted her.

The rest about her was sketchy, rumour mixed with truth. We could tell this because the story was different everywhere you looked - some websites said that she was a _super vampire_, that she could wipe out the entire planet within 24 hours or that she wasn't actually a vampire at all, that she was an alien come to destroy all vampires. All of those we thought were false - they didn't sound real enough.

The only fact that was on every website was that she had a very special gift - we don't know what that means.

I stopped thinking and started listening for Carlisle to get out of the car, and to my surprise he did. Every one of us could hear him walking up the drive at human speed, his feet hitting the ground in a slow rhythm.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway and stood there taking in the scene before him until Edward spoke "Carlisle what's going on?" he asked

I didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation because too many emotions hit me at once and I darted out of the room.

I ran to our usual hunting spot and sat down on a boulder. The emotions in there had been like wrecking ball hitting me in the face - not that it would hurt, but you know what I mean. I had felt betrayal, nervousness, worry and fright but multiplied nine times. I did understand their reactions though, the last words Carlisle had said before he put the phone down on us had been 'I'm so sorry' and he had looked terrified when he had walked into the living room.

I don't know how long I have been sitting on this boulder for, but Alice appeared by my side which instantly lightened my mood.

"Hi Alice" I had whispered, I was ashamed that I had probably missed the most important discussion on my life

"I-" I started to say but she must of seen what I was going to say and cut me off

"It's not your fault Jazz, besides if you had stayed in there longer you would have been in emotion overload" Alice said with a hint of a frown

"Huh?" I asked. 'Emotion overload' what did that mean

"Let's just say that _some people_ weren't exactly thrilled with Carlisle by the end of his speech" she said softly giggling. It took me a few seconds to figure out what she had meant by 'some people'

"Oh, Rosalie and Edward" I said. Now I realised what she meant, Edward could be a _little touchy _when he thought something was going to put Bella's and Nessie's lives at risk. Rosalie was just annoyed - probably more than usual - that something was going to put Nessie in danger.

It had been almost seven years since Ness had been born but Rosalie still treated her like she was her own daughter - all to Edward's annoyance.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked Alice

"He said that Lizzie and he were with the Volturi for a while - Carlisle persuaded her to try animal blood before she tried human blood. She's been a vegetarian her whole life. The Volturi wanted her because she has a very special gift and-"

"What kind of special gift?" I asked cutting Alice off

"Apparently Lizzie is very skilled in the fighting department, she can kill whole covens at a time and not get a single scratch" Alice replied not annoyed that I had interrupted her

"Wow" I said quietly. I was overwhelmed; a vampire that powerful could take out the Volturi. I was about to ask Alice what the Volturi had to do with Lizzie but she answered me before the question exited my lips

"When she was with the Volturi she did help them kill but Lizzie's fully against them now"

Alice looked at me, waiting for a sign to continue. I nodded my head and she carried on.

"Lizzie is really a nomad - because her parents and siblings have died - she doesn't really stay anywhere with anyone for a long time; Carlisle said that she is too busy trying to fight off all the vampires that try to...capture her." Alice's voice quietened

'Capture' sounded like this Lizzie was an animal and that she was dangerous

"Is she-" I started to say

"No, Lizzie isn't dangerous - we can trust her" Alice said. She sounded so sincere and trustworthy but I still wasn't sure

"How do you know?" I asked

"Carlisle said so" her voice was quiet, Alice was leaving something out. I raised an eyebrow at her

Alice sighed "Lizzie's lost everyone she cares about and never found anyone. Her mother died when she was just 6, both of her brothers were killed by her own Dad and her dad was found dead the morning after her brothers had died."

"Oh" I still didn't feel that sorry for her though; I'd lost people I cared about and so had Alice, she was just the same as almost any vampire. I opened my mouth to tell her that but she was ahead of me.

"Lizzie was 13 and is still 13. She's just a kid..." Alice trailed off.

Alice was right; we were all grown adults and could deal with the situation Lizzie had gone through - not easily but we could have been rational. God only knows what happened to Lizzie.

I jumped down from the boulder I was sitting on and so did Alice. She took my hand and we ran at full speed back to the house. We needed to sort this mess out.

_**Damon's POV**_

I opened to door to our house and stepped inside and wasn't that surprised when I saw Stefan sitting on the floor with his head bent over something, a sad smile on his face.

"What's the matter little brother?" I asked teasing, I didn't really care what the matter was with him "Did Elena realise that she doesn't want to marry you?" I teased

Stefan had proposed to Elena - in the goody two shoes Stefan way - only a week ago but Elena had accepted right away. They were going to get married in three months; and yes I am jealous, Elena needed someone to show her a real time - someone like me for example.

"Why, jealous Damon?" Stefan asked looking up with a stupid big grin that said 'I've won'

"Why, are you worried that Elena will suddenly realise that I'm so much better" I asked. There was no way that I was going to get my little brother figure out that I was practically green with envy

"Yes, quaking in my boots" he said sarcastically. Stefan had defiantly got a lot more confident since Elena had come into his life

"As you should be" I said

Stefan rolled his eyes, got up and walked out of the room. I looked at the pile of paper on the floor, my little goody two shoes brother never left anything in the middle of a room even when we were kids. I stayed there a few minutes waiting for him to walk back in and pick it up.

2 minutes

5 minutes

10 minutes

I couldn't help being curios so I walked over to the pile of paper and photos and kneeled down on our worn out carpet. I picked up the first photo that I saw and studied it.

There was a sharp intake of breath and I looked around the room to find the source of it, and when I realised it had been mine I turned back to the worn photo and tried to compose myself. I looked at the five faces on the page; our father had his arm around our mother who was smiling, 10 year Stefan was on the left, 14 year me was on the right and 6 year old Lizzie was in the middle.

This photo was taken a month before our mother had died. We were all so happy, so carefree and so not dead or a vampire. I felt my eyes water and cursed myself for showing a weakness. I had never cried, not for my mother, definitely not for my father, not for Stefan, not for myself and not for Katherine but here I was crying over my dead little sister.

Lizzie's life had ended at only 13 years of age; she had never felt one of the most important emotions of life, love. She had never even had a boyfriend or a first kiss.

I turned the photo over and read the writing on there. _Silvia, Giuseppe, Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth Salvatore, 19__th__ July 1857._

I smiled at the last name. Lizzie's full name had been Elizabeth Anne Salvatore but she hated it and always shortened it to Lizzie or Liz but Stefan and I called her Elizabeth just to annoy her.

Our mother - Silvia - had named her after the dead English queen Elizabeth I. Elizabeth I had - when she was alive - fiery red/auburn hair and was a determined and powerful women. Of course she had been dead a long time but mother had learned about her when she visited London - before she met father; and Lizzie had the same red hair as Elizabeth I had. Also mother was sure that Lizzie was going to be a confident woman when she grew up.

Mother had been half right Lizzie had become a confident young woman but she never lived long enough to be a full woman. 

No one knows what actually happened to her, our grandparents had been taking care of Lizzie after our father was murdered, she went to Volterra with her friend - Katelyn - and Katelyn's older sister - Rosemarie. They had gone there for a week to help Lizzie get her mind off our father's death and Stefan's and I's 'deaths'and they had never come back.

Lizzie had been in between Stefan and I, she was clever, good at exams and knew when to behave but she didn't like to be told what to do and would often start messing around.

I felt my eyes water again and threw the photo against the wall. I was Damon Salvatore, I was fearless, clever and only cared about myself; I couldn't be upset by a dead little sister that no one should care about.

"Ugh" I screamed. I've gone soft.

I stormed out of the house and went towards the nearest human heartbeat I could find. I needed to feed...again.

_**Stefan's POV**_

After Damon's and I's small confrontation I had purposely left out our family photos on the floor. Damon was too curious for his own good and I knew he would look at them; but in the meantime I was going to see Elena.

Elena and I are getting married in only three months - which really isn't that long away - and we have to plan everything - literally_._

Elena wanted a big wedding with a huge cake and an enormous guest list, and if that's what would make Elena happy then I was only too happy to comply.

Elena and I had moved in together around three years ago and we had our own house just outside mystic falls, Damon still lived in the Salvatore boarding house. Jenna and Alaric were together, Jeremy was dating a girl called Nina, Matt was back with Caroline, Tyler was dating a girl called Abbey and Damon and Bonnie had actually grown to be friends, amazingly.

It hadn't really surprised anyone when Elena said we were going to buy a house and that I was moving in with her, what had surprised them was that I was a vampire.

Actually not them just Jenna and Matt - Alaric had known so had Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Damon - obviously - and Tyler had guessed.

Matt was quite cool about it - he threw a lamp at me but that was understandable.

Jenna however totally freaked out for the first two weeks and said that if I can within 100 feet of Elena then I would be beaten to death with a baseball bat, but she started to soften up after a while and asked me numerous questions about my lifestyle. And three years on she's almost totally fine with it.

I pulled up into our drive way and ran to the door to greet Elena

"Hi Stefan" she said before I brought my lips down to hers in a passionate kiss

"Hello Elena" I replied

"Stefan?" she asked looking straight into my eyes and melting my will to butter

"Yes?" I breathed

"Can we carry on planning the wedding now?" I laughed. All that she had talked about for the last week was the wedding.

I nodded and grabbed her hand as we walked into the living room where Jenna, Caroline and Bonnie sat.

"Hi guys" I said and Jenna smiled back but Caroline and Bonnie were too involved in a discussion about Elena's dress.

"Light pink, light blue, lavender or white?" Bonnie looked up to ask Elena

"Hmm, light blue I think?" Elena answered a small crease forming on her forehead

"What do you think Stefan?" she turned to ask me

"Umm, whatever you want" I told her

"Were going with light blue okay?" Caroline decided which made me smile. Caroline still always wanted her own way

"Sure" Elena said

"Okay, now which suit do we get for Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena

I walked over to the sofa where Elena was sitting; I had a feeling we would be doing this all day.

_**Lizzie Salvatore's POV**_

20 minutes ago I had got a call from Katelyn. She had been my best friend in 1864 and still was. Katelyn and I had been with the Volturi - mainly out of fear - I had become a vegetarian and left, Katelyn hadn't. She was still with the guard but I hadn't been able to get her out, yet. She had been almost three years older than me but we were great friends all the same; I replayed the phone call in my mind for the 18th time.

_The phone had rung so I had run to answer it._

"_Hello?" I had asked into the receiver_

"_Hi Liz" a nervous voice had replied_

"_Katie, what's wrong?" I had asked confidently using Katelyn's nickname. Her tone of voice had told me that there was definitely something wrong._

"_Do you remember that blonde haired and yellowed eyed vampire, which was with us when you were in the Volturi guard, Cullen or something?" Katelyn had asked and I had cursed to Volturi to the darkest pits of hell, if they were involved this wasn't going to be good._

"_Yeah, Carlisle Cullen" I had replied_

"_Well, the Volturi are planning on making all vampires drink human blood, and the Cullens are first" she had stated_

"_And the vampires that refuse?" I had asked almost not wanting an answer_

"_They WILL die" Katie had almost whispered_

"_Whose idea was it?" I had asked _

"_Caius's" Katie had said a lot of malice in her voice_

"_And what did Aro think of this bright idea?" I had asked sarcastically_

"_He thought it was a little over the top but Marcus thought that the idea would be a step forward for the Volturi. Which it will be unless..." She had trailed off_

"_Unless we stop it" I had snarled_

"_Liz, this isn't some action film where the good guys always win and the bad guys always loose. You can't do this alone or you'll die too" Katelyn had told me_

"_I know, I wasn't planning to" I had shot back annoyed that she thought that I would be that stupid _

_Then I had heard faint footsteps coming from the receiver and someone's voice _

"_Katelyn what are you doing down here all by yourself?" I had recognised the voice immediately, Jane._

"_I've got to go, be careful, the Volturi will be expecting you to turn up, bye" Katie had barely whispered, and then she had hung up._

"_I will, bye" I had said into the empty air_

And now I'm pacing around my living room arguing with myself.

I have to help Carlisle and his family.

But if I do I might put then in even more danger, anyone who helps me is killed.

But they will all die without me; I'm the only one who can fight well enough to kill Felix and Demetri or be able to dodge Jane's vision enough so that if see can't focus on me then she can't hurt me.

I decided that I have to help the Cullens at any cost and not just because Carlisle practically saved my life - he showed me how to live off animal blood and not become the monsters that the Volturi are - but also because even as vampires we should be able to live differently.

_A few years ago Carlisle and I were with the Volturi, after my Father and both brothers had died over a period of 48hours - one morning I came downstairs for breakfast to find my father with half his wooden came in his stomach. Damon and Stefan had died during the Vampire killing, trying to save Katherine - I went to live with my grandparents. _

_But they were always trying to be sympathetic and it got annoying, so I got on a train with Katelyn and her 19 year old sister - Rosemarie - and went to Volterra for a break. We looked around the museums and shopped - a lot - when Katelyn suggested that her and I go and see the clock tower while Rosemarie browsed the dress shops._

_She shouldn't have really let us have gone off really, but Rosemarie was too fond of a dress that she didn't have enough to buy._

_We arrived at the clock tower and were led through a small corridor when we were stopped by a vampire - Eleazar - who told us that we had gifts. We were led to the throne room and told that we could join the guard if we wished. We both agreed - out of fear - and were taken to a room and turned__._

_Three days later Katelyn and I were newborns, we were told to hunt as we would be thirsty. Katie drank the human blood straight away but I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill what I had been just three days ago, so I ran._

_I climbed up to the top of the clocktower and just sat there watching the night sky. Carlisle found me on the roof and told me that there was another way, that I could drink animal blood._

_I let him take me hunting and I found that I didn't have to be a monster, but when Carlisle and I got back Caius wasn't thrilled neither was Marcus but Aro at least tried to still be polite. _

_Caius had shouted at Carlisle and told him that he had no right to choose my path, I then stuck up for Carlisle and told the acients that if I didn't want to drink human blood then that was my choice and only mine._

_Aro then nodded at Felix and I was flying towards the back wall, I hit it with a loud thud and saw that Felix was still coming after me. I didn't control what I had done next, I ran at Felix butat the last second front flipped over his head and landed behind him; I then had kicked him in the back and threw him against the wall. I don't think Felix had actually been hurt just very shocked._

_No one had moved for about a minuite when I started to try and explain myself "I didn't mean to...I just...sort of... knew what to do...and I'm sorry-" I had stared to say but Aro had cut me off_

"_I don't know what you've got to be sorry for my dear, it appears that you have one of the most interesting gifts I have ever seen. But you will need to practice it before you can fully use it" Aro had said_

_I had to practice every day with Felix and Demetri untill I was way too good for either of them. And after I was good enough I went out with the guard when they destroyed a coven or when they expected it to get dangerous and I had almost singlehandedly brought whole covens of vampires to their knees, I had helped the Volturi kill. Something I was not proud of. _

_But one day Carlisle had decided to leave and I so had I, we were both going our seperate ways but we wanted to leave the Volturi. We had asked Aro and he had agreed to let Carlisle go but no me, apparently I was too valueable._

_The rest of the day I had spent sulking when I finally decided to just leave whether Aro said I could or not, so I just left. But Aro wanted my power, the Volturi were unstoppable with it, so he barginned with other vampires. Promised a reward to anyone that could catch me._

And he still wants me to join the Volturi, and I still have to run and fight off whole covens to save, not just my life but anyone's that the they would make me kill.

I jumped into my car and started driving to the airport. I needed to pay Carlisle a very important visit.

One that might change Vampire kind.

_**...**_

_**I do love a good dramatic sentance to end a chapter.**_

_**I know Lizzie's POV was full of flashbacks (~) but her backstory needed to be explained quite early on in the story.**_

_**I will normally update quicker than this but I got 'The Host' (which is 652 pages long!) for christmas and I couldn't put it down, not even to write this.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought. Xx :D **_


	3. Genocide

_**I'm not that great at many things but I always manage to start reading a book when I should be writing, but reading gives me inspiration - yeah I know it's a bit weird. I'm reading 'The Hunger Games' by Suzanne Collins. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith do. But I do own Lizzie, Katelyn and Rosemarie; I haven't copyrighted them or anything, but please don't steal them.**_

_**By the way sometimes some characters POV's might start before something else in another character's POV. (E.g. Katelyn's POV is before the phone call to Lizzie)**_

_**POV's: Katelyn, Caroline, Lizzie, Stefan**_

_**...**_

_**Katelyn's POV**_

I was standing in the throne room along with the rest of the guard waiting to be briefed on the Volturi's new plan. Everyone was going to be here - that meant it was going to be an important announcement - Jane and Alec were standing against the back wall; Felix and Demetri were standing near the doorway and the rest of the guard - who's names would take forever reeling off - filed into the room. Aro, Marcus and Caius walked into the square room and stood in the centre.

"I expect all of you are probably wondering what we have called you here for" Aro said and a few people nodded.

"Caius has an idea and we would like to know your thoughts on before putting it into action" Aro sounded like he didn't approve of this idea.

Caius stepped forward "We-" he had started but corrected himself "I think that maybe the vampire vegetarian population has got a little out of hand, our true nature is to drink from humans and that is way it should stay. We shall give them a choice; if they agree to drink human blood then we won't bother them again over it again. But they don't then we will have no choice but to dispose of them. It will be a massive step forward for the Volturi's power"

No one spoke for about a minute but then Felix broke the silence "It sounds reasonable enough; I mean no one will even get hurt unless they choose to."

"But there will be at least one coven that we know will fight to the death before changing the way they live" Demetri pointed out

He hadn't actually said the name of this coven but everyone seemed to understand what he meant. I however was still in the dark and had no idea what Demetri meant.

"The Cullens" I heard someone mutter and an image suddenly appeared in my mind, the blonde haired vampire that had been here the same time that Lizzie and I had. His name had been Carlisle Cullen, I think.

"And the matter of a little girl that thinks she rules the world" Alec also pointed out. I knew who that was straight away, Lizzie.

I suddenly felt a great pang of guilt; Lizzie had been my best friend and I'd abandoned her. I knew if I had come with her I would have died and that she could defiantly look after herself, but I still felt guilty.

"We will offer the Cullens the chance first - even though we know that they will turn it down - and when they refuse, we kill them and send a message to the rest of the world that we mean business. Lizzie however is going to be trickier we will have to plan it carefully, catch her by surprise and then kill her" Caius said

Lots of vampires were nodding their heads in agreement now but only one word shot through my brain.

I looked up and stared at Caius "It's genocide" I said in a disgusted tone before I could stop myself

"It's not actual genocide if we give them a-" Caius tried to defend himself but I wasn't having any of it

"Yes it is, whether we give them a choice or not" I hissed.

Aro then stepped in "Katelyn we all understand that you and Lizzie were once friends and that her death will be very upsetting for you but-"

I cut him off "I'm not worried about Lizzie; she can easily take care of herself. You're going to kill innocent vampires because they choose to live differently, that is genocide!" I was now shouting

"Frankly, we don't care!" Caius snarled and everyone in the room turned to look at him

I almost lunged at him but I had to keep control of my temper, I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is but I turned on my heel and walked out the door. Only until I had reached one of corridors did I realise what I had just done.

"Oh crap" I said into the empty corridor. The Volturi might actually kill me.

I ran to the basement, pulled out my phone and pressed 1 on speed dial; I needed to get this information to Lizzie while I could.

"Hello?" A very familiar voice asked

"Hi Liz" I said nervously

"Katie, what's wrong?" Lizzie had obviously sensed that something was wrong

"Do you remember that blonde haired and yellowed eyed vampire, which was with us when you were in the Volturi guard, Cullen or something?" I asked

"Yeah, Carlisle Cullen" Lizzie replied in a hard tone - I could tell that she and him were good friends

"Well, the Volturi are planning on making all vampires drink human blood, and the Cullens are first" I said

"And the vampires that refuse?" Lizzie asked and I wished she hadn't

"They WILL die" I whispered and for a second I thought that she hadn't heard me

"Whose idea was it?" Liz asked, but we both already knew

"Caius's" I snarled, remembering our confrontation

"And what did Aro think of this bright idea?" she asked sarcastically

"He thought it was a little over the top but Caius thought that the idea would be a step forward for the Volturi. Which it will be unless..." I trailed off

"Unless we stop it" Lizzie snarled

"Liz, this isn't some action film where the good guys always win and the bad guys always loose. You can't do this alone or you'll die too" I told her

"I know, I wasn't planning to" she shot back and I was a bit startled by her fierce tone

I was silent for a while before I heard footsteps, I didn't dare move. Caius must have sent Felix to kill me but the footsteps were to light to be his.

"Katelyn what are you doing down here all by yourself?" Oh shit! Jane! I'm going to die!

"I've got to go, be careful, the Volturi will be expecting you to turn up, bye" I barely whispered into the phone before turning it into dust between my fingers, I couldn't let the Volturi get Lizzie phone number.

Jane walked further into the basement and I could see suspicion written all over her face

"Who were you talking to?" Jane asked

"No one" I whispered keeping my eyes on my feet

"Oh really, so you defiantly weren't talking to a certain Lizzie Salvatore" She snarled

"No" I whispered

Suddenly there was pain shooting through all of my body and I was screaming for her to stop again and again, when Jane did.

I was on the floor panting and trying to shake off the painful memory.

"Sister what's going on?" A voice from the doorway said and I looked up, I hadn't realised that Alec had been the reason for Jane to stop hurting me.

"She was talking to Lizzie Salvatore" Jane hissed

"Jane, go and tell Aro" Alec said to her, and Jane walked out of the room

Alec was standing over me in less than a second "Here's some advice I was given, shut up and keep your opinions to yourself. Everyone in that room knew it was genocide and that it was wrong, but we all would like to live" he said in a hard tone before walking out the room and leaving me alone in the dark.

That's when I realised something, Alec didn't want to be here but Jane did, that's the only reason he hadn't left.

I felt sorry for him.

_**Caroline's POV**_

I was in the woods searching for the nearest animal heartbeat I can find, not caring what animal it is just wanting the sensation of the blood sliding down my burning throat.

A few years ago I had turned, what Stefan called vegetarian - now I only drunk animal blood. It had been hard to go from human to animal but I had done it so that I could be with Matt.

Our relationship was still a little unsteady - with me being a vampire and him being human - but so far I had only had the urge to drink his blood twice, and that was progress.

I caught the scent of a fox and ran towards it; my fangs lengthening until it physically hurt, and sunk my teeth into the neck of the fox draining it too quickly. I threw the dead fox to the ground and climbed up into a tree to think.

I really love Matt and he loves me but he's ageing and I'm not. I'm stuck at 18 and he's 22 going on 23.

I could change him...No defiantly not. I wouldn't want Matt stuck in this life style too.

But I can't lose him, I can't imagine being without Matt.

"Ugh" I threw my head back and screamed. This was all too confusing!

Then I heard a small gasp but I was sure that I had imagined it so I carried on debating with myself.

But then I could hear the sound of a heartbeat slowing, a heartbeat that I knew I could pick up from miles away, Matt.

I ran faster than I thought I ever could, flying through the empty night streets of Mystic falls, not caring if a human saw me.

As I neared Matt I could see that there was a vampire slowly draining the life out of him. I ran into the vampire with such force that it knocked them to the floor - causing them to drop Matt onto the hard concrete and his head gave a loud crack.

I was at Matt's side in seconds trying to get him to drink from my wrist, but even if I gave him all the blood in my body I knew that he was too hurt to make it.

The only way to save him was to turn him.

"Who are you?" a female voice behind me asked. I spun around to Matt's attacker, only to be shocked by her appearance.

This vampire was very pale with marble looking skin, bright crimson eyes; she had a straight row of teeth - no fangs - and looked as shocked as I was.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, not answering her.

"My name's Rosemarie and I'm a vampire" She said confidently

"But I'm Caroline and I'm a vampire" I managed to get out

"Yeah, course you are" Rosemarie said sarcastically

"But I am" I whispered

"Whatever, just let me kill the human" she said

"No!" I snarled, suddenly remembering that Matt was in pain still on the floor

"Fine, you kill him then" she said

"No one's killing him" I shouted

Then I remembered that Matt had been drinking vervain tea since he had found out that vampires existed.

"Why didn't the vervain..." I trailed off. This vampire - Rosemarie - should be on the ground screaming but instead she was standing in front of me not harmed at all.

"We should take Matt to Elena's house, it's the nearest" I said

"Who are Elena and Matt and what do you mean by 'we'?" Rosemarie asked

"Elena is a friend, Matt's the human in my arms right now and by 'we' I mean you, Matt and I" I said

"Why?" Rosemarie asked suspiciously

"Because Damon and Stefan will want to ask you some questions" I said slightly annoyed

"What are their surnames?" she asked quietly

"Jesus Christ! Damon and Stefan Salvatore! Now let's just go!" I shouted, did she really have to ask so many questions.

"Okay" Rosemarie whispered her eyes unfocused

"Does the name Salvatore mean something to you?" I asked, now it was my turn to be suspicious

"Um, sort of" Rosemarie said

And then we were racing through the trees towards Elena's house with Matt – who was writhing in pain - in my arms.

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I was on the plane to Forks and looking out the window...just thinking.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" the blonde stewardess asked

"No thank you" I said

I was worried about the Cullens reaction, would they be happy to see me, would they all hate me, would they try to kill me.

I knew that I was being paranoid but I really didn't know what to expect.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in 5 minutes, please buckle your seatbelts and make sure that you have all your belongings with you" a voice from the overhead speaker said

A few minutes later the plane touched down on the runway and I got off, grabbed my small backpack and got off the plane into a rental car. I wasn't 15 but with a bit of make-up and some small heels I could easily be, and fake ID's were easy to get if you knew how.

As I drove into Forks it was raining and everything was green - really green - but I had been in living in London for a year so it wasn't really that different. I plugged my iPod into the car stereo and started singing along to the first song that came on.

"And you singing the song thinking this is the life, and you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size. Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight"

Although Amy Macdonald had released this song in 2008 it was still a favourite of mine - and I really loved her accent.

I pulled up into the Cullen driveway only to find it totally empty. Damn! I knew that the Cullen family moved around every few years - just like I did - but I thought that maybe Carlisle might have told me.

"Who are you?" a male voice behind me said

I turned around and shocked that another vampire had managed to creep up on me.

"Do I know you?" the vampire asked

"No" I said quickly "You don't"

"Yeah, I'm sure I do..." the trailed off "Oh my God, you're Lizzie Salvatore!" the vampire said his eyes widening.

I sighed "Yeah, I am" I said giving him a weak smile

"I won't tell the Volturi anything - I swear - just please let me go" the vampire whispered looking at his feet

I had no idea what he had heard about me and I had ever done but it was obviously rumour, or extended truth.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Nahuel" he said his eyes still on the floor

"Listen Nahuel, I don't know what you've heard about me but I can guarantee that at least half of it is untrue. I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm not some heartless, killing monster, I'm just a kid with a gift - end of story" I said with a great hate for what the Volturi had turned me into.

Nahuel met my gaze and nodded but still didn't look totally relaxed. Although I felt a lot better after getting that off my chest.

"So do you know where the Cullens have gone?" I asked

"No, but I know who might" Nahuel said

"Well..."

"The Cullens were close to the Denali coven, I have their phone number" he said

"We should call them" I suggested and Nahuel raised an eyebrow

"Carlisle and I are friends" I explained

Nahuel nodded but looked annoyed that a 13 year old was ordering him around and he flipped open his cell.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver

"Hi, who is this?" Tanya inquired

"Um, It's Nahuel and I was wondering if you knew where the Cullens have moved to?" he asked nervously

"New Hampshire" Tanya said

"Okay, thanks, bye" Nahuel said quickly and ended the call before Tanya had time to reply. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Tanya...will flirt with anything of the male species" he muttered and I understood

"Goodbye Nahuel, I'm off to New Hampshire" I announced and walked away. I had only taken two steps forward before he called out behind me.

"Wait" Nahuel called and I turned around "I really would like to visit the Cullens to, would you mind if I came with you?"

I knew that he was going to annoy me the whole way and I really didn't like him but I couldn't really say no.

"Yes, if you must" I said and we both headed for the airport until we ran into a pack of werewolves.

_**Stefan's POV**_

Elena and I were sitting on the couch watching a film when we were disturbed by a loud and frantic knock on the door - which I got up to answer.

"Caroline what' happened?" I asked when I opened the door to a very scared Caroline, very ill looking Matt and a vampire I was sure I had seen before, but I couldn't tell in the dim porch light.

"Matt's lost too much blood!" Caroline screeched

"Come in now" I said quickly

Caroline dashed into the Kitchen and laid a very weak Matt on the floor when Elena ran into the room.

"What's going on?" she shouted and I looked at Caroline, I wasn't sure what had happened yet.

"She attacked him" Caroline said and pointed to the vampire that was standing in the corner of the room, not sure what to do.

I looked up to see the vampire's face in the Kitchen light and gasped, unable to move. I knew that I had recognised her face.

Rosemarie Peters, sister of Katelyn Peters who was best friend with Lizzie Salvatore.

"Hi Stefan" Rosemarie whispered

"Um...yeah...hi" was all that would come out of my lips

"Stefan, are you okay?" Elena asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine, help Matt" I told her

"You're a..." I trailed off, unable to finish

Rosemarie knew that I meant vampire and nodded.

"But your different" I told Rosemarie. She wasn't like a normal vampire at all - then again maybe I wasn't normal to her.

"Yes, I have no idea why you and I are different. We're both vampires but completely different kinds" she mused

"Are Lizzie and Katelyn still alive?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer

"Yes...sort of. Lizzie and Katie are both vampires - my kind.

I nodded; this was way too overwhelming for me to handle with right at this second. After 147 years of thinking that my little sister was dead I'm now told to be wrong.

"I need to call Damon" I said and stepped into the Living room. I pulled out my cell and pressed 4 on speed dial.

"What do you want little brother?" Damon said in a malicious tone. He was not in a good mood but for once I didn't care.

"Rosemarie's here, Matt's in trouble, Lizzie's alive but she's a vampire and so is Katelyn" I quickly said so that he couldn't hang up

"Bloody hell, I'll be round in five" Damon said and hung up

I looked at the phone for about a minute before remembering that in the Kitchen there was an injured Matt but he wasn't writhing in pain. In seconds I was on my knees leaning over him along side Elena and Caroline.

"He doesn't look as hurt as he did earlier" I stated.

Caroline nodded. "I sucked the venmon out to stop him changing into _her_ type of vampire. It didn't hurt me"

"Stefan what do we do?" Elena asked my while tears filled her eyes. Matt was a good friend and she didn't want to lose him. I knew how that felt, I'd lost Lexi.

"We will have to turn him, otherwise he will die" I said

Caroline looked at me with a very determined look on her face "Change him" she whispered "I can't lose him"

Matt had already taken a lot of Caroline's blood so he didn't need any of mine.

"Elena, leave the Kitchen" I ordered

"No" she said stubbornly

"Now!" I snarled and looking a bit frightened she left. I felt horrible but I could never let her see what I was about to do.

I grabbed a knife from a drawer and plunged it into his heart thinking 'Sorry Matt, I'm so sorry' over and over again.

I pulled the knife out and looked at his lifeless body knowing that in only a few minutes he would wake up to a new life, but not a better one.

_**...**_

_**It took me a few drafts to write and it's still not great but here is my 3rd chapter, please review and let me know what you think. :D**_

_**PS I know genocide is a very serious thing but I really wanted to point out exactly what the Volturi are doing - they've gotten meaner over time (some of them).**_


	4. Burning at the Stake

_**Enjoy! :D x**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Twilight and Vampire Diaries = Not mine. **_

_**Katelyn, Lizzie and Rosemarie = Mine**_

_**POV's: Alec, Matt, Damon, Seth, Lizzie**_

_**...**_

_**Alec's POV**_

I was in my room thinking about Caius's idea - I knew it was wrong, horrible and...Genocide, but there was nothing I could do about, nothing anyone one could do about it. When I heard Katelyn screaming from the basement and I knew only one person that could put someone in that amount of pain, my sister, Jane.

In seconds I was standing in the doorway of the basement looking at a smirking Jane and a screaming Katelyn.

"Jane?" I asked slightly horrified and Jane looked away from Katelyn while she was left panting on the floor.

"Sister what's going on?" I asked her and Katelyn looked up at me from the dusty floor.

"She was talking to Lizzie Salvatore" Jane hissed still looking at Katelyn but not hurting her

Oh, this complicated matters. If Katelyn had shared information with Lizzie then Aro would have her killed as quickly as possible...then again he might not. When Eleazar had been in the guard he had identified that Katelyn had a very powerful gift, she could bring people back from the dead - if they died within a time of 24 hours. She could only bring them back for a minute or two - so that a loved one could say goodbye - but she could practically bend the rules of death.

Caius and Marcus thought that what Katelyn could do was unimportant and a waste of a gift, but Aro believed that if she could do that, then she might be able to do other things that bent the rules of death - I have no idea what it would be but I don't think that it would be nice.

"Jane, go and tell Aro" I told her and she walked out of the room, the consequences would be worse if we tried to keep it from him

I was standing over Katelyn - who was still on the floor - in seconds "Here's some advice I was given, shut up and keep your opinions to yourself. Everyone in that room knew it was genocide and that it was wrong, but we all would like to live" I snarled at her and then I walked out of the room - leaving her alone and in the dark.

I shouldn't have given her that advice, I could tell from Katelyn's face that she had realised that I didn't want to be a part of the Volturi. Aro would find out, the Ancients would find out and so would Jane.

_Jane and I had lived in Italy in the 1650's with our mother and father; Father had been a carpenter and mother had made dresses. I had gone to school and Jane had to stay at home and learn to sew. _

_One day there was a death and everyone thought that it had been a witch. Our parents were killed while Jane and I were suspected of witchcraft and we were tied to stakes with piles of wood around them. Some person had been doing a speech and the piles of wood were lit. _

_I could feel the flames getting nearer and nearer creeping up my legs and burning my skin, I had closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the wood, I had tried to numb myself to the pain trap myself - deep inside my mind where I couldn't feel anything and for a second or two it worked. I knew it would all be over soon._

_Jane however had been struggling with the ropes and trying to free herself, I had seen it on her face...she wanted the village dead...she felt a lot of anger. We had both been very scared - not only for our own lives but for each other's - but nothing could have prepared us for what happened next._

_Aro and half of the guard appeared in the village and killed everyone - the whole village was wiped out in minutes, Jane and I were rescued from the fire but we saw vampires kill everyone, we assumed that we were to die too. We couldn't have been more wrong._

_We were taken back to Volterra and turned. After the three painful days of another fire we woke to a totally new world, one where myths and legends were real and where we controlled the vampire race._

_Aro then explained to us that he had watched us for a while - because Eleazar had identified that we each had a very powerful gift - and that he had been waiting for us to get older...until we were almost killed._

_Jane's gift was a very powerful one and mine was almost the antidote - pain and numbness. Eleazar said that our gifts were caused by a very painful and traumatic experience just before we were turned - we both knew what that was. _

Jane had changed a lot since. She used to be carefree and would laugh at the smallest thing and then wouldn't be able stop. I hadn't seen her laugh in years and the only time she ever even smiled was when she was using her gift on people - causing them unimaginable pain.

She practically worshipped the ground Aro walked on and would probably do anything he told her to.

I barely even recognised my sister anymore.

"Alec" my sister called and I turned my head to look at her

"Yes Jane?" I asked

"Why did you stop me and why did you give her advice?" she asked and I realised that she was talking about Katelyn

"Katelyn was screaming and for a second I felt sorry for her; I gave her advice because she's gonna get herself killed if she disagrees with the Ancients again"

"Maybe that would be a good thing, vampires like her just get in the way" Jane hissed.

I didn't expect my sister to come out with something like that.

"So you think that what Caius proposes isn't wrong" I challenged

"Yes" Jane replied

"I don't even know you anymore. You used to be a completely different person" I whispered

"I used to be human, being a vampire means that we can now control the human and being a part of the Volturi means we can also control the vampire one too"

"Do you not care about anyone but yourself?" I asked her

Jane looked at me and for a second I was expecting her to hurt me, but nothing came. Then she walked off obviously pretty annoyed with me.

If I could I would leave the Volturi this second, but the night we were turned I had made her a promise

'_We'll always be together - no matter what, I swear that I will never let anything happen to you. You're my little sister' I had whispered _

'_Only by five minutes' Jane had whispered back_

_Then she had punched me in the arm_

_**Matt's POV**_

When I woke up I felt...weird.

My vision was more detailed - I could see every mark on the ceiling, every crack and every piece of dust floating in the air.

"Matt?" Caroline whispered.

I suddenly remembered what had happened before I had woken up. I had been in an unbearable amount of pain until it had just disappeared and everything had gone dark. At first I thought that I was dead but I could still hear my pulse in my ears and then I had woken up.

"Matt?" Caroline asked again, louder this time

My hearing was better too; I could hear a human heartbeat from across the room. Oh my God, I said human. That's when I realised why everything was clearer. I was a vampire! Well not yet but I was going to be.

Suddenly a hundred memories came flooding back into my head...not memories because I hadn't experienced them before now; but things I should have remembered, had I been wearing vervain.

_I was standing in front of Caroline but there were dead bodies all over the floor - mostly vampire._

"_You don't remember anything" Caroline told me "You don't remember that vampires attacked you or that Stefan, Damon and I fought them off. You feel and tripped on the tiles, you knocked yourself out and don't remember anything" she instructed_

_I agreed and they all disappeared._

The memory wasn't one I had seen before but I pushed it to the back of my mind, there were more important things to sort out.

"Matt!" Caroline almost shouted

"It's okay, I'm okay" I told her while trying to sit up

"What happened?" I asked Elena and Caroline

"A vampire attacked you and Caroline saved your life" Elena told me

"And where is this vampire now?" I asked

"At Damon's house talking to Stefan and Damon" Elena stated

I was very confused. I had expected the answer to my question to be more like 'She's ashes' or 'Taken care of' but 'At Damon's house' shocked me quite a bit.

"Why?" I asked

"Well it's a bit complicated" Elena told me

"Actually more like extremely complicated" Caroline said

No one spoke for a few minutes "So can I see this vampire - the one that attacked me?" I asked

"Why?" Caroline asked suspiciously

"I'm not going to try and kill her or anything" I said "I'm not even a vampire yet"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that bit. You have to feed off a human to fully transition" Elena said

Caroline disappeared but was back in seconds holding two blood bags. She chucked them towards me and suddenly I was mesmerised by the red liquid; without warning the burn in the back in my throat was very painful and from somewhere fangs seemed to extend.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena leave the room - I guessed that she didn't want to see this. I bit into the blood bag and let the warm liquid slide down my throat and ease the fire.

After I had finished both the bags I sighed in content and looked at Caroline who was watching me curiously.

"Now can we see this vampire?" I asked

"Yes" Caroline said

We got into Caroline's car while Elena locked up the house, Elena then slid into the back seat and we were on our way.

_**Damon's POV **_

After getting a very confusing call from Stefan, I had driven straight to his house, only to be told that this vampire and Stefan needed to talk in my house.

"What's going on Stefan?" I asked him when we were all seated in the Living room

"Do you remember this vampire?" Stefan asked me, gesturing towards the vampire sitting on my couch

I hadn't really had a proper look at her yet so I concentrated on her and a memory came back to me.

"_Go away Damon!" Both Katelyn and Lizzie had shouted at me_

"_Why should I?" I had asked them_

"_Because we have to complete our studies!" they had shouted again_

"_Fine, I will" I had muttered annoyed_

_I had been walking down the staircase when I had bumped into someone about my age._

"_I'm sorry" she had said_

"_That's okay. What's your name?" I had asked her_

"_Rosemarie Peters, I'm Katelyn's big sister" she had told me_

I flashed back into the present and everything fit into place.

"Rosemarie" I breathed and she nodded

Then I realised something "You're different" I said and she nodded again

"Why?" I asked

"I'm not quite sure yet, but my theory is that there are two different types of vampire. One kind that have marble like skin, sparkle in the sunlight, don't have fangs and can only be killed by another vampire - my kind. And another kind that have human skin, heal quickly, have fangs and can only be killed with a wooden stake."

"You're saying that there are two different kinds of vampires?" I asked Rosemarie

"Yep" she said

I considered that for a minute before asking my next question "What happened to Lizzie and Katelyn?" I asked her

"Well I've heard - through a few rumours - that Katelyn's with the Volturi and as for your sister she's become the most feared vampire of our kind"

"What!" Stefan and I both shouted at the same time

Our little sister could not be the most feared vampire of Rosemarie's kind. That was impossible. Lizzie was just 13 - is just 13. How could she be feared!

"How could she ever be feared?" Stefan asked, speaking the question I was just thinking

"Lizzie has a very special gift, she can fight a-" Rosemarie started but I cut her off

"Fight, This just gets better and better doesn't it" I said

"Yes fight, now can I continue? She asked and both Stefan and I nodded

"She can fight amazingly well, singlehandedly take down whole covens" Rosemarie told us and Stefan put his head in his hands

My 13 year old little sister is the most feared vampire in the world, who can take down whole covens. That was a lot to digest; only yesterday I had thought that she was dead.

"How do we know you're not lying?" I asked her

"Why in Hell would I lie to you, my little sister is stuck with the Volturi!" Rosemarie shouted

Oh, I'd forgotten that she had told us something about The Volturi, whoever they were.

Rosemarie was now sobbing and Stefan had put his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked her

Rosemarie stopped sobbing into to Stefan's shirt and looked at me as if I'd just asked her _What's 1+1_. She then turned to Stefan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know who the Volturi are?" she asked us slowly - like we were totally stupid

"No" Stefan said

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed while burying her head in her hands

"What?" Stefan and I asked with puzzled expressions

Rosemarie sighed and rose her head "The Volturi are basically the vampire police, they make sure that the humans don't discover our existence"

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Stefan said

"Yes and no. The Volturi stop covens from getting too big so that humans don't get suspicious, they stop vampires that start to create armies and they stop people from creating vampire children. But the Volturi also want even more power than they already have...they want Lizzie"

"Over my dead body!" I snarled, jumping to my feet

"Damon calm down. Lizzie is clever and skilled so she won't get caught - she's managed to survive for 147 years" Rosemarie said

"Why would they want a kid?" Stefan asked confusion written all over his face

"Usually they wouldn't but Aro - the leader of the Volturi - knows that if they could get Lizzie to join the guard, the Volturi could be unstoppable. They could control both human and vampire kind" Rosemarie said

"We have to find Lizzie and help her" Stefan said

"But she thinks you're dead" Rosemarie told us

I had no idea how we were going to help Lizzie but we had to find a way.

**Seth's POV**

Since the Cullens had left forks - five years ago - La push and Forks had been pretty quiet. We - all the wolves - stopped phasing as soon as the Cullens left, and only occasionally does a passing vampire come through; which we either get rid of them or tell them to go on their way and not come back - most of them never do.

I turned 20 a few months ago and I'm studying triple science and maths at college - turns out that I quite clever, I just never had time to study when the Cullens were here and the freaky cloak vamps attacked.

I was walking along la push beach thinking about this girl a met at college. Her name is Lara Allen and she's studying English Language and Literature as well as triple science and maths. We have a few lessons together and our lecturer - Mr Harvey - has asked us to do a project on different chemicals and their reactions to each other, he said we could work in partners and she chose me.

Lara's very pretty and very clever and I really like her because she's got this cute little smile and if I tell her something she just sits and listens. We're going to hang out at the weekend do homework, work on our project and go bowling - stuff like that.

It's a Wednesday today so I get to see her in three days, three whole days I don't think I'll last that long!

_Just then my phone buzzed and I looked at the text_

_Hey dude, how's everything in La Push? - Jake_

_Yeah everything's cool, few stray vamps. How's New Hampshire? - Seth_

_Bit of a problem with this vamp and the Volturi - Jake_

_Oh - Seth_

_Any girls caught your eye yet? - Jake_

_Yeah, there's this 1 girl and I REALLY like her but we're just mates at the moment - Seth_

_Does she know you're a wolf? - Jake_

_No - Seth_

_Do you think she could be your imprint? - Jake_

I had no idea whether Lara could be my imprint or not, I barely knew her but I felt like I had all my life. I felt like she was the one.

_I think she is my imprint - Seth_

_Oh, how sweet little Seth is all grown up - Jake_

_Don't push it! - Seth_

_Okay, see ya man - Jake_

_See ya - Seth_

I closed my cell and put it into my pocket. I was pretty sure that Lara was my imprint and that meant I was going to have to tell her about me being a wolf. Now I wonder how that conversation is going to go.

I was picturing the conversation when a very familiar scent stopped me in my tracks, there were two slightly different scents but they both smelled like bleach. It was burning my nose and making me want to phase but I couldn't - not yet - I had to tell Sam.

I pulled out my cell again and pressed 4 on speed dial

"Seth?" Sam asked

"Two vampires have been along La Push beach" I said

"Okay, wait for the rest of the pack" he told me, and as much as I wanted to follow the vampire's scents by myself I knew Sam would kill me - not literally - and as soon as he phased he could use his Alpha power on me.

"Kay" I mumbled into my phone and hung up

I phased, waited for the others and pretty soon I could hear their voices in my head.

'_What's going on Seth?' _Embry asked

'_Vampire scents, two of them and by the look of it they came from the Cullens old place, across La Push beach and into the forest' _I told them

'_They could be friends of the Cullens' _Colin said

'_Or enemies' _Quil pointed out

'_The Volturi?" _Paul asked

I sniffed the ground again ignoring the burn in my nose but this time the smell was slightly different.

'_Wait, no, the scent is more like Renesmee's - half human half vampire'_ I told them

'_What about that half human vamp, Nahuel or something' _Brady suggested

Just then the rest of the pack appeared beside me

'_Let's go' _Sam commanded and we were already running after the vamps

_**Lizzie's POV**_

Nahuel and I were running through the trees towards the airport, eager to get to New Hampshire, when a scent that I had experienced quite a few times before caught my nose - werewolf.

I looked up at the sky and realised something - it couldn't be werewolves the scent wasn't an hour old and it was the middle of the day. The last full moon had been two weeks ago and full moons only come around once a month.

I looked at Nahuel; I could tell from his face that he had registered the scent as well. I closed my eyes and listened for anything that might indicate an attack. Sure enough I could hear paws thudding across the ground and wolf heartbeats, I tried to gauge how many wolves there wolf be...ten. Ten hearts, forty paws and a lot of teeth.

I wasn't worried though, I had dealt with quite a few were wolves in my 147 years of existence. I was _the_ Lizzie Salvatore.

Just as I had guessed ten giant wolves burst out of the trees and were surrounding us in seconds, but they made no move to attack which confused me. I slid into a crouch waiting for one of them to make the first move but still the wolves didn't attack.

Then one of the werewolves - the biggest one, with jet black fur - nodded to another wolf and walked away. Were they showing off? Did they think that by reducing their numbers we would be scared?

The wolf walked back in - but in human form - and stood about three metres away from Nahuel and I.

"Hello, I'm Sam" he said and Nahuel nodded

I stood up straight - they weren't going to attack and I was completely confused.

"As you know I'm Nahuel and this is Lizzie - my friend" Nahuel said and this time Sam nodded

'_As you know'?_ What did he mean by '_As you know'? _Had Nahuel ever met these wolves before

"What's going on because I haven't a clue" I told them

"Do you know about the battle the Cullens had with the Volturi about five years ago?" Nahuel asked me

"Yeah, news like that travels very far" I told him

"These werewolves were on the Cullens side and I'm the half human half vampire that saved everyone" he said a bit too smugly

"But it's not a full moon and they're wolves" I said motioning to the rest of Sam's pack

"We're shape shifters" Sam said "Not werewolves"

"So can you can become other animals too?" I asked him

"No just wolves" Sam said

"Okay" I muttered

"So can we leave now?" Nahuel asked

"Yeah" Sam told us while his pack turned around and headed back into the forest

Nahuel and I left as well and headed for the airport, but while we ran he didn't talk whatsoever and he was acting very suspicious.

I started to think that he was hiding something but maybe it was just my imagination.

_**...**_

_**Thanks to all the people that added this story to their favourite's and subscribed to story alert - it really does mean a lot to me. =D**_

_**But no one commented on chapter 3. =(**_

_**Sorry this took so long but I've been ill and my horrible cold is showing no signs of going.**_

_**But I will never make my readers wait more than a month for my chapter without telling them. That's a promise.**_

_**Enough about me, did anyone hear that L.J Smith has been fired from writing The Vampire Diaries books?**_

_**If you have and want her back, please sign a petition to try and make that happen. **_.

_**But if you haven't check these links out and they will explain it all**_

.com/watch?v=usXzu9rCbKU&feature=related

.com/watch?v=pWgwCTbpMkY&feature=channel

_**If any of you are wondering where I got the info for Jane and Alec's past it was here: **_

.com/wiki/Alec or .com/wiki/Jane

_**Please review and tell me what you think =D**_

_**P.S Feel free to ask me any questions =D xx**_


	5. Rachael Casey

_**Sorry it's been 3 weeks but I might update a bit faster if you reviewed *hint hint* :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and Vampire Diaries aren't mine. Katelyn, Rosemarie, Rachael, Lizzie and this story line are mine.**_

_**POV's: Jane, Rachael, Katelyn**_

_**...**_

_**Jane's POV**_

After I had told Aro about Katelyn's phone call to Lizzie and argued with Alec I had gone to my room to sulk.

I sat down on my couch - I didn't need a bed - and looked around my room, my crimson eyes focusing on a small slip of paper sitting on my desk; I walked over to it and unfolded the note.

_Dear Jane,_

_I'm sorry, really sorry._

_I didn't mean the things I said._

_Please forgive me._

_Your big brother and best friend._

_Alec x_

"Only by five minutes" I muttered and I could hear Alec laughing next door.

Alec and I had separate rooms but they were connected by a wooden door so that we could see each other whenever we wanted.

I turned over the paper and wrote '_You're forgiven' _before passing it through the crack under the door.

Alec and I rarely fought, and even when we did we couldn't stay mad at each other for long. We were twins, it's very hard to break that bond.

Alec pushed open the door and stood in the doorway.

"Do you _really_ think what Caius is doing is right?" he asked me, his face serious.

"Yes, I do" I told him. I would never disagree with my masters.

Alec sighed and no one spoke for at least 5 minutes.

"Do you ever get bored of this life?" he asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused, but before he could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Aro wants you both downstairs, Felix and Demetri are back with something" Chelsea told us.

I looked at Alec but he just shrugged.

We were in the throne room in seconds with our masters.

"Jane, Alec" Aro said nodding towards each of us.

Then the door opened and in came Demetri with Felix carrying a human.

"Why did you bring a human?" Caius asked - before Felix had even put the human down - in his usual malicious tone.

"Wait brother" Aro told him and he nodded at Felix, giving him permission to speak.

"Demetri and I were checking the area - looking for any signs of vampires feeding within Volterra - when a vampire tried to attack her." her gestured to the human girl "He didn't realise we were there, but the vampire was a newborn, a _skilled_ newborn. I tried to attack him but he was stronger than me, it took both of us to take him down" Felix said.

A slight frown crossed Aro's face and I could tell that he had wanted Felix and Demetri to bring the newborn to the castle. Aro would have wanted to utilise his talent.

Demetri continued "What we didn't realise was that the human had run off, we tried to use my gift but it didn't work, I couldn't find her, I couldn't sense her anywhere. We had to follow her scent to find her."

The girl looked about 19, she had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin she was _almost_ pretty, for a human.

"May I?" Aro asked the girl, while extending his hand

"Um...yeah, sure" the girl said while Aro took her hand

Everyone was silent for about a minute while his eyes unfocused and refocused.

"Interesting, I see nothing" Aro said while he looked at the girl with great curiosity and...fondness. Fondness?

For a second I felt a pang of jealousy. _I was Aro's favourite. Wasn't I?_ I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind but they weren't co-operating.

_I could kill the girl, which would erase my competition_

"Jane" Aro commanded, still looking at the girl.

I smiled and looked at the human girl - this was my chance to _accidentally_ kill her. Aro wouldn't be too pleased but Alec would stand up for me - I knew he would.

I focused on the human - sending all my power to my eyes - but nothing happened, no screaming, no writhing in pain, nothing that normally happened.

I focused harder until I had reached the maximum of pain I could enforce, yet this human was still standing completely unharmed. I let out a small snarl.

"Amazing, I have only ever seen that with one other human" Aro said and we all knew who that was, Bella Swan - now apparently Bella Cullen.

"Chelsea, can you change her bonds?" Aro asked her.

Chelsea concentrated on the human before shaking her head "I can't see them or change them, she would appear to have no bonds because I can't get to them or see who she has bonds with. I could see Bella Swan's clearly though."

Aro was smiling at the girl again and the jealousy came back. My hands balled into fists but Alec grabbed my left arm and I calmed down a bit.

Chelsea's gift works in two different ways. She can see people's bonds - which is true feelings, therefore not even Bella Swan can keep that out - and she can change people's bonds - which is all to do with your mind, that bit Bella can keep out.

"What is your name child?" Aro asked the human

"Rachael, Rachael Casey" the girl replied looking quite scared

"Rachael do you know _what_ we are?" Aro asked her

The human looked around the throne room, her eyes taking in the scene before her; and suddenly her face wasn't full of confusion, instead it was replaced by understanding and fear

"Yes" she breathed

"Will you join us?" Aro asked

"Do I have a choice?" she asked quietly

"Not exactly" Aro told the human

Rachael nodded "Yes, I'll join you" she whispered

"Excellent" Aro said and clapped his hands together

"Santiago, change her" Aro said nodding to Rachael

"Yes master" he replied

Santiago didn't have a gift but he had amazing self control, so he was always called on when Aro wanted someone turned.

Santiago walked out of the room - at human speed - with Rachael walking behind him; we would hear her screams soon.

_**Rachael's POV**_

I was led down some steps and into...a basement, by a vampire a bit older than me - he looked to be about 21 or 22; he had blonde/brown, an average build hair and bright red eyes.

I had no idea why I had said yes to the leader vampire, I was truly terrified. I'm going to be turned? What the hell does that mean!

An hour ago I was just going for an evening walk - like I do every night - when I got attacked by a vampire. And then these other vampires attacked him but when I ran off they came after me, and now I'm about to be _turned_ into a vampire - I'm pretty sure I am anyway!

Why _me?_ Why not some other random person, I have a family that needs me! I have a mother, father and little brother; they will be distraught when they find me missing.

Just then the vampire that was leading me - Santiago - turned around to face me, studying me like a dog.

He leaned towards me, like he was going in for a kiss, but instead his cold lips met my neck and I shivered - but not from the temperature. He bit into me - hard - and suddenly it felt like my body was on fire, pain shot though me reaching right to my fingertips and I screamed.

Santiago pulled back and his red eyes were the last thing I remembered before the fire pulled me under.

I don't know how long I was in the unbearable fire but it hurt, a lot. I constantly wished for death, wished that someone would just kill me and end the fire; I would do anything to stop this pain, anything.

Then the pain started to fade and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster until I thought that it would explode. And suddenly it just...stopped, I couldn't hear a heart at all - let alone mine - but I could hear a voice.

"Felix, we need alert our masters, she has finished the transition" a familiar male voice said

"Okay Santiago" another - but deeper - male voice replied

I opened my eyes to find the most beautiful face above me, ruby eyes, brown/blond hair that reflected the light and pale skin. I knew I had seen this face before, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Hello Rachael" a soothing velvet voice said.

I sucked in a deep breath to answer this angel, but instead I clutched my throat when it burned. The vampire noticed that and his face turned sad.

"W-w-what is that?" I asked him, my voice sounding like wind chimes - even though I was stuttering.

"You're thirsty" he told me standing up "You need to feed."

"Thirsty?" I asked him confused.

"Yes" the vampire replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Am I a..." I said, not wanting to say the last word. I knew the answer but I couldn't help asking.

"Santiago!" A girl's voice called "Master Aro wanted to see her immediately after she had woken up!"

"Sorry Jane. I will bring her right away" the vampire next to me - who I now knew was Santiago - called back.

Santiago held out a hand to me but I didn't take it "You still haven't answered my question" I told him.

"I'm afraid that our Masters will have to answer your questions Rachael" he told me. I took his hand and stood up.

"Why do you call them _Masters_?" I asked him while we walked "It seems a bit formal to me."

"Because it's supposed to be formal, they _are _our masters. You'll have to call them Masters too" Santiago said.

"Oh my God" I breathed as I caught my reflection in a mirror. I looked like a catwalk mode, no, better than that, I was...beautiful.

"Yeah, that's one of the perks of being a vampire" he said while I examined myself.

I had a flawless pale face with scarlet eyes and mahogany hair. I lifted up my worn t-shirt to reveal a perfect flat stomach; when I was _human_ I didn't exercise at all and I had liked chocolate a bit too much, but now it was completely flat.

"So I am a vampire." I said to him "Cool."

"Santiago!" the girl's voice called again.

"Coming Jane" he hissed with obvious dislike.

We rounded a corner and Santiago pushed open some old oak doors to reveal a giant circular room. There were three thrones in the centre of the room and on each sat a vampire.

The first vampire had pale translucent skin, jet black hair all the way to his shoulders, filmy red eyes and an amused expression on his face.

The second vampire had the same translucent pale skin and filmy eyes but his hair was brown and down to his shoulders, his expression was almost...bored?

The third vampire again had filmy red eyes and pale translucent skin but his hair was blond/white and it came down to his shoulders, his expression was of hatred.

"Rachael, there you are" the first vampire said "Now, I expect you're a bit confused?"

I nodded.

"First of all, we are the Volturi. I'm Aro and these are my brothers Marcus" he gestured to the brown haired vampire "and Caius." He gestured to the blond/white haired vampire.

"Then there is our guard, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Katelyn, Santiago, the other 16 members of our guard and Heidi - she will be back soon"

I nodded again and I wondered where Heidi had gone.

"You may have a gift, actually I think you _do_ have a gift and we need to find out what that is; but you need to feed first."

"Like on humans?" I asked quietly, the burn in my throat becoming more painful by the second.

"Yes, _like_ _on humans_" the blond-white vampire - Caius - snarled at me.

"Is there another way?" I asked. I was surprised that I had even asked that. Maybe being a vampire was making me cockier.

One of the guard - Katelyn, I think - opened her mouth to speak but Caius silenced her with a look and then whispered something in...Was it Latin? Damn, they must know I speak fluent Italian.

"Nonne versat cogitare quasi Vegetarian Cullens nostros amicos, in te iam satis est molestia!" _(Don't even think about turning her vegetarian like our _friends_ the Cullens, you're already in enough trouble as it is!)_

After that Katelyn shut her mouth and kept her eyes in her feet.

"Unfortunately not" Aro said, answering my earlier question.

I nodded, for the third time.

"Master, Heidi is back" a copper haired vampire said - who I guessed was one of the other 16 vampires in the Volturi.

"Ah, good" Aro said clapping his hands together "Bring her through."

In walked an extremely beautiful looking vampire with about 30 or 40 human tourists all looking very confused, some looked scared.

I looked at every vampire's expression, most of them were thirst and excitement but Katelyn's was almost sadness mixed with thirst. That confused me.

Aro stood up and spread his arms out "Welcome our guests, to the famous Volterra castle" he paused and looked around at the other vampires in the room, while a sick smile appeared on his face "Now, shall we begin."

Every vampire in the room grabbed a human - including me - and started draining their victim. Humans were screaming or crying and vampires were hissing and moaning.

The warm blood slid down my throat and I threw the lifeless body to the floor before starting on another.

When all that was left were dead corpses Aro turned to me "Now, let's see about your gift shall we."

_**Katelyn's POV**_

After I had fed I looked at the dead bodies at my feet, I wished that Aro would give me permission to turn vegetarian.

Then I looked at Rachael; she had no idea what she was getting herself into, being in the Volturi meant that it was very hard to leave again...unless you were Lizzie.

I sighed. I knew I was in _a lot _of trouble for calling Lizzie, as Caius pointed out earlier. Maybe they'll let me live...hopefully.

What did Lizzie used to say? _"You haven't lost until you've given up hope."_

"Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec" Aro called.

"Yes master?" they all asked and appeared at his side.

"Alec, I want you to keep an eye on Katelyn for me, make sure she doesn't try to leave. She and I have some business to discuss later."

"Yes mater" Alec said and walked over to me, looking _very_ annoyed.

"Felix, Demetri and Jane" I want you to help me and Rachael find out what exactly what her gift is."

"Yes master" Felix and Demetri replied without hesitation.

"Yes master" Jane muttered and I tried not to laugh but a little giggle escaped my lips. Jane had been Aro's favourite since he had found her and Alec, but now Aro had his eye on another vampire and Jane was jealous.

Just them Jane turned to look at me and I waited for the pain to come, the pain that I had experienced so many times before. But none came.

"Come on" I heard Alec snarl at me "Preferably _before_ my sister kills you"

"Fine" I said and marched off to my room with Alec following behind me.

When I reached my room I walked in and plopped down on my couch while Alec stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I've never seen you're room before" Alec mused, looking around my room.

"Uh huh" I said while picking up 'The Scarlet Letter' by Nathaniel Hawthorne - I had seen the film as well but the book was so much better - and turning to page 37 - vampires don't need bookmarks because they have _very _long memories.

Alec walked over to my bookshelf and started browsing through my enormous collection of books.

"Is there any book you don't have" he muttered, still browsing.

I shrugged "Half of them are mine and the other half are Lizzie's" I told him.

I had no idea why I was telling him that, I usually kept most of Lizzie and I's business locked up inside my mind. So why was I telling someone, especially a member of the Volturi?

It was because I _trusted_ Alec, God only knows why - actually I doubt God even knows. I just felt that I could tell Alec stuff; and the only other person that I felt like that towards was Lizzie, and she was my best friend.

"Really?" Alec asked in surprised, and that annoyed me.

"Oh, so because Lizzie is supposed to be the ultimate enemy of the Volturi she isn't allowed to be an actual person who reads books" I snarled at him.

"Okay, okay, calm down" he told me.

For the next few minutes no one spoke until Alec broke the silence.

"Why?" he asked me picking up 'A Midsummer's Night's Dream' by Shakespeare - one of Lizzie's favourite books.

"_Why_ what?" I asked him confused.

"Why would you tell Lizzie something if you know that _when_ you get caught, Aro might kill you?" Alec asked.

"Because Lizzie's my best friend, I would _die_ for her, like she would for me" I told him.

"You can't possibly know that" Alec retorted.

"Yes I can! How many times has Lizzie tried to get me out of this place!" I shouted and Alec began counting on his fingers.

"Rhetorical question, idiot" I snarled at him.

Alec didn't reply so I spoke instead.

"Besides you'd do the same thing for Jane" I muttered.

"I suppose your right" he told me "But you know that you're in a massive amount of trouble, don't you?"

"Yes" I said and buried my head in my hands. What was I going to do about that?

Would Alec help me? No, I really doubted it, Jane wouldn't let him. But maybe if I-

Suddenly my thoughts were cut off by a blood curdling scream, the sort of scream that escapes your mouth when Jane tortures you.

But there was something about it that made it seem strange.

It was because the scream sounded like it was coming from...Jane?

_**...**_

_**Okay, I have a few things to say:**_

_**1) The actors that I think should play Katelyn, Rosemarie, Lizzie and Rachael are on my website (go to the website button on my profile)**_

_**2) If no one reviews then I might seriously think about stopping this story.**_

_**3) I know that the only POV's were from the Volturi's side but basically: The Cullens are waiting for Lizzie and Nahuel to arrive, The characters from The Vampire Diaries are debating on how to help Lizzie, The Quileute werewolves are just patrolling (as usual) and Nahuel and Lizzie are on a plane to forks. All the exciting stuff is happening in Volterra.**_

_**Leave a comment (please) :D x**_


	6. A Disovered Gift

_**I sent a lot of people messages that I couldn't update my story and that was true but now I've found a temporary solution. **_

_**If you ever get an error message when you try to edit your story replace the word 'property' with 'content'. Unfortunately you cannot change the summary or rating.**_

_**Thanks to this my story will continue as normal! :D**_

_**... **_

_**Thanks to **__**Sox Shoes And Amilia**__** for telling me to chillax, I needed it.**_

_**And thanks to **__** Emz Salvatore for encouraging (Is that the right word? No it's not. Oh well) me to finish this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I only own this story line and any characters that aren't originally in Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**_

_**POV's: Demetri, Alec, Katelyn, Alice **_

_**...**_

_**Demetri's POV**_

"Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec" Aro called.

"Yes master?" we all asked and appeared at his side.

"Alec, I want you to keep an eye on Katelyn for me, make sure she doesn't try to leave. She and I have some business to discuss later." Aro told him and I frowned. What did he mean?

"Yes mater" Alec said and walked over to Katelyn, looking _very_ annoyed. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Felix, Demetri and Jane" I want you to help me and Rachael find out what exactly what her gift is."

"Yes master" Felix and I replied without hesitation.

"Yes master" Jane muttered and I heard someone giggle. I looked over to see that it had been Katelyn, typical. Felix and I tensed, we both knew what would happen next.

Jane stared at Katelyn and Katelyn closed her eyes, she knew what was about to happen too. We waited for her screams but none came, instead Alec seemed to be glaring at Jane. That was weird.

"Come on" I heard Alec snarl at Katelyn "Preferably _before_ my sister kills you"

"Fine" Katelyn said and marched off to her room with Alec following behind me.

I looked at Felix but he just shrugged. We were going to have to question Alec on that later.

Aro led us into the giant _training room_. The training room is basically a giant empty room used for finding out vampire's gift and practising them.

The last time I was in here we were training with Lizzie - that was almost a century ago.

As we walked into the giant room I looked over to see Aro's face harden slightly - Lizzie's scent was pretty powerful here because Aro and Caius had made Felix and I train her almost every day.

"Right" Aro said and clapped his hands - something he did quite often "Let's get started"

Rachael walked into the centre of the room and stood there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.

"Felix" Aro commanded and he stepped forward.

Although Felix's name wasn't a particularly a scary one, if it was called it meant death for the vampire that had wronged.

Felix moved towards Rachael and she started to back away from him, shaking slightly. Although Felix wasn't going to harm her, Rachael didn't know that and she wasn't going to.

I had seen this routine hundreds of times; Felix was to move towards the vampire - like he was going to kill them - and then usually their gift was triggered. Fear was the best motivator.

Felix got about two feet away from Rachael when he just stopped, he didn't move at all.

"Felix?" Aro asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to attack her but she is _making_ me feel like I don't wantto attack her" Felix told us, still not moving.

"Hmm interesting" I heard Aro murmur.

Felix walked back towards us and I went over the possibilities of Rachael's gift in my head. It was a physical gift because she stopped Felix from attacking her, but it could be anything.

"Demetri" Aro commanded and I closed my eyes.

I tried to sense Rachael's mind and trace it back to the castle but her mind wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see her standing right in front of me but I still couldn't find the tenor of her thoughts.

Instead every time I tried to find her I caught the tenor of my own mind. That was weird, very weird.

"Demetri?" Aro asked me and I held out my hand. I knew that it would be easier to explain if I _showed _Aro, he touched his palm to mine for less than a second.

"Amazing, I wonder if..." Aro trailed off.

"Jane" he commanded and Jane stepped forward, a small evil smile appearing on her face.

Jane stared at Rachael but instead of Rachael falling to the floor and screaming, Jane did.

_**Alec's POV**_

I was busy keeping an eye on Katelyn when I heard Jane's piercing scream from downstairs and I froze, everyone one did.

The last time Jane had screamed like _that_ we were human and being burnt at the stake.

She screamed louder and I snapped out of my state. I ran at full speed to the training room and in less than a second I was kneeling beside her writhing body. While the rest of the Volturi appeared and watched in horror at the scene before them.

"Stop it! Now!" I snarled at Rachael - who was staring at Jane - and Jane stopped screaming.

"What did you do to her?" I snarled at Rachael while I slipped into a crouch

"Alec" I heard Aro caution behind me but I was too angry to care. I tensed my muscles, ready to spring at Rachael.

"Alec" Aro cautioned again - louder this time - but I wasn't listening. How dare she hurt my sister! She's not even properly joined the Volturi yet!

"Alec?" a voice asked me but it wasn't Aro's. It was Katelyn's, and to my surprise I stepped back.

"Now you have stopped advancing on Rachael, can we continue?" Aro asked me

I nodded - but I was still angry - and helped Jane up from the floor.

Aro turned to Rachael - whose eyes were wide with fear "Well Rachael, it appears you have an amazingly powerful gift..."

"But?" she asked him, though it was barley a whisper

"But you need to learn to control it" Aro told Rachael and her posture relaxed.

She must have thought Aro would have her killed. It was shame he hadn't as I would have gladly delivered it myself.

Forget her gift, no one hurts my sister and gets away with it...and Rachael wouldn't either, I just had to bide my time.

Surprisingly Jane was silent and just clung onto me; I thought she would have been tearing Rachael to pieces by now.

She must be having flashbacks of the pain when we were burning at the stake and during our transformation - something I never wanted to experience again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her" Rachael said nodding towards Jane. A small growl escaped through my clenched teeth but Aro ignored it.

"Yes, as you should be. But Jane will recover as it appears you used her own gift against her. And Jane's gift only affects your mind; it's just an illusion of pain" Aro told her.

Despite Aro being my _master_ I wanted to rip his head off right there and then. He had no idea whether or not Jane would recover, she might never recover.

"Where as your gift seems to be both physical and mental - something I've never seen in a vampire before. When you were human I presumed your gift was a shield, yet now your gift seems to be more like...a mirror. When others try to harm you, you put up a mirror, turning their gifts back on them" Aro told Rachael.

"I wonder if you can do that with my gift." Aro said and walked towards Rachael "May I?" he asked her and she nodded.

The room turned silent as Aro read - or tried to read - Rachael's thoughts. "Interesting, I only see my own" Aro murmured as he released her hand.

Rachael looked confused; she didn't know what Aro's gift was.

"My brother Aro can read every thought you've ever had in your entire life. We don't allow secrets in the Volturi" Caius told her, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Aro face turn sad, before he regained his usual mood.

"I wonder if you can use your _mirror _to shield others" Aro thought out loud.

"Try to shield someone else in this room, it doesn't matter who. And Demetri will try and track the tenor of their mind back here" Aro told Rachael and she closed her eyes.

"Demetri" Aro commanded and I also closed my eyes.

Inside the castle I could feel the tenor of everyone's thoughts - apart from Rachael - when Santiago's tenor of his mind just disappeared...and then Corin's did too.

"Santiago's and Corin's minds just disappeared, as if they weren't there" I told the entire group of vampire's in the room.

"Amazing" Aro breathed and Marcus nodded.

"We could use her ability to our advantage in the upcoming plan" Caius said "I have purposely been changing my decisions with the Vegetarian vampire extermination, so that the future predicting Cullen couldn't see our final decision yet. We could use Rachael's gift to stop the Cullens knowing of our attack by turning their visions back on them, we'd have the element of surprise."

"Well done brother, it seems you're right" Aro said in almost disbelief.

"Well of course I am" Caius retorted.

"But she'll need to practice it" Marcus said, actually joining in on the conversation for once.

"How long can you hold your _mirror-shield _up?" Aro asked Rachael.

"Umm...I don't know, but I can't feel any time limit on it" she told Aro and I could practically see little clogs turning inside his head, formulating a plan.

_**Katelyn's POV**_

Aro most probably had the _Vegetarian extermination _- as Caius called it - all planned out in his head now Rachael's gift had been found. Plus Lizzie and the Cullens would have no idea what hit them.

I _had _to tell Lizzie, I knew I had to, but that's exactly what Aro expected me to do. Aro knew that I would try and tell Lizzie about Rachael and her gift, he was just waiting for me to call her...again.

And I was sure Aro would have someone _keep an eye on me_ so that it would be almost impossible to call her. Damn!

"Demetri and Felix, I want you to help Rachael practice and improve her control on her gift. Alec, take Jane upstairs and make sure she feeds. Katelyn, you and I have some _business_ to discuss." Aro told us and I sighed when he said the last sentence.

Alec and Jane were out of the room like a shot, Demetri and Felix reluctantly turned back to Rachael - they hated training newbie's - and I followed Aro out of the training room.

We walked down the ancient corridors passing paintings that were easily a thousand years old. Some of them were paintings of people others were landscapes or what looked like the peasant's revolt and other battles.

We entered Aro's study and he sat in a leather chair behind a desk, before motioning to me to sit in the one opposite to it.

"So Katelyn, I have information from Jane that you have had contact with a certain Lizzie Salvatore" Aro said and I kept quiet.

"And that you have told her of the information of - what Caius calls - the _Vegetarian extermination. _Is this true?" Aro asked me.

I looked at the floor and nodded, the consequences would be worse if I lied to him.

"Well - as I'm sure you're aware - this is very serious. Sharing information about the Volturi to people outside of it is prohibited, especially sharing it with Lizzie Salvatore." Aro told me.

"So what do we do with you" Aro mused, probably going over possibilities in his head.

"I will confer will my brothers. You are free to go, but don't try anything..." Aro paused and searched for the right word "Stupid. And Heidi will be watching your every move" he told me and I stood up and walked out the door.

Heidi was waiting outside Aro office so I had no escape, I couldn't run and I definitely couldn't call Lizzie. Damn!

"Aro has given me permission to kill you if you try to escape so I wouldn't try it, if you value your life" Heidi told me "Do you?" she then asked, but her face didn't show any interest in what my answer would be.

"I value it enough" I told her before turning in the direction of my room.

Heidi didn't particularly like me - not many vampires did since I was the trusted friend of Lizzie Salvatore - and the feeling was mutual so I was determined to ignore her as much as possible.

"You're in _so_ much trouble" she told me - stating the obvious - as we walked down one of the many corridors in the castle.

"Really, I had no idea" I shot back sarcastically.

"There's no need to be sarcastic" Heidi murmured and I was surprised she actually knew what sarcasm was.

When we reached the door for my room I opened it for myself and then shut it in Heidi's face. Well I couldn't possibly be in _more_ trouble, could I.

"Fine shut the door in my face, see if I care!" Heidi shouted at me and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Stupid and immature" she muttered as she walked into my room and I was instantly set into another fit of laughter. Why was I laughing so much?

Heidi was right, I needed to stop being so immature and focus on how to get the information about Rachael to Lizzie. Why couldn't I come up with anything!

I could try and call her again? No too risky.

Text her? No, the Volturi had the sources to trace it.

A letter? Yes, but the Volturi could read it.

Then I came up with the perfect idea. The Volturi didn't know pig Latin; they deemed it as a slang language and wouldn't bother learning it. I would write to her in pig Latin.

I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing frantically

earDay izzieLay, _(Dear Lizzie)_

heTay oltuirVay avehay aay ewnay embermay, erhay amenay siay achaelRay ndaay hesay ashay aay iftgay alledcay aay irrormay-heildsay. _(The Volturi have a new member, her name is Rachael and she has a gift called a mirror-shield.)_

heSay ancay urntay ouryay wnoay iftgay gainstaay ouyay. _(She can turn your own gift against you.)_

eBay arefulcay ndaay fiay Iay maay otnay taay hetay attlebay xpecteay hetay orstway. _(Be careful and if I am not at the battle expect the worst.)_

atelynKay x _(Katelyn x)_

I folded the paper up and ignored Heidi's more-than-suspicious look while I shoved the paper in an envelope.

"I need to read that before you post it anywhere" Heidi told me and I handed her the envelope. She looked rather surprised that I had just given it to her without an argument but she opened it anyway.

Heidi stared at the paper with a confused expression for about a minute - maybe she thought that the jumble of words would magically reveal themselves if she looked at them for long enough - before handing the paper back to me.

"I have no idea what goes on inside that brain of yours and I'm not quite sure that I want to know, but nether less you have permission to post this...random jumble of words." Heidi told me.

I grabbed a pen and tried to remember the Cullens New Hampshire address. I had heard Aro say it once. What was it, what was it? Oh yes I remember.

I quickly scribbled down the address and thrust the envelope towards a very, almost scared looking Heidi.

"Thomas" she called and he appeared in the doorway.

"Post this for me, will you" she said, fluttering her eyelashes and handing him the cream envelope. Heidi could practically make any man do whatever she wanted with a click of her fingers.

"Sure sugar" he said before disappearing and I rolled my eyes. Men, all the same.

I had never been religious since I had become a vampire but I prayed that the letter would reach Lizzie and the Cullens and at the end I added that hopefully the Volturi wouldn't kill me.

Now all I could do was hope.

_**Alice's POV**_

The whole of my family was on edge and the majority of us had coal black eyes we were just waiting for Lizzie, for anything.

Esme had been worrying about her _children_; Edward had gone into over protective mode and he was worried as hell; Rosalie was even more pissed off with everyone than normal; Carlisle was worried, but not about Lizzie; Bella was unsuccessfully trying to keep Nessie from finding out how serious this was; Emmet was barely fazed - as usual; Nessie was worried; Jake was over protective over Nessie; I was worried about my visions - or lack of them and Jasper was having a hard time dealing with everyone's emotions.

I had been watching the Volturi's decisions - to see if they were planning to get involved - well more like trying to watch them. Aro and Caius had been constantly changing their minds about something and I had no idea what. It was amazingly frustrating to have a gift and then for someone to play with the blind spots in it.

"Alice?" Edward asked and I replied mentally.

_No, nothing, I still can't see anything definite to do with the Volturi._ I told him.

"We need to hunt, all of us" Carlisle said standing up.

"Alice, you said that Lizzie won't be here until tomorrow. Is that still the case?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded "Yes it is" I told him.

"Alright then. Jacob, stay here in case Lizzie arrives early for any reason, the rest of us won't go too far and we should be back by tonight." Carlisle ordered, taking on his _dad_ role.

Jacob whined from across the room, he was going to miss Nessie so much but he had to say here.

"I'm sorry Jacob but that's the only way we can all be back by tonight, if you stay here" Carlisle told him sympathetically.

"Suck it up, dog" Rosalie snarled at Jake and he winced, she was in a _very _bad mood today.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry Mom" she muttered and Esme mouthed 'Sorry' to Jacob.

Everyone filed out of the house - apart from Jacob, who Ness kissed passionately before joining the rest of us - and set off towards the woods.

We ran for about half an hour before we each broke off in pairs - with our mates - from the main group and started to track our prey.

The sky was quite light but not sunny so our skin didn't shine, which meant we could stay closer to home.

Jasper and I caught the scent of a herd of deer and we ran towards it, the burn in my throat getting more painful by the second.

When we reached the small herd of about 9 or 10 deer Jasper has no hesitation before he sprang through the air and landed next to the buck before snapping its neck and draining it dry.

Soon after, I sprang and landed next to one of the adult deer, before I too snapped its neck and sliced my teeth into one of the main arteries, draining the life - and blood - out of it second by second.

The moment I finished the first deer I stared to run after the rest of the herd; that had bolted when they had seen us and soon Jasper was at my side.

We followed the deer's scent for about 100 metres when we came across the herd again and this time Jasper and I took two or three deer down before our thirst was quenched.

After we hunted Jasper and I sat on a fallen tree and I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes, for that moment I was absolute bliss.

"Do you think this will all work out, in the end?" I asked him, I needed reassurance that everything was going to turn out fine, right now.

"I hope so" Jasper murmured and I tried to look for the Volturi's future again but I couldn't.

The visions were changing so fast that I could only get glimpses of each one but I had gotten a few things from them.

Lizzie Salvatore was in almost everyone so I assumed that she was a major part of the Volturi's plan, whatever it was.

A girl - about 16 - with brown hair, red eyes and a Volturi crest was in most of them as well, usually standing next to Lizzie. Yet Lizzie looked like she totally trusted this girl. Did that mean that she was with the Volturi? She couldn't be because both the vampires - Lizzie and the girl - seemed to express nothing but hate towards the Volturi. The girl was on our side.

Nahuel was in quite a few of them. I had learned how to see around half human half vampire's but the werewolves were still another blind spot for me. In most of them Nahuel was standing beside Lizzie or us but in one vision I had seen, he had been letting Aro read his mind. I didn't know if it was willingly or not.

I was about to tell Jasper that we should start heading back when I tried to look for the Volturi one more time and all I managed was to see was our future for the next few hours. That had never happened before.

So I tried to look for the Volturi's future again but instead I could only see our own. I started to breathe faster and faster. What if I was losing my vision powers? What if I couldn't see the future anymore? What If something happened and I couldn't warn my family?

"Alice?" Jasper asked me and shook my shoulders but I didn't reply.

"Alice?" he asked again louder.

"Alice!" he shouted in my ear but I still couldn't see the Volturi. Shit! What if I got the whole family killed? What if they all died and it was my fault? What if the Volturi came to kill us and I had no idea? Oh my God! Oh Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

"Carlisle!" I screamed before Jaspers cold arms pulled me to him.

_**...**_

_**So what do we think of the sort of cliff hanger? I kind of wanted it to be sort of dramatic. **_

_**I hope to get Lizzie to meet Stefan and Damon soon...hopefully.**_

_**Check out my AWESOME friend (Emz Salvatore) **__** who is probably dancing on the ceiling now that I've updated.**_

_**I aim to get every chapter out after 2 or 3 weeks so be patient.**_

_**Review if you want to and now I'm going to sleep.**_

_**Adios amigos! :D x**_

_**P.S Has anyone got the 7**__**th**__** Vampires book yet? If you have I envy you.**_

_**P.P.S Pig Latin is a real language, I didn't make it up. You have to take the first letter of the word and put it at the back and then add ay. E.g. Hello becomes elloHay and Bye becomes yeBay.**_


	7. The Arival

_**Haha! I got this chapter out in less than 2 weeks! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries and I never will (shame). However all the characters that I've made up and this story line are mine.**_

_**POV's: Carlisle, Lizzie, Edward, Bella**_

_**...**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Esme and I had taken down a few Elk and we were about the head back when I heard a scream echo through the forest.

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice screamed and I froze. What if it was the Volturi!

I ran at full speed through the forest with Esme behind me. I was expecting to find some of the Volturi's guard but instead it was just Alice dry sobbing into Jasper's shirt; with Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Edward and Nessie standing around them nervously.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just suddenly broke down" Jasper told me and Edward shrugged.

"Alice?" I asked her.

"I can't _see_ anything" she breathed said and we all knew what she meant. Alice's visions weren't working.

"What do you mean, _anything _dear?" Esme asked her, being motherly, one of the things I loved about her.

"I was looking for the Volturi's future when it just disappeared" Alice whispered.

"Totally disappeared?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I keep seeing our futures instead of theirs" Alice said, louder now.

"Has that ever happened before?" I asked her and Alice shook her head.

"The Volturi could be working with werewolves" Emmet suggested, but I truly doubted it.

"Remember what Aro thought at the battle" Bella said and a memory came to mind.

_Jacob's vast head had turned in Edward's direction, and a faint whine had slipped from between his teeth._

"_He's intrigued with the idea of...guard dogs"_

_There had been one second of dead silence. And then the sound of the furious snarls ripping from the entire pack filled the giant clearing._

The memory ended and although I had remembered Aro's enthusiasm for the wolves to become guard dogs, I still didn't think that Caius would allow the idea.

"No" I shook my head "Even the Volturi wouldn't trust werewolves to guard them, at the battle Aro was just being open minded."

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked while he picked Alice up.

There was silence for a second while everyone thought about what we _would _do next, I broke it.

"We go back to the house - everyone has fed - and we wait for our guests tomorrow" I told them, tomorrow was going to be a stressful day.

Most of my family nodded and we all raced back to the house - Jasper carrying Alice - in silence.

After about 20 minutes we reached our house and the first thing Renesmee did was run up to Jacob and kiss him passionately. Esme squeezed my hand, Edward looked like he wanted to kill Jacob and Emmet pretended to vomit in a bush.

"Very mature Emmet, very mature" I told him as we slowly filed into our home.

Jacob had a cream envelope in his hand with two names written on it _Carlisle Cullen and family, Elizabeth Salvatore._ It had the Volturi crest in the left corner, opposite the stamp. Why would the Volturi send _us_ a letter, let alone Lizzie - she hated being called her full name - Elizabeth - so she made everyone call her Lizzie.

"What's that?" Nessie asked Jacob, pointing to the envelope.

"Oh, this came in the post while you guys were gone" Jacob said and he handed me the letter. I studied the handwriting before coming to the conclusion that it must be Katelyn's, I remembered her handwriting as she was Lizzie's best, and maybe only, friend.

"It has the Volturi crest on it" Edward murmured, leaning over my shoulder.

"The Volturi?" Nessie half asked half shouted.

"What the fuck would they want?" Rosalie snarled harshly.

"Rosalie!" both Esme and I scolded at the same time.

"Sorry Mom, sorry Dad" she said.

"Seriously though, what do they want?" Rosalie asked, slightly less angrily.

"I have no idea" I murmured as I turned the envelope over in my hands, examining it.

I carefully opened the envelope - as not to damage the letter - and I scanned the jumbled up writing. None of it made sense, not one word! Who would send a letter that we couldn't read. Why would Katelyn do that?

"Are those even words?" Jasper asked, the whole of my family was now looking at the letter.

"I don't know" I said, shaking my head. None of this made any sense! It was like an important puzzle with all the main pieces missing. Then again Lizzie might...

That was it! Katelyn had written a letter that only Lizzie would be able to understand. So that the Volturi had no idea what she had written, but we didn't either.

"Who's it from?" Jacob asked while he walked in from the Kitchen. Werewolves - always hungry.

"Katelyn Peters" I told them yet no one understood, apart from Edward.

"Who's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"One of the Volturi guard" I said, matter-of-factly.

"Why would she send _us_ a letter?" Jasper inquired but I had no answer so I just shrugged. I really had no idea.

Renesmee yawned and only then were we aware of how late it was, it was pitch black outside and the clock read 11:32 pm. Lizzie would be here in less than 10 hours, she was arriving at 9:10 am - according to Alice.

"Renesmee and Jake, you should sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Bella ordered.

"But I'm not-" Renesmee started to say but she immediately cut off by a yawn "...tired"

"Oh yes you are" Edward told her "Bed, now" he ordered, like she was still two.

"Fine" she muttered, pulling Jake along with her back to their cottage.

I studied the letter again and a frown spread across my face before Esme slipped her hand into mine.

"It will be okay, I'm sure of it" Esme told me but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"I hope you're right Esme, I hope you're right" I muttered before kissing her forehead.

What sort of mess had I gotten us into.

_**Lizzie's POV**_

Nahuel and I had been on the plane for a while now and we knew that we would be landing soon, my stomach was doing back flips and I constantly on edge.

I looked out of the window and saw tiny houses and miniature people but with my hyped vision I could see every shop title and every car model.

I was nervous, very nervous. I had no idea what would happen when we arrived. Would the Cullens welcome me with open arms - I very much doubted it, would they completely ignore me or would they try to kill me the second I arrived?

Nahuel had kept very quiet for the whole journey and although I knew he was nervous too there was something else. Regret? Sadness? Why would he be feeling those?

I would have guessed it if Nahuel hadn't been wearing black sunglasses that covered most of his face - his red eyes would have scared the other passengers to death, and we were trying to be inconspicuous.

_Calm down Lizzie, you're over analysing things as usual. _I told myself but couldn't completely stop worrying about it.

When we finally touched down Nahuel and I rushed out of the plane at slightly faster than human speed, it was a relief to get out of the crowded cabin.

I looked at myself in a window reflection and only then did I realise how thirsty I was, my eyes were coal black and although the burn in the back of my throat wasn't very bad at the moment I knew it would only get worse.

Then I looked over the shoulder of my reflection to see Nahuel - he had taken off his sunglasses and his eyes were coal black too, and he looked to be in a considerable amount of pain. Animal blood sustains you for longer than human blood. We both needed to hunt, quickly.

"I need to hunt and you need to..._feed_" I told him. I hated the idea of some human's life being taken by the vampire standing next to me but we both needed to feed desperately and we needed to get to the Cullens as quick as possible.

"We should meet back here..." at the airport "in about an hour. Make sure you dispose of the bodies..." one human wasn't going to satisfy him "and if you don't arrive - I don't care about the reason - I will leave for the Cullen household without you. Got it?" I asked him and Nahuel nodded - he was in _a lot _of pain.

"Good" I muttered - I knew he could hear me - and I raced towards the nearest forest I could find.

I found a small forest and after I had killed a few dear I sat on a fallen tree. I looked at my watch, I had 20 minutes yet, good.

I wondered how Nahuel was doing but then I realised exactly _what _he was hunting. Although I knew that Nahuel would clean up after himself it made me sick to my stomach thinking about a human being killed for hum to survive. I just felt so...wrong.

I sighed. I was unbelievably glad that Carlisle had introduced me to the _vegetarian diet_. I couldn't imagine being a monster, but how could I think that way when my best friend was a human blood drinker - not by her choice, but... Did I count Katelyn as a monster, could I look at my best friend that way?

No I couldn't. Katelyn and I had been friends since we were four years old. We had been friends one hundred and fifty-something years, it was just unfortunate that Katelyn was stuck with the Volturi.

I checked my watch again to find that I had wasted ten minutes just debating with myself, only _I _would do that. I stood up and started running towards the airport, the branches of the trees brushing my arms and legs.

When I arrived I found that Nahuel was already there - he must have taken my earlier warning _very_ seriously - he had blood red eyes - under his sunglasses - and he was leaning against a rental car.

"I thought that we might need a car as we would be more conspicuous running" Nahuel told me as I walked up to him.

"Thanks, I didn't think of that" I admitted and Nahuel smiled.

"I thought you were _the_ Lizzie Salvatore" he told me "Don't you think of _everything_"

Now that he had...fed, Nahuel had defiantly become more confident, and for _me _that was going to be incredibly annoying.

"Don't push it or I might be tempted to kill you, little boy" I snarled at him and for a second Nahuel looked taken aback but he soon regained his confidence.

"Look who's calling who _little_" he said and laughed.

I snarled at him and gave him the look of death. "I could easily kill you in less than a second, so I suggest you don't bet on my bad side" I snarled before getting in the rental car - a Porsche.

Nahuel didn't move for about a minute - I must have _really_ scared him - so I beeped the horn. "Come on! We don't have all day!" I shouted at him and Nahuel got into the Porsche in a daze.

I sped off and we had gotten about 3 miles before Nahuel remembered something obvious.

"Aren't you too young to have a licence?" he asked me.

"Yes but I can easily look 15" I told him.

The driving age was so much easier in America; you only had to be 15. However in England it had been a totally different story, their driving age was 17. Seventeen! It had taken _a lot _of make-up, some GHD's and a pair of _big_ heels for me to be given a license, and then I was questioned thoroughly.

"Oh, okay" Nahuel mumbled before turning to stare out of the window again in a trance like state.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing" he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" I asked him and he nodded slightly.

"Did you really mean what you said back at the airport?" Nahuel asked quietly.

I thought back to when I had threatened him in the car park.

"Oh yes. I would kill you" I told him. I didn't _really _mean it, well I sort of did, but I wasn't about to take the threat back.

"So the rumours are true" he muttered to himself and my head jerked in his direction.

'What rumours!' I was about to ask him but the Cullen house came into sight. That would have to wait until later.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was pacing up and down the living room - something I usually did when I was anxious - when I caught two new minds come into range.

_-The rumours are true!- _

A faintly familiar voice shouted in his head - that was Nahuel.

_-What the hell! What rumours! Oh look the Cullens house; I'll have to question Nahuel on these _rumours_ later-_

The second thoughts were of a child's mind but they were more...sophisticated, than human teenager's thoughts. That had to Lizzie and she could see our house so she couldn't be more than 5 minutes away.

"They're almost here" I murmured to the rest of my family and then I heard a car pull up at the entrance of our drive.

The rest of my family appeared in the living room; I put my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her towards my side. Jacob did the same with Renesmee and I almost growled at him but now was not the time, I would have to do that later.

"We meet them in the front yard, just in front of our house" Alice murmured to everyone, quietly enough so that Lizzie and Nahuel wouldn't hear.

All of my family filed out into the front yard and watched Lizzie and Nahuel walk up the drive slightly faster than a human could run.

They stopped about 10 meters from us and I got a good look at Lizzie. She had bright red/auburn hair and, she was about 5" 5' and although she was only 13 she could easily pass for 15.

She briefly smiled at Carlisle who returned it and then her eyes scanned over the rest of us, stopping briefly on Renesmee and Jake.

_-The werewolf and the half-human half-vampire. So the rumours are true, I would have thought it impossible. Speaking of rumours what did Nahuel mean?- _

Lizzie thought to herself, she probably didn't know that I was a mind reader.

_-Oh look Renesmee's all grown up, but she appears to be with that _wolf_. Damn-_

Nahuel thought with a lot of jealousy and I growled at him and all attention was turned to me. My daughter was quite happy the way she was.

_-Edward?- _

Carlisle asked me but I just shook my head.

_-Oh sorry Edward, I kind of forgot you were a mind reader- _

Nahuel thought apologetically and I tuned back into Lizzie's thoughts.

_-I wonder what that was about. He_ _must be the mind reader Katelyn was telling me about, the one the Volturi want really badly; and she must be the future seeing vampire...- _

Lizzie thought looking at Alice and me.

_-...and Carlisle found someone. I'm happy for him and it looks like she really loves him-_

Lizzie thought, and I could tell her and Carlisle had a deep bond of friendship.

"Lizzie, Nahuel" Carlisle said, nodding at each of them in turn "This is my family: Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Renesmee and Jacob, and Esme and myself." Carlisle told them gesturing to each of us.

"Now Lizzie, so do you think you could tell us why you here?" Carlisle asked her and Lizzie nodded.

"I have a friend - Katelyn - inside the Volturi guard, and about a week ago she called me to tell me about a new _plan_ that Caius's has formulated. He wants to make all the vampires that drink animal blood, drink human blood instead." Lizzie said.

"Some vampires will refuse, what will happen to them?" Bella asked.

"They will die" Lizzie whispered, almost too low for us hear.

"Are they following a specific plan?" Esme asked Lizzie and she nodded.

"Yes, actually they plan to come here first, they know you will refuse and they'll kill you. Caius thinks that it will show the others vampires that the Volturi mean business."

"Surely Aro didn't agree with this idea." Carlisle said disbelief.

Lizzie paused before answering "He was outvoted." She said simply and no one moved. We were all too overwhelmed.

_**Bella's POV **_

The news this vampire - Lizzie - had just told us was overwhelming, no one had any idea what to do next. I had stretched my shield even tighter around all of my family members but that would do nothing to protect us from Lizzie's news.

All I could think of were the words that Edward has told me the day of our previous battle with the Volturi.

"_They've been seriously shaken; their confidence is shattered. But, yes, I'm sure they'll recover from the blow someday. And then..." His eyes tightened. "I imagine they'll try to pick us off separately."_

And that's exactly what they were doing but they had a plan behind it, a reason other than revenge. I then remembered what Siobhan had said afterwards.

"_Alice will warn us when they intend to strike," Siobhan said in a sure voice. "And we'll gather again. Perhaps the time will come when our world is ready to be free of the Volturi altogether."_

But Siobhan had been wrong. Alice hadn't seen the Volturi's intensions, she hadn't mentioned a little girl and so far it looked like we had no chance of winning.

"And all _this_ was told to you by a guard of the Volturi?" Rosalie asked icily.

"Yes" Lizzie confirmed.

"Well then how can you trust her, a member of the Volturi?" Rosalie snarled.

"She's there because she has to be, not by choice but by force, she doesn't want to be there. I would trust Katelyn with my life." Lizzie almost hissed back. I could tell she was very protective of her friends.

Carlisle sighed. He - and everyone else - was fed up of Rosalie's rudeness. "Rosalie, Katelyn's okay; we can trust her." Carlisle said.

"Oh, and this..." Carlisle held up the letter that came yesterday "arrived yesterday. It looks like gibberish to me but maybe you can understand it. It was addressed to you as well." Carlisle said as he placed the letter in Lizzie's hand.

Lizzie opened the letter gingerly and all eyes were on her. She looked at the letter for longer than she needed to and then her face turned to one of horror.

"Oh no" she breathed and her eyes bulged. Whatever that letter said was bad, very bad.

I felt Edward's grasp tighten on my hand and I immediately looked up to see his distraught face before it went back to his usual expression.

"Edward?" I asked him nervously but he just shook his head.

"I think Lizzie should explain." He told my family and everyone looked at Lizzie for an answer.

She waited, her eyes still on the letter, before she answered.

"It's written in Pig Latin," she explained, her voice only a whisper "Katelyn and I used it to communicate when we were in the Volturi. It translates as: Dear Lizzie. The Volturi have a new member, her name is Rachael and she has a gift called a mirror-shield. She can turn your own gift against you. Be careful and if I am not at the battle expect the worst. Katelyn." Lizzie said her voice almost failing at the end.

"What does that mean?" Renesmee asked and I winced. Why did our daughter have to be involved in all this?

"I've only ever read about someone with a _mirror-shield_ when I was studying vampire legends in London. Their gift is a flexible mirror which they can put over others as well as themselves, hence the name _mirror-shield._ The mirror reflects your gift back to you; For example if a mind reader tried to access their thoughts he would only hear his own, or if a future watcher tried to see their future she would only see her own. A mirror shield affects both mental and physical gifts, if you posses it then you can before invincible..." Lizzie trailed off and I could tell that she definitely knew of Edward's and Alice's gifts. And my heart sank we had no chance whatsoever of surviving a battle with the Volturi now.

"But?" Alice asked.

"But, with a gift that powerful there are a few faults." Lizzie said and I felt a bubble of hope rise in my chest, we could win. "If your gift is powerful and practiced enough then Rachael's gift won't have a very strong effect on you. That would mean that you could kill Rachael and then killing the Volturi would be easy." Lizzie told us and I could feel a plan formulating.

"Is your gift powerful enough Lizzie?" Carlisle asked her.

Lizzie shrugged "Probably, but I would still need a bit more practice."

"Well let's try now!" Emmet exclaimed as he went to stand opposite Lizzie.

Carlisle looked worried "I'm not sure that's such a good idea" he said uneasily.

"Don't worry Dad I'll go easy on her" Emmet called but Carlisle just rolled his eyes.

"It's not Lizzie I'm worried about" Carlisle muttered but Emmet had already started to run at Lizzie.

This should be...interesting.

_**...**_

_**The chapter where Lizzie meets the Cullens, the chapter we have all been waiting for.**_

_**So what do you think? Comment and let me know. =D x**_

_**P.S I've created a trailer for this story and you can view in on my you tube channel (link on my profile or just type Lizzie Salvatore or VampireChick3211 into you tube). Please watch it :D x**_


	8. Unexpected love

_**Did you know that I haven't done any characters from Vampire Diaries since chapter 4! **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** By now you know what's mine and what isn't. Well you should do anyway.**_

_**POV's: Jasper, Elena, Katelyn**_

_**...**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

Emmet ran at Lizzie and any normal vampire would have been terrified but Lizzie just stood there.

She waited until Emmet was less than a metre away and then she quickly dodged a punch he threw at her, leaving Emmet stunned for a brief second. He had no idea that a vampire of 13 could have that type of agility I didn't either.

Emmet threw another punch at Lizzie and she easily dodged it again, so this time Emmet backed up and ran at Lizzie from the side but she front-flipped over his head at the last minute and landed with a slight thud.

Emmet didn't like losing so he pulled up a medium-sized nearby tree and threw it as hard as he could at Lizzie, but she flipped straight over it and sprang 50 feet into the air and landed right behind Emmet and pushed him onto the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Rosalie shrieked at Lizzie, now she was pissed off.

"_He_ came at _me_" Lizzie pointed out but my adopted sister just snarled at her.

"It's okay Rose, I'm fine, calm down" Emmet told her as he got off the floor.

I decided to fight her myself "That's some skills you got, but anyone can beat Emmet-" I said.

Emmet cut me off "Hey! That's not true!" he shouted, but it was.

"But how would you faire against someone a lot more skilled?" I asked her. I wanted to put her gift to the test against a professional.

"Oh, I'm _very _good." She said, a dangerous smile playing around her lips and putting a lot of emphasis on 'very'.

I rolled my eyes, a lot of vampires tended to brag about their fighting skills...until I beat them hands down.

"Prove it" I said nonchalantly as I stepped towards Lizzie.

"Fine" she said quickly and ran at _me_.

Although this little vampire didn't look even slightly threatening, I knew not to underestimate her - like Emmet had - so I jumped to the side and let her skid to a halt before she ran at me again and flipped over my head, throwing a punch towards my left shoulder which I dodged just in time - Lizzie was good.

I turned my back for a second and when I looked back she had disappeared, Lizzie was nowhere to be seen. I listened hard - hoping to find light footfalls or almost silent breathing - but I heard nothing.

Had the Volturi taken her? I looked over to Carlisle and he didn't look even slightly worried. What if-?

But before I had time to finish that thought Lizzie dropped down a tree and landed in a crouch directly behind me. I turned around to face her but Lizzie stood up and shoved a hand against my chest, I fell to the floor - slightly dazed.

"I told you I was very good" she told me and held out her hand.

I wasn't sure whether to take it or not. Years of experience had told me that when a stranger does that they usually just want to push you back down. Except Lizzie didn't seem of be that type of person, so I took it and she helped me up.

"How long have you been training for?" I asked her curiously.

"All of my existence. I had to" she said nonchalantly.

"You _had_ to?" I asked her.

She nodded "I assume Carlisle told you that I was with him and the Volturi for a few decades" Lizzie said and all my family members nodded.

"Well, when Aro found out what my gift was he made Felix and Demetri train me all day, everyday - the only time I was allowed a break was when I hunted. Of course Aro hated that I wouldn't drink human blood but I think he gave up trying to..._persuade_ me - after all, if I had left the Volturi, they would have lost their _secret weapon_.

After I had finished my newborn stage I started to get so good that the Volturi had to draft in new opponents, new challenges, new enemies and by the time I was 2 years old I was sent out on a regular basis with Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec.

Although the four of them could take care of a coven by themselves, occasionally we would come across a mental shield - similar to Bella's but not as good - which meant Alec and Jane were rendered useless, that's when I would come in the most useful.

I trained for most of my time with the Volturi and I took down at least..." Lizzie paused, estimating a number "50 covens and God knows how many nomads." She said.

"And yet, I regret it all" Lizzie whispered.

"So getting back to the subject" Jacob impatiently interjected "what do we do about the Volturi."

"We could reassemble the friends that helped us last time we fought the Volturi" Bella suggested but Carlisle shook his head.

"A lot of them were quite reluctant the first time we asked them to help us, and we barely escaped death then, the chances now are even less" Carlisle said.

"The Denali's will help us - the Volturi's plan affects them too." Edward said.

"We need to contact other animal blood drinking vampires" Lizzie said "We need to inform them too, a lot of them will be able to help us. Most human blood drinking vampires will avoid helping us"

"I'll help" Nahuel said everyone turned to look at him, we'd actually forgotten he was there.

"Sure, we'll need all the help we can get" Esme said.

A thought appeared in my mind something no one had thought of. Why was Nahuel actually here?

"Why are _you _actually here?" Edward asked Nahuel. _He must have heard the thought in my head, stupid mind-reading brothers._ I thought and Edward chuckled. _Hilarious Edward, aren't I funny._ I thought sarcastically.

"Good point. Why _are_ you here?" Lizzie said, spinning around to face Nahuel.

Nahuel shrugged "I just wanted to see Renesmee" he said matter-of-factly and Jacob growled.

Not his usual growl, not even a growl he had used on Rosalie. No, this was a very fierce growl, he wanted to protect Nessie.

"Nahuel I suggest you leave, now" Edward hissed.

"Jesus Christ! Calm down both of you! I'm fine, Nahuel wanted to say 'Hi' not murder me! I can choose whether I want to bloody well see Nahuel or not! God" Nessie crossed her arms and put on her best pissed off face.

"Aw, come on Ness. I didn't mean to upset you like that. Forgive me?" Jake pleaded - he hated when Nessie was mad at him, it was quite funny though.

"Fine" Nessie mumbled and Jacob hugged her.

"Now if we could just focus on the task in hand here..." Rosalie hissed.

"We should start contacting other vampires now, it will give us the best chance possible as I have no idea when the Volturi will arrive." Lizzie said and slowly we all filed back into the house.

_**Elena's POV**_

Stefan was pacing up and down the room muttering to himself, Damon was completely still with his eyes closed and this _vampire_ - Rosemarie - was searching through loads and loads of information on Stefan's apple laptop.

Stefan and Damon had told Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and I all about their little sister - now a vampire - and about Rosemarie and someone called Katelyn.

"Why didn't you tell me before Stefan?" I asked. I was heartbroken that Stefan hadn't told me about Lizzie. For Christ's sake we were getting _married_ in less than 3 months! Would we have to hold off the wedding? I hoped not.

"Because it was irrelevant, because I thought she was dead, because-" Stefan's voice faltered "because it hurt too much to talk about her, it was easier to forget than remember" Stefan whispered the last bit and my heart super glued itself together again.

"Oh God Stefan, I'm sorry I didn't realise..." I trailed off.

Stefan shook his head "No. You're right. I _should_ have told you. _I'm_ the one that's sorry"

"Why do we have to find her anyway?" Caroline snapped - she wasn't too happy about all this.

"Firstly because she's Stefan and Damon's sister and secondly..." I trailed off. I didn't really know what the second reason was.

"Secondly..." Rosemarie said turning away from the laptop screen "the Volturi are planning something. Rumours have gotten out and all I know is that it will be the Volturi against the Cullens. No one has any idea what they will be fighting over or why but rumour has it that it will be one of the most important battles of vampire history; which means Lizzie will be involved - presumably helping the Cullens - and Katelyn with the Volturi" Rosemarie said.

"They'll be fighting_ against_ each other?" Stefan asked, alarmed.

Rosemarie shook her head "I can't imagine either of them fighting each other and Lizzie has - again according to rumour - tried to help Katelyn leave the Volturi, so far all her attempts have failed. I think that Katelyn will probably help Lizzie but when you become a vampire everything changes, so I don't know for sure." Rosemarie said.

"Oh" Caroline muttered "But how do we find Lizzie" she said.

"Bonnie can you do a spell thingy or something?"Damon asked her, genuinely being nice - for once.

"It's not a _spell thingy_; the magic I use has been used by Witches for hundreds of years, Damon" Bonnie told him with a very annoyed expression on her face, Bonnie took her witch powers _very _seriously.

"Yes, but could you find Lizzie?" Damon asked Bonnie with more impatience this time.

Bonnie shrugged "Probably; but I would need an object of Lizzie's - something that was definitely hers and a photo with her in it"

"We've got a photo and would a pendant work?" Stefan asked Bonnie and she nodded.

"Anything that belongs to Lizzie will work" Bonnie said and Stefan rushed out of the room to get the photo and pendant.

"Damon, do you have any candles here" Bonnie asked him flatly.

"I think so" was Damon's only answer and then he too dashed out of the room to find candles.

"I need about six!" Bonnie called after him.

Bonnie sat on the floor and Stefan came back in with a small photo of Lizzie and a dainty heart shaped pendant with _Mia Bella Figlia_ carved into it in old handwriting.

"It says _My Beautiful Daughter_ in Italian" Stefan told me, he must have seen me looking at it. Of course he saw me looking at it, he's a vampire. "It was given to Lizzie by our mother, before she died"

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Rosemarie asked from the corner of the room. I forgot she didn't know that Bonnie was a witch.

"Bonnie's going to try and find out where exactly Lizzie is" Jeremy said but he didn't make eye contact with her.

Rosemarie's face had an utterly confused expression on it before she asked "How?"

"With one of spells but I don't really know how it works, you should ask Bonnie for that" Jeremy said, helping Bonnie.

"What?" Rosemarie asked and a small line appeared on her forehead, she looked more confused than ever.

"I'm a witch" Bonnie said simply but Rosemarie shook her head with a small smirk on her face.

"No you're not" Rosemarie said confidently.

Bonnie looked very offended, and for a second and I thought that she might actually attack Rosemarie with her witch powers, but she soon composed herself.

"Err...I think you'll find I am" Bonnie said calmly with only a hint of annoyance.

"Err...I think you'll find you're not" Rosemarie said, copying Bonnie's voice exactly and then turning back to the computer screen.

Everything was silent for about a minute and then the fire in the fire place behind the chair that Rosemarie was sitting on, suddenly went out and then lit itself again before the flames rose up to about 2 feet while Rosemarie sat in the chair screaming.

"That's impossible, you shouldn't be able to do that, witches don't exist - they are just myths and legends-" Rosemarie said, her eyes wide.

Bonnie cut her off "Like vampires and werewolves?" she asked Rosemarie rhetorically.

"How are you even alive? Weren't your ancestors supposed to have been burnt at the stake?" Rosemarie asked and she sounded...out of breath?

"The people they burnt were almost always innocent, very few real witches were actually caught" Bonnie said and Damon came back in with 6 cream coloured candles.

He set them down on the table and Jeremy started to space them evenly around Bonnie in a circle. Bonnie put the pendant on top of the photo and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly the candles became a light and the fire place went out, plunging the room into almost darkness. Bonnie put her hand out above the photo and pendant - almost as if she were warming her hands by a fire after being out in the cold for too long and the candles started to flicker while Bonnie went into a sort of trance.

"North America, New Hampshire, a small town called Warren. She's with a boy called Nahuel and a family called the Cullens" Bonnie said - still in a trance, and Rosemarie came over when Bonnie said _the Cullens,_ she must have heard of them

"They're discussing something important, something _very_ important, they're discussing..." Bonnie started but then she snapped of her trance before she had told us what important thing they were discussing.

"What were they discussing Bonnie, did you find out?" Matt asked urgently.

Bonnie shook her head "I couldn't find out what their conversation was about, but we know where they are" she said.

"Who are the _Cullens_ anyway?" I asked.

"A coven of vampire's, my kind" Rosemarie said.

"How long will it take to get to Warren?" Caroline asked.

"About 13 hours in a car" Rosemarie said "I've been there before" she then added.

"13 hours? You'll have to do driving shifts" Bonnie said but Rosemarie shook her head.

"I don't sleep" she told us.

Nobody said anything; we were all processing this new information.

"You...don't...sleep?" Matt asked, pausing in between each word.

"That's not the most important thing right now" Rosemarie snapped, and stared at the ground.

"I'm going to fill up the car for Damon, Rosemarie and I" Stefan said and he disappeared to put gas in the car but he was back 5 minutes later.

"What do you mean _Damon, Rosemarie and I_?" I almost shouted at him. Wasn't he going to take me along! I was his fiancé!

"Sorry love, but we have no idea what awaits us when we get there. I don't want one of the vampires to go for you and then we all end up getting killed" Stefan said softly and it was so hard to argue with him, he sounded so convincing.

"I really doubt the _one of the vampire might go for you_ bit" Rosemarie said quietly and all eyes were turned to her.

"The Cullens drink animal blood but the bit about us all getting killed is possible; there is 8 of them, not including a werewolf and a half vampire half human" Rosemarie said, examining her perfectly manicured nails.

_How did vampires even get manicures and what in hell was a half human half vampire?_ I thought but I decided not to ask and everyone else did too.

"I'm coming whether you want me to or not" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

Stefan sighed "Okay, I'm not sure I could fight with you anyway" he said and I full on kissed him.

"Jeez Elena, you're my sister did you have to do that _right _now?" Jeremy asked rhetorically, but I answered him anyway.

"Yes" I said grinning.

"I'm going to grab some food. You, Damon and Rosemarie need to start packing. I'll come up in a minute to do mine" Stefan said and I kissed him quickly on the cheek before I walked upstairs.

We were going to New Hampshire! It might be one of the rainiest places in America but it was an adventure, and best of all Stefan and I would be together.

_**Katelyn's POV**_

I was tidying away some random junk in my room when I heard someone shout my name.

"KATELYN MARIE PETERS!" a voice shouted; a very distinct voice that I would know anywhere, Aro. And by the sound of it I was in _a lot_ of trouble - Aro had even used my middle name - well more trouble than I was yesterday - and I was in quite a lot yesterday too.

The castle went absolutely silent and I said the first two words that came into my head.

"Oh Fuck!" I said. Now I really was dead. Wonderful! Bloody wonderful!

"I want a word with you!" Aro shouted and I sighed. I was well and truly screwed. In a few minutes I would just be another member of the Volturi guard that had betrayed them. I would be nothing but ashes.

_Come on Katelyn, be positive! _I told myself

_You don't know that you will die. It's just an extremely high possibility and you probably will, but still, be positive!_

Then I realised something, I had just lost an argument with myself! God, if Lizzie was here she would have probably just fallen on the floor laughing.

"Katelyn, now!" Aro snarled from the throne room and I headed that way, I knew all the other vampires of the Volturi would already be there awaiting my trial.

I walked into the circular throne room and I stood facing the three ancients while doing my best Lizzie impression.

I had one leg bent and I was mainly leaning on the other, I had my arms crossed over my chest, most of my hair was threatening to fall in front of my face and I had one eyebrow raised. Well I might as well at least _try_ to intimidate the Volturi before I die.

"I presume you know why you're here?" Aro asked and I nodded. I knew _exactly _why I was here.

"So you admit that you have contacted the Cullens and Lizzie twice now?" Caius snarled at me. Damn they found out about the letter. Thanks Heidi!

"Maybe" I muttered, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"And why, may I ask, would you do that?" Aro asked me, I could tell that he was trying to be calm but he was _really _annoyed with me.

"Because to tell the vampires of our world that they _have _to do something, and if they don't the consequence will be death is unfair. The vampires that drink animal blood aren't harming anyone" I said and Aro frowned.

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid that the rest of don't share your opinion" Aro said but he was wrong I knew at least 1 person who shared my opinion.

"She has violated the rules of the Volturi" Caius hissed "Her punishment should be death"

Aro sighed and suddenly I felt like this would really be the end. I was actually going to die, I knew it.

"Unfortunately my brother is right" Aro said sadly and then he said a single 5 letter word that made my dead heart race.

"Felix" Aro commanded and I closed my eyes. In those mere seconds I thought of my family; I thought of my mother and my father, my big sister - Rosemarie - and I thought of Lizzie. I had let Lizzie down, I had let my dead family down, I had let everyone down.

I felt Felix move closer to me and I closed my eyes tighter, I didn't want the last thing I saw to be the face of my killer. Instead I saw the comforting blackness and I felt like I was floating, it was almost...peaceful.

Then I felt Felix's cold hand grab my arm and if I was human I would have been crying; I would have been on the floor with sobs shaking my whole body. But I was a vampire and the best I could do was accept my death and remember that Lizzie would kill them all. She would kill every single member of the Volturi, she would get revenge. I knew she would, she was Lizzie Salvatore.

As Felix's hands closed around my neck I sent my last thoughts to the only living person that had a connection with my past _I'm so sorry Lizzie. Tell the Cullens I'm sorry as well._ I knew Lizzie would never get those thoughts because she wasn't a mind reader but I had to try.

I felt Felix's arm slide around my throat and I said my goodbyes to this word, to life.

"Wait!" a voice shouted that I would have recognised if had been on Mars, my snapped open. Alec.

"It was me, it was all me." Alec said "Katelyn asked me if she should contact Lizzie and I said yes. I shouldn't have said yes, I know I shouldn't have, but I did. My actions were irresponsible and I will take the full consequence for them" Alec said and my mouth actually dropped open but I quickly closed it.

Alec had just lied! He had just lied for _me_! Why would he do that? I didn't ask him at all! What the hell was he talking about! Alec was going to get himself killed, and for some reason I cared!

"Felix, release her" Aro commanded and Felix's arm came away from my throat.

"Well this changes things" Aro said and he frowned. Great Alec! Now you're going to get us both killed! And for some reason I care! Why do I care?

"Alec?" Aro asked him and Aro held out his hand.

Alec dropped his hand into Aro's and no one spoke while Aro read Alec's thoughts. Aro then let go of Alec's hand and he nodded.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you but you are free to go for now" Aro said and before I knew it, Alec was dragging me out of the throne room by my arm. I was in a sort of daze. Alec...had...lied...for...me. Why?

I stopped letting Alec pull me along and I turned to him "Why did you do that" I tried to shout but my voice only came out as a whisper.

"Because I couldn't bear to see you die" Alec said and I was more confused than ever.

"Why?" I breathed.

Alec pulled me so close to him that I could feel his breath on my face and smell his scent.

"Because...because, because I love you" he whispered and I collapsed but Alec was still holding me up.

I tried to process this information but the only word I could think was _FUCK!_

Then something deep inside of my unbeating heart clicked and a small voice told me:

_But you love him too._

And the truth was that I did. What was I going to do?

_**...**_

_**And they call it, vampire loovvveeee!**_

_**What a dramatic ending!**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing and make sure you get lots of eggs at Easter! XD**_

_**And I'd just like to say I REALLY love this chapter!**_

_**Plus check out my friend (Emz Salvatore) who has a new story called **_**Friends or enimes. **_**(BTW she can't spell**_** enemies**_**)**__**But she's awesome anyway! :D**_


	9. More Allies

_**Hi. The last chapter ending was supposed to be **_**Whoa**_** but I've only just gotten started. *Evil smirk* **_

_**And sorry in advance for Alec and Katelyn's POV's being so short.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I hereby declare that I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries...unfortunately. **_

_**POV's: Alec, Katelyn, Lizzie, Alice, Stefan**_

_**...**_

_**Alec's POV**_

I loved Katelyn, I knew I loved Katelyn. I loved Katelyn with all my unbeating heart, but why had I only just realised it when she was about to die. Why couldn't I have figured that out earlier?

I loved Katelyn but did she love me? She collapsed when I told her I loved her; that defiantly wasn't a good sign.

I was almost absolutely sure that the whole throne room had heard me confess my love to Katelyn, which meant the next few weeks would be total hell.

Felix will constantly annoy me, Aro will be disappointed with me - vampires of the Volturi, especially of my rank, aren't allowed to fall in love with a friend of _the Salvatore child_, Caius will hate me - more than usual and Jane...oh God...Jane will utterly despise me. She might even use her gift on me, I hope not as it will be an extremely painful experience witch others have suffered - mainly Felix.

But what will I do? What can I do? I cannot tear myself between my brotherly love for Jane and my true love for Katelyn.

Of course I had feelings for Katelyn when I first saw her but I buried them as far down as I could, not telling a soul, barely telling myself. I did not let myself even think of loving Katelyn for I knew it would tear Jane and I apart. But when I saw Felix's arm close around her throat all those buried feelings - love, protectiveness and lust - rushed to the surface like ting bubbles of air.

Oh god. I hadn't felt like this since I was human, and I didn't remember much of my human life. Human memories are a waist of vampire's time.

I had taken most of the blame for Katelyn because I couldn't live if I saw her die, because I suddenly knew I loved her.

Then I heard the door next to my room slam and something break. That must be Jane, but why did she have to be so violent?

I got up from my position on the floor and I gingerly opened the old wooden door that separated mine and Jane's bedroom.

Jane was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and a book resting in her lap and when I walked in she barely acknowledged me.

Jane lifted her head slightly so that her eyes were staring right into mine and she said two words "Hello _Alec._"

Those two words didn't sound that abnormal and to anyone else it could have been just a greeting. However Jane pronounced my name as if it was a disgusting swearword, as if I was not important enough to live; and for a second that shocked me as I realised that was exactly how Lizzie Salvatore's name was said.

"Jane, I'm your twin brother" I pleaded. I just wanted to be her brother again, not her enemy.

Jane shook her head and a small evil smirk appeared on her dainty lips "You are no brother of mine" she snarled at me, she turned her head back to the book and then she added "Not anymore"

I hesitated, hoping that Jane might take it back but she was Jane, so after about 17 seconds of waiting I slipped out of her room and back into my own, closing the door gently behind me. Brilliant, now my own twin hated me.

I sat down in the corner of my room and I buried my head un my hands, I had just told Katelyn I loved her - which was true - but now I hated her, I hated her for tearing Jane and I apart. I wished I'd never met her, but as the hate for her grew, it soon turned to hate for myself. It was my fault, of course it was my fault. It wasn't Katelyn's or Jane's, it was mine and I was going to have to face the consequences for it.

But I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Then I knew something I _had_ to talk to Katelyn. I had just confessed my love to her, I had to make sure she wasn't freaking out like me. Oh gosh, what if she was? What if she hated me? What if now both Katelyn and Jane hated me?

I knew if that was true, I would truly be left with no one.

For the first time in my life I swore, I actually swore; but as I did so I realised that it helps none whatsoever, in fact it just made me feel common and...Dirty?

And I still had to find Katelyn.

_**Katelyn's POV**_

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh God!_

I thought over and over again as I paced up and down my room. A rational part of my brain told me that saying the lord's name in vain over and over again wasn't going to do anything but offend some Christians. While the _slightly_ less rational part of my brain was convincing me that it was helping - really it wasn't.

Alec had just confessed his love to me! What the hell was I supposed to do now! I couldn't face him, I really couldn't face him.

I had feelings for him when Lizzie and I first got here but we were human - first of all - and even when we were turned Lizzie and I were newbie's, not to mention the lowest rank in the guard. Well, Lizzie wasn't for long, her gift combined with her skill made her the ultimate weapon and she soon went from my rank, to Alec and Jane's rank. She hated being a weapon but we were still newborn's. What could we do.

I remembered the night we met the Volturi well.

_Lizzie and I had been standing in the throne room arms linked hands shaking, too scared to let go. It hadn't been really obvious that I was 16 and Lizzie was 13 because we were the same height - 5' 5 - and she was a week away from her 14__th__ while I had only just turned 16 a few days ago - our birthday's were around a similar time._

To be honest Aro said he was surprised when he found out that Lizzie and I were almost 2 years apart. I was small - for a sixteen year old - and slightly underdeveloped while Lizzie was tall - for a 13, almost 14 year old - and she had developed faster than me, so a lot of people thought that we were both 15.

_We had been standing in front of the ancients, scared as hell when I noticed a small boy and a small girl. They both looked around 14 or 15 with their angelic features and pale faces but something told me that they were _a lot_ older than that, like 1,000 years._

_The small girl had a petite figure and her hair was pulled back into a bun but she seemed to have this edge about her, I didn't know what it was but the rest of these _vampires_ seemed to respect her and her brother - I presumed they were siblings. Her brother was taller than the girl, he had dark brown hair which fell across his forehead and deep crimson eyes - like everyone else, yet there was something special about him._

_As if the boy had heard my thoughts he turned to look at me and my heart skipped a beat or two, I knew he had heard it because his mouth suddenly flattened into a straight line and his sister softly snarled at me. It was that day that I swore I would never go near the vampire boy; somehow I knew it wouldn't end well for anyone._

And I was right, if I was to tell Alec I loved him too then it would not end well for anyone. _You don't know that._ A small voice inside of me said but I chose to ignore it. Instead I thought back to when Alec had told me he loved me, and I had just stood there!

What would Lizzie have done? I knew the answer to that straight away. If Lizzie was in my situation she would have punched him for being such a jerk and then she would have kissed him.

But I wasn't Lizzie and I had to make my own decisions, I would probably regret them but I had to make them first.

I had to tell Alec I loved him too, I _needed_ to. My body yearned for his touch and a load of PG-13 fantasies were unfolding in my head.

_Jesus Katelyn! Get a grip! _Another voice - defiantly not a small one this time shouted at me. And it was right I _did_ need to get a grip.

Then another thought occurred to me: I also needed to stop hearing voices in my head.

And then I broke into laughter, I was truly going mad and I was laughing about it.

I really _did_ need to get a grip.

_**Lizzie's POV**_

So far we had contacted the Denali's and a few nomads but we were still trying to contact other covens. We hadn't told the Denali's or any of the nomads that I was here because it would only reduce our chances of them helping us.

According to Nahuel - I had finally gotten him to tell me what the _rumours _were about - to most vampires I was a ruthless killer in the form of a child; which was totally untrue! Well...mostly untrue, sort of. I killed if I had to.

Yes, I had killed innocent vampires but that was when I was with the Volturi; I didn't even abide by their rules anymore. In fact because I was turned at 13 I shouldn't even be allowed to exist, the Volturi couldn't kill me anyway - they had tried a lot of times and failed.

I knew that _when_ we fought with the Volturi and whoever else they would recruit, it would only increase our chances of fighting to the death with me there...but without me the Cullens wouldn't stand a chance.

_If, _Katelyn turned up to the fight then I hoped she would help us, she was my best friend and she didn't have _any_ binds whatsoever to the Volturi or anyone in it. Did she?

We had been friends since 1858 and we still were, but I realised that I barely knew anything about her anymore, all this running from vampires and trying to save other people had gotten in the way of Katelyn and I. Did I even know her anymore?

"Of course you do" a voice behind me said and I span around in less than half a second, but it was only Edward. I kept forgetting he could read minds.

I relaxed me pose and I sat back down on the sofa I had been sitting on before I was interrupted. "Do you mind not doing that?" I muttered and Edward chuckled.

Seriously! Did Edward find _everything_ funny!

"Not quite everything" he said and he sat down next to me.

"Your bond seems quite strong, I can't imagine it would break that easily" he said and I sighed. Since Carlisle had told everyone about my past, all the Cullens had been really sympathetic towards me. I didn't want their sympathy. It had been the past and now was now, so I had to get on with my life.

Of course I missed my father, my mother and my brothers, but what could I do? They were all dead and as much as it pained me to go on, I did. As Damon would have said: _"Grow up and get on with your life, it's not that hard!"_ Then again Damon wasn't always the best at knowing what to say.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off; Carlisle's sympathy I could handle but not _everyone's_. Then again I should probably make the most of it, as when the Denali's and Nomad's arrived I was going to be the enemy. "_The Devil in child form" _Some people called me.

Weren't they lovely!

I don't know how half of these rumours about me being evil even started - I mean, I wasn't _that_ bad! - but I knew that I had to get straight that I wasn't some evil killer out to get everyone...not anymore.

Then I heard a car pull up alongside mine in the driveway, the Denali's were here.

"Wait upstairs, Lizzie and you can stay down here Nahuel" Carlisle murmured and I silently rushed upstairs.

I found myself in the hallway looking at a giant wooden cross, Carlisle's. I knew that Carlisle still thought highly of God and believed that he existed, I however used to. I didn't think that God existed - if he did, why would he create the vampire?

We killed any murdered to live, we took innocent lives without asking and we had all control - if we wanted - over humans and other species.

Why would God create that?

I stopped thinking and I listened to the conversation going on downstairs.

"Carlisle, so nice to see you again but what exactly are we doing here, or Nahuel for that matter?" a woman's voice asked, a lot like Esme's.

From what the Cullens had told me about the Denali coven I presumed that was Carmen.

"If it's another fight with the Volturi because you have done something wrong we're not interested!" a voice snapped, almost like the voice of a spoiled child. That must be Tanya.

"I'm afraid you're half right" Carlisle said.

"Half right?" another feminine voice asked, since Irina had been murdered by Caius that must be Kate.

"Yes" Carlisle said "The Volturi are planning to fight us, but not because _we_ have done something wrong"

I heard Tanya cough - vampires didn't cough! She must want attention.

"We lost a beloved sister last time we helped _you_!" Tanya snarled. Wasn't she a bunch of laughs!

"Tanya!" a male voice scolded, Eleazar. "Sorry Carlisle, continue" he said.

I heard Carlisle sigh, was he used to Tanya being such a pain?

"The Volturi are planning to give vampires the choice of drinking human blood or being killed, apparently they're calling it the vegetarian extermination" Carlisle said quietly.

"They're going to _make_ vampires drink human blood?" a younger male voice asked in disbelief - that must be Garrett, I forgot that he joined the Denali's.

Someone must have nodded because the room was silent after that, and I stopped breathing, I didn't need air and I didn't want to be discovered yet.

"They can't do that!" Tanya shrieked but she was wrong. Of course they could, they were the Volturi, and they did what they wanted.

"They're the Volturi, they do what they want" Edward said - taking _my _thought!

_That was my thought Edward Cullen; now give it back right now!_ I thought furiously at him.

"You sound like a 5 year old having a tantrum" he muttered, to low for the others to hear.

_Well maybe I am! _I thought sulkily.

It wasn't exactly Edward's fault, but when you've had everything taken away from you - literally - your thoughts are the only thing you have left.

"How do you know all this?" Eleazar asked.

"Umm...a friend of Carlisle told us" Alice said quietly.

"Who is this friend, would I know them?" Garrett asked and I could feel the tension in the room below.

"She's upstairs and sort of" Edward said and I took that as my cue.

I walked along the landing, passing Carlisle's giant wooden cross, and I slowly descended from the stairs. As I did so, I could hear a few audible gasps escape the mouths of the Denali's while Tanya and Kate's eyes widened.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stood in my signature pose: Arms folded across chest, one leg slightly bent and leaning slightly to the left, hair completely surrounding my face and one eyebrow raised.

I think if vampires could faint, most of the Denali coven would have passed out by now, Eleazar was the only one that didn't look totally afraid of me.

"Hi Lizzie" he said cheerily while smiling at me.

"Hey" I responded just as happily.

No one said anything until Kate disturbed the silence "Eleazar, you have got to be kidding me" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Lizzie Salvatore?" Tanya screeched at Eleazar and he actually looked like Tanya had just deafened him. "She's the last person I would trust"

Oh thanks a bunch!

"I'm standing right here" I pointed out and Tanya snarled at me.

Charming!

"Tanya, Kate" Eleazar said "Lizzie is both a friend of Carlisle's and I, she is here to help us"

I nodded, confirming that.

"We'll help you" Carmen said to Carlisle.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it" Carlisle said and I noticed that he pulled Esme closer to his side.

The Denali's had been hard enough to persuade and if it wasn't for Eleazar they wouldn't have helped at all. _What were the Nomads going to be like?_

"Even harder to persuade" Edward muttered - reading my thoughts - and although I knew that the rest of his family heard it they didn't acknowledge it.

"They might even try to kill you" Carlisle said jokingly, but it was a possibility.

An evil smirk spread across my face "Huh, they can _try_" I said and felt all eyes on my face.

The Cullens and Denali's _really_ needed to learn the extent of my gift.

_**Alice's POV (2 weeks later than Lizzie's POV)**_

A few days after the Denali coven had arrived and everyone was settling down, BOOM! Several nomads and another coven turn up at the same time.

The coven was called the English coven - a smallish coven of only 4 - and the nomads were calledAmice, Harlan and Willow.

Amice and Willow were very much alike, with their dainty figures and long brown hair which complemented their golden eyes.

Harlan however was a strong build with dirty blonde hair that was swept across his forehead; I think Amice and Willow might be fighting over him in the near future.

As for the English coven there was Daniel and Kimi who were mates and Josh and Grace who were also mates.

Daniel was turned when he was about 23, he had short brown hair and he was quite...buff. Kimi was turned when she was almost 20 and she had blonde wavy hair and she was about the same height as Daniel.

Josh was turned when he was 17 and he was quite lanky with dark brown hair and golden eyes to complement it. Grace was turned when she was 16 and she had mousy brown hair and a small petite figure.

She was a lot like me except she was a lot less outgoing...and she didn't like to shop.

Daniel and Kimi were turned almost 200 years ago however Josh and Grace had only just finished their newborn stage.

So far we had 13 vampires on our side - including the Denial's and Lizzie - but we all knew that we would need a lot more.

I sighed. We almost hadn't had the English coven or the nomads in the first place.

_We had been talking to the Denali coven when there had been a knock on the door and Carlisle had opened the door to 7 vampires._

"_Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is-" was all that Carlisle managed to get out before several of the vampires spotted Lizzie - who hadn't managed to hide quickly enough - and lunged at her._

_The fight hadn't been very long as Lizzie was amazingly skilled and she had most of them on the floor in minutes, much to their mates' annoyance._

_After about half an hour Carlisle had calmed them down enough to get them to listen to him and explain. Although they had listened to Carlisle it took a few hours to convince them to stay and help and then not one of them would even set eyes on Lizzie._

But that was a whole week ago and now they were firmly on our side. Not quite firmly but enough to stay and help.

We might just beat the Volturi, I hope.

_**Stefan's POV **_

Damon was driving - Elena and I were in the back - and Rosemarie was flirting with him.

Elena I found this hysterical; Damon, not so much.

I looked out of the window and I could see greenery rush past, we had just entered New Hampshire...and it was raining.

Why did it have to rain? Oh well, never mind. We were going to see Lizzie and Elena was firmly in my arms.

Then a thought occurred to me. What if Lizzie didn't remember us? Was that even possible? What if we turned up and we were all like "Hi Liz, remember us?" and she was like "Erm... who are you?"

What if she mistook us for the enemy and killed Damon and I? Or even worse...What if she killed Elena?

I pulled Elena tighter to me. I wouldn't let that happen! Then I remembered that Elena was only human and I was practically strangling her, so I released my grip on her.

I would kill anyone that tried to lay a finger on Elena...but could I kill my own sister? If the time came and I had to them I would, I think. Or would I?

Maybe we should turn back. Yes, that would be best.

"Damon, I think we should turn back?" I said quietly.

Both Elena and Rosemarie turned to look at me strangely, Damon looked at me in the mirror on the car.

"Why?" Rosemarie asked slowly, like I was stupid. I hated the way she talked to me and Elena.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat; I didn't like having all their gazes on my face. "Well, Lizzie might not be Lizzie anymore" I said and then I realised how weird that sounded.

"Well that makes perfect sense" Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I mean that Lizzie might not still be Lizzie we knew 150 years ago. Becoming a vampire changes someone, Damon" I said and then I added almost silently "I mean, look what it did to you"

Damon then turned to stare at me and something ran through my mind. _If looks could kill_ Was the saying so I finished it.

_If looks could kill...I'd be dead._

Then Damon turned back to the wheel and I turned to look out of the window again only to realise that we were pulling up at the Cullen property.

Now it was too late to turn back.

_**...**_

_**You might have thought that I was going let Lizzie, Stefan and Damon meet this chapter but I needed a bit more build-up.**_

_**Anyway, what do ya think? Review?**_

_**Guess what! I've broken my laptop charger...again, so I've nicked my sisters. :D **_


	10. Reunited

_**And the chapter everyone has been waiting for!**_

_**Sorry it's so short :(**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Twilight and Vampire Diaries aren't mine...Unless I steal them. Ok guys I'm gonna steal them ;) Nah, I'm kidding. Seriously there not mine though.**_

_**POV's: Lizzie, Damon, Carlisle, Lizzie, **_

_**...**_

_**Lizzie's POV**_

We were sitting in the Cullens living room - all of us, the Nomads, the English and Denali covens included - and my mind was wandering.

I knew that I should be helping discuss our plan of attack against the Volturi but I couldn't help but be...bored, by this subject. After all I had spent many years going over this topic with the Volturi.

"We'll stand no chance against the Volturi without training" I heard Kate say and I turned back to the conversation.

"You could teach us, couldn't you?" Kimi said, motioning at me but I shook my head.

"Well, I'm not so sure. There's so much to learn and..." I trailed off hoping I had made my point.

"Come on Liz" Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes. There was no point arguing because I knew that I would loose...this time.

"Fine" I said and I got up and walked towards the Cullens huge garden. I turned around and found no one had followed me. What were they waiting for, me to blow a dog whistle?

"C'mon then" I said and everyone got up, some more excited than others.

Within 5 minutes everyone was assembled in the garden and I was going over tactics and the most skilled members of the Volturi.

"Right, Felix has a lot of strength but he has pretty much no skill itself whatsoever; however Demetri - as well as being a tracker - is pretty skilled with the fighting aspect. As far as I know the Ancients are useless as they don't have to physically do anything - they rely on the guard for pretty much everything. Jane can't fight to save her life because she's never needed to, but Alec has had some practice and he's quick, very quick. Not as quick as me, obviously, but you still need to have your wits about you. Renata is about as good in a fight as a squashed banana and Chelsea isn't far off. Heidi hasn't had much practice, but get on her bad side and she's deadly. The rest of the guard are okay as far as I know" I said.

"As for tactics, don't _ever_ underestimate an opponent and always keep moving - if you stay still you're an easy target. Take out the most powerful opponents first and don't hesitate to kill someone" I said.

"Edward?" I asked and he nodded. I heard Bella snarl at me.

"Jesus Bella, I'm not gonna hurt him" I said. Plus I needed to demonstrate on _someone. _Some people really needed to chill out.

I stood opposite Edward and before either of us even moved I knew that we were going to be almost equally matched. I had the skill but Edward could read my thoughts, this was going to be close.

Edward ran at me but I sprang 50 feet into the air at the last second, didn't he see that coming? Then I back flipped over his head so that I was less than a metre away from me, and I attempted to push him backwards but he dodged my hand easily and grabbed my arm.

Edward flipped me over so that I was lying on the floor and brought his hand down to punch me, but I rolled out the way and instead Edward's hand went deep into the earth.

_Now you're fighting!_ I thought at him.

Just as Edward pulled his hand out of the earth I hit him in the shoulder and he flew into a tree, which crumbled with the force of impact.

_Come on! Fight back!_ I thought loudly as he picked himself up.

Edward sprang at me but I was one step ahead of him, and I locked my arms around his neck as soon as he reached me. It was obvious that I had won so I let him go and smiled.

"You're not bad...for a Cullen" I said.

"And you're not bad yourself...for a kid" Edward said and I snarled at him. I hated being referred to as a _kid._

I turned back to the Cullens to ask for my next volunteer when at the edge of the Cullens garden I spotted four figures lurking in the trees.

I looked closer and I saw that I recognised the four figures; I recognised them all too well.

Oh my God! That's impossible! They couldn't be here! Oh my God! No, no way! Oh shit!

Then my knees buckled under me and I could feel two pairs of arms holding me up, probably Carlisle and someone else.

I only managed to get a few words out. "Stefan, Damon, Rosemarie...Katherine"

KATHERINE! OH SHIT!

_**Damon's POV**_

When we pulled up in the Cullen driveway I could hear something going on so we went around the back. We stood in-between the trees unnoticed for about 10 minutes - observing Lizzie fight a vampire. Stefan was worrying about someone getting hurt; I however thought that it was pretty badass.

When Lizzie finished she looked towards the trees where we were standing and she seemed to freeze. Oh yeah, I forgot we were supposed to be dead. Her legs seemed to collapse under her and two vampires came to her side at once - I was surprised how quick they were - a blonde older-looking one and a one with giant muscles. Wait, was that her boyfriend!

A bronze haired vampire chuckled and I stared at him. Douche. I thought, and then he frowned.

I looked at the dazed Lizzie and she said only four words "Stefan, Damon, Rosemarie..." Lizzie remembers us, even Rosemarie! "...Katherine"

Oh no! She thought Katherine was Elena! Of course, she didn't know about Elena being a doppelganger. She thought her own family was not only dead, but had turned against her and sided with Katherine.

"No Liz, it's not what it looks-" Stefan started to say but a vampire with mid-length blonde hair and scars all over his arms sprang at Stefan. I went to help Stefan but a voice stopped us all.

"STOP!" Lizzie screamed, no longer dazed and everyone froze.

"Jasper, it's okay. They're on our side, I think" she said and the one with scars - Jasper - stepped back.

"Liz?" Stefan asked and she got up and crossed her arms. I thought she might at least say _hi _but instead she started shouting at us.

"Oh what, so after 147 years of being gone, you expect me to welcome you back with open arms! 'Cause if you do then you has got another thing coming Stefan and Damon Salvatore!" Lizzie shouted and that enraged me. We presumed she was dead!

"Oh I'm sorry that we were turned into vampires by the now dead Katherine and that we had no idea that you were still alive!"

Lizzie just snarled at us and then started shouting in Italian; it appeared that the English language didn't have enough words to express her fury.

"E chi è? Lei è umana, è Katherine o è la tua più recente ossessione?"_ (And who is that? She is human, is she Katherine or is she your newest obsession?) _Lizzie screamed while pointing at Elena, she was super pissed off.

"Il suo nome è Elena e lei niente come Katherine! (_Her name is Elena and she's nothing like Katherine!)_ I snarled furiously.

"Erm...Guys" Stefan said but neither Lizzie nor I were listening.

"Ah, e come fai a sapere che! Sei sia innamorato di lei come Katherine?" _(Oh, and how do you know that! Are you both in love with her like Katherine?) _Lizzie snarled and I was taken aback when I realised that what she had just said was true.

"Nessun!" _(No!) _I shouted but I could tell that Lizzie knew I was lying.

"Damon! Lizzie!" Stefan shouted and both our heads snapped to him. Lizzie's expression was as equally fierce - if not more - as mine and Stefan looked like he didn't expect to get such hostile glares.

Stefan stood with his mouth slightly open like a goldfish - he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead he raised his and hands so that his palms were facing us and sad "Actually, just carry on." Lizzie and I turned back to each other but neither of us were in the mood to fight anymore.

"Just don't let it turn out the same way it did last time" she whispered, barely audible. I nodded; there was no way I was going to let that happen. Elena was either mine or Stefan's...most probably Stefan's...unfortunately.

Now that our verbal fight was over Lizzie turned to the totally confused vampires standing to our right.

"I thought all your family was dead" an older looking blonde vampire said.

Lizzie shrugged "I thought so too" she said quietly.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

When I spotted the four vampires I recognised them immediately. The two male vampires' I knew to be Stefan and Damon - Lizzie had shown me the little photo's she had of her human life. The female vampire's must be Rosemarie - yes, I recognised the resemblance between her and Katelyn - and Katherine.

From what Lizzie had told me Katherine was dangerous and couldn't be trusted; well, her exact words were: _"...and then there's Katherine; the mean, controlling, vampire bitch that only cares about herself, and will do _anything _to get what she wants."_

I call these four _beings_ vampires but they aren't anything like us. Actually that's not true; Rosemarie was definitely our kind of vampire; what with her pale skin and red eyes. But the rest looked completely human, they even have a beating heart...except I knew better to call them human. About 100 years ago Lizzie told me about her human life, not just her family but all about the vampire hunts they had in her home town. She said that vampires were caught - many of them - but they weren't anything like us.

Lizzie had theory. She thought that there must be another race of vampire, a race that blended in better with humanity. Lizzie thought that our race was the original race and that their race was the result of extensive breeding of vampire.

Of course I hadn't believed her, not at first. But slowly she began to convince me that she was telling the truth. And now I had seen proof with my own eyes.

Lizzie and her brother, Damon, had argued in Italian - which meant I could understand them - before her other brother, Stefan, had stopped them. Then Lizzie had whispered one thing to Damon in English this time: "Just don't let it turn out the same way it did last time"

I understood that very well. From what Lizzie had told me, Katherine had torn Stefan and Damon apart. But from what I had heard of Lizzie and Damon's argument, that wasn't Katherine. She was someone called Elena.

"I thought all your family was dead" I said to Lizzie but she just shrugged.

"I thought so too" she said quietly.

No one spoke. I don't think anyone knew how to proceed.

"Is no one going to tell us what in hell is going on?" Rosalie asked.

Lizzie frowned. "I think we should go inside, it a pretty long story"

_**Lizzie's POV**_

After we were all crammed into the Cullen household I began to explain.

I told them all about my childhood; about Katherine and the vampire hunts my birth town had; about my stay with the Volturi and Katelyn; about the two races of vampire and my theory on them; about the Volturi and the _Vegetarian Vampire Extermination _or what I called _The Volturi's Genocide mission_, all about everything. When I had finished it was going on midnight but everyone was still listening eagerly.

Then Stefan and Damon explained that Rosemarie had found them by complete accident and their type of vampire. They explained that Elena was a doppelganger and a relation to Katherine. They said that they had come to find me and that there were more vampires, werewolves and witches - Witches! Insanity I know! - back in mystic falls. Then last of all they said that they would help us with fighting the Volturi and so would their friends back in mystic falls.

Later that evening I was sitting in the living room talking to Stefan, Damon, Rosemarie, Carlisle and Esme, while Elena was asleep in Stefan's arms. Stefan had stupidly said that he and Elena were getting married in 3 months - if the Volturi hadn't killed us - and now Alice was bouncing around planning their wedding for them. Stefan said he didn't mind because everything was already too confusing at the moment and Elena was happy for Alice to help.

"Why did you shout stop?" Damon asked me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When Jasper went to attack Stefan, you shouted stop but you had identified Elena as Katherine. We could have come to kill you for all you knew" Damon said and I thought about that.

What_ did_ make me shout stop? Damon was right; I initially thought that Elena was Katherine.

"I think it was because I noticed something about Elena. Although they look exactly alike, scarily alike, there was just something different to her, possibly the way she clung onto Stefan. But at the same time I think it was because I'd only just seen you alive after 147 years and I don't think I could let someone kill my own family" I said and I knew that if I was human I would have blushed.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Damon said mockingly and then pulled me into a fake hug.

"Get off Damon!" I said and then I punched his hand.

"OW! Fuck!" Damon said recoiling and rubbing his hand. "Stupid vampire powers" he muttered and I smiled. It was quite an achievement to be stronger than Damon.

"Don't let the Volturi work out that you have a strong bond to your family..." Carlisle said "They'll use it against you" I sighed. If the Volturi knew that then they would kill Stefan and Damon, which would leave me heartbroken and vulnerable. That would not be good.

"I won't" I murmured to Carlisle.

"The others should be here tomorrow" Stefan said, changing the subject. Oh yes, the other mystical creatures form Mystic Falls were coming to help us.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea" I said. They may only hinder us. Plus if Aro got his hands on the witch called Bonnie... Oh God. I can't even imagine what he would do.

"You have no say in it" Damon told me half jokingly. Thanks Damon!

I was listening to Stefan, Carlisle and Esme's conversation when Damon spoke to me again.

"Liz?" Damon asked in a hushed voice and I turned to him.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"You know that Emmet dude?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Emmet Cullen who is in this house right now" I whispered back.

Damon shifted in his seat before speaking again "He's not your boyfriend or anything is he?" Damon asked nervously and I fell off the couch laughing. I could tell many other people in the Cullen household had been eavesdropping because I soon heard a chorus of laughter.

"No...Damon...No...Emmet's not" I managed to get out between gasps of laughter.

When I had finally stopped laughing I could see Emmet was now standing over me

"What?" he asked confused, and I couldn't help starting to laugh again.

I _had_ to tell Katelyn about this.

**_..._ **

**_I'm so sorry that this chapter was short but I had so many idea's written from other people's POV's but then I realised that I needed to end this chapter on a high. It needed to end with everyone being happy which none of my other endings have done._ **

**_*Puppy dog eyes* Forgive me? Review?_**


	11. Broken bonds

_**Sorry it's short (again).**_

_**Chapter 11! My lucky number! Let's see is the chapter turns out as lucky ;)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Seriously why do I even bother? Oh yeah, copyright. Everyone knows that I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**_

_**POV's: Rosalie, Lizzie, Jane, Alec **_

_**...**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I didn't see why even more of Lizzie's friends have to come. Were four not enough?

I mean, yeah I know they're helping us but could there not be so many of them. And more were arriving today, brilliant.

"Jealous, Rosalie?" Edward asked me - reading my mind - and I had to refuse the urge to punch him.

"No dear brother; not even slightly" I replied in a sickly sweet voice.

We were stood in front garden again, waiting for even more of Lizzie's friends. I mean seriously! Couldn't the little 'so and so' just bugger off and leave us alone. God! I'm so annoyed right now!

However the second Emmet's arms folded around me I calmed down considerably.

"What would I do without you Emmet?" I said quietly.

"Well I might not be yours much longer if Damon has a say in it" Emmet said jokingly and I growled, remembering what Damon had said last night - another reason why I hated the arrogant vampire.

A saw my family and most of the people around us try to stifle a laugh - a lot of them were failing - and Lizzie was giggling.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" Damon asked his younger sister and she shook her head.

"Don't worry I'll only remind you for...hmm...forever" Lizzie said, Damon groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Then I noticed 5 figures enter the garden. The first one was human and he was holding hands with and slightly shorter person - she had tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Then there was a human... Wait, his scent smelt like...dog. That would be the werewolf. Finally there were two vampires, the boy had messy blonde/brown hair and the girl had curly/wavy blonde hair and some black heels on. As the figures walked further into the garden they stopped and Stefan pointed them out, smiling as he did so.

"This is Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Matt, and Tyler" Stefan said and I looked closer at Caroline, noticing she smiled when he said 'Caroline and Matt'.

Then Stefan turned to us and began to introduce us. "This is the Cullen family: Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle and Esme, and Renesmee and Jacob. This is the Denali family: Eleazar and Carmen, Tanya and Garnett, and Kate. The English coven: Daniel and Kimi, and Josh and Grace. And the Nomads: Amice, Harlan, Willow and Nahuel. Then last there is Lizzie - our sister" Stefan said.

It wasn't until then that I realised how many of us there actually were. Including the newest additions there were 32 of us that would fight the Volturi; and we had Lizzie.

About an hour later everyone was talking to the new arrivals and Bonnie had demonstrated her witch powers. Although making fire rise and floating books didn't seem all that original to me.

I had avoided Caroline as, to be quite honest, I was jealous. She had pretty blonde hair - like me, long thin legs - like me, and was overall quite pretty - like me. I was _obviously_ a lot prettier but Caroline wasn't far behind, and that annoyed me, a lot. Plus five people had already said that I looked a lot like Caroline - none of my family, they weren't that foolish.

I sat on the sofa with Emmet and I started listening to Alice's and Caroline's conversation.

"Oh my god, are those the new Christian Louboutin heels?" Alice squealed and I rolled my eyes. The Volturi were coming to kill us and we had no idea when, yet Alice was stood there squealing over a pair of heels. Even I knew that shoes were unimportant at a time like this.

"Yeah" Caroline said uncomfortably, Alice must have terrified her.

"I thought they were out of stock" Alice said disbelievingly.

"They are now, I got the last pair" Caroline said and Alice's mouth drooped, she had wanted those shoes more than anything.

"But you can have them if you want, I've got hundreds of more heels and you need them more than I do" Caroline said, hooking the shoes off her feet in one fast movement. Caroline was right Alice needed any height booster she could get.

"OhMyGodThankYou" Alice practically screamed and then she pounced on Caroline to give her a hug.

"Is she always like this?" Elena asked me, I didn't mind Elena she wasn't that bad.

"Oh yes. _All _the time" I said but then I added "You get used to her though"

At that second Alice turned around and scowled at me. "I'm not deaf you know" she muttered and then she turned back to Caroline and they continued discussing shoes.

_**Lizzie's POV **_

If we were back in 1863 - before Katherine - and someone had asked me what I saw when I looked at my two older brothers I would have said: "I see two best friends. Damon protects Stefan physically - stops him getting hurt; and Stefan protects Damon mentally - stopping him making stupid decisions that would change his life. They would easily lay their own life down for each other and they confide in one another. They also like to play tricks on me and Katelyn or laugh at private jokes that annoy us." That's what I _would_ have said.

Now if someone asked me what I saw when I looked at my two older brothers I would say: "I see two competitors, always competing with one another for the title of dominant brother. They keep all their important secrets within themselves and don't let each other know their thoughts or emotions in fear that the other brother would crush them with it. But somewhere deep down inside their souls they both still have that brotherly connection, they will both still lay down their life to save one another. I know it is there even if they don't." That's what I would say now.

I knew Stefan would still protect Damon and vice versa, but that connection they once had was buried so deep inside them that they hardly noticed it anymore. It was buried so far down that I didn't know if it could reach the surface again.

That was what Katherine had done to them.

_Katherine._ It wasn't a horrible name in fact it was a nice one, but whenever that name was mentioned I felt like punching something.

Katherine Pierce - or Katerina Pertrova, the name she had in Bulgaria.

After I had been turned into a vampire by the Volturi I used their resources to find out about her; and surprise surprise she had not been what it seemed.

Katherine said her parents were killed by a fire, when in fact her parents were slaughtered by Klaus - the oldest vampire of time.

Katherine said she was human, she was a vampire.

Katherine had lied to us all of us.

There were not many people that I would wish death upon but Katherine was definitely one. She had torn Stefan and Damon apart so severely that they were nothing but a shell of their old selves.

I hated Katherine with such anger that I would pull her heart out at any given chance. I would hunt her down right now and make sure that her existence ended if we didn't have more important matters on our hands.

I could just imagine ripping her throat from her neck and her pleas for mercy as I-

That thought was cut short as a giant wave of calm hit me and I closed my eyes as Jasper calmed me down.

"Thanks. I needed that" I whispered and he shrugged.

"You were getting way to angry for me to cope" he whispered back and then he resumed his conversation with Grace and Josh.

I went back to my earlier thought - not so angrily this time.

Katherine had torn my brothers apart, and seeing them like that made me want to break down and let dry sobs wrack my entire body.

But I couldn't.

I had to be strong, I was the little vampire girl who had gone through hell and more, but smiled when she came out the other side.

I was the vampire who didn't fear anything, especially the Volturi.

I was the vampire that even when she wanted to break down, didn't because if I did the Volturi would see how torn my insides really were and they would kill me without hesitating.

"_You're the fighter in the family Elizabeth. Your brother Damon is too arrogant and your brother Stefan is too caring. Even though women have their place I can't see you fitting the role as housewife, I can see you doing great things" _my father had said to me in private almost 150 years ago.

That is what kept me going in me deepest moments of despair.

_**Jane's POV **_

I hated Katelyn! God I hated Katelyn! Why couldn't she just die! Stupid vampire goes and steals Alec from me! And Alec was a traitor. He bloody confessed his love for Katelyn. He wasn't my brother, not anymore, not ever again.

When he had come into my room earlier I had disowned him as my twin and for a second or two I _almost_ felt mean about it, almost.

Katelyn and Alec could be all lovey-dovey, but I hoped they knew that I wasn't going to stand by and watch them, I was going do all I could to prevent this the only way I knew how.

Katelyn had to die.

I stood up from my position in the corner of my room and I slipped out the door; I had to be quiet because Alec was in the room adjacent to me. I walked silently along the corridor with a feel of superiority while I mulled over how I was going to kill Katelyn. I couldn't kill her with my gift - that only worked on humans. I would torture her until she begged for death and then I would kill her. I would have to be quick though, her screams would alert the rest of the castle.

I arrived at Katelyn's door and tapped lightly. "Yes?" Katelyn asked hesitantly and I pushed open the door. She looked awful, her eyes were coal black and her usually neatly kept hair was a mess. _It doesn't look like she loves you back brother _I thought even though he wouldn't hear it.

"Jane?" Katelyn asked confused at first but then her confusion was replaced with understanding...and terror.

"Jane" she whispered a second time, her eyes wide; now Katelyn was scared. And that made a smile wind its way across my face.

"Katelyn" I said mockingly and she gulped.

I was going to kill her, but first I was going to taunt her till the point of no return, then I would kill her.

"Alec doesn't love _you_" I snarled at Katelyn "Aro needs you here to negotiate with, that's all. He knows that if he threatens to kill you, Lizzie will surrender and join us" I hissed. The whole of that sentence was a lie but Katelyn thought differently, I could see it in her face.

"N-n-no, Alec could never..., Aro wouldn't..." Katelyn said but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead of me. Her face hardened "Lizzie would rather die!" she spat at me.

Stupid little girl. Didn't she know rule one: Never ever provoke Jane...Unless you wanted to die a long and painful death.

"But would she? Would she watch her _best_ friend die?" I asked her and false realisation crossed her face.

Katelyn took a deep, unneeded, breath before she answered me. "No" she breathed and her face crumpled into a mask of pain and betrayal. Katelyn had believed every word I had said, good.

I focused on Katelyn and began the painful moments which would then lead to her death -we were both under Rachael's shield which meant I could torture her to my heart's content.

I started on quite a low pain and Katelyn let out a small scream. I then forced more pain onto her and Katelyn let out another scream - louder this time - her limbs twisting in agony.

"Please Jane, please" she managed to get out between her screams; that made an evil smile twist onto my face.

Then I increased the pain even more and Katelyn was in so much agony, she couldn't even scream. Her limbs were flailing everywhere and she was trying to breathe, and failing.

I stopped torturing her and walked towards the almost lifeless girl who now lay and the ground, gasping air with closed eyes. I could tell that she knew what was coming and Katelyn scrunched up her eyes further.

"Lizzie will kill you" she breathed but I rolled my eyes.

"Not if I kill her first" I whispered and I went to grab her throat but something hit me from the side and I flew across the room.

Without thinking I turned towards the attacker and shot them the worst pain they would ever imagine.

Only then did I realise the attacker was Alec.

The rational part of my brain was telling me to stop; however the not-so-rational part was telling me to increase the pain and show him what he had done to me, when he had picked Katelyn over me.

Alec hadn't made a sound yet, but his eyes were scrunched up and his mouth was clamped shut, to stop any sound escaping.

I took one last look at my brother in agony and then I stopped using my gift on him. Alec fell to the floor, gasping for air. And the strange thing was, I felt no need to help him up.

As I walked to the door with my head held high I caught eye contact with Alec and his hateful eyes met mine.

In that millisecond any love we still had each other was gone...and it wasn't going to be restored.

Alec and I were no longer twins, not even friends...we were enemies.

I walked out of the room and down the large staircase where, at the bottom, Chelsea was standing.

"Tell Aro I'm going out to feed and I'll be back soon" I told Chelsea without looking her way.

I saw her nod and I disappeared into the darkness of the night.

_**Alec's POV**_

AS soon as our eyes connected I knew that the bond we had shared had been broken, never to be restored.

Jane wasn't _my_ twin anymore.

She walked out of the room and I got up, feeling glad that Jane's gift was only an illusion.

Then I remembered who else was in the room and what Jane had done to them. Anger flooded through me and my vision took on a red tint.

How dare Jane hurt Katelyn! I mean why would she even...What made her... Ugh! I'm so angry!

"Alec?" Katelyn asked from the corner of the room and I turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I managed to nod. Katelyn frowned, she knew I was lying.

"I'm fine, Jane's gift is just an illusion" she whispered and usually I would have been convinced but Katelyn's eyes were on the floor.

I walked closer to Katelyn and kneeled down so that I was at her height - she was still on the floor - and put a finger under her chin, I tilted her face so that she had to meet my gaze.

"Are _you _okay?" I asked her but Katelyn didn't reply.

"W-were the things Jane said true?" Katelyn asked me, barely louder than a whisper.

"What things did she say?" I asked and I was surprised how angry I sounded.

Katelyn took a deep breath before answering me "She said that I was only here so that Aro could bargain with Lizzie, and she said that...y-you didn't love me" the last bit was barely a whisper and I almost didn't hear it, almost.

Anger hit me like a brick wall and I stood up wanting to kill something, or in particular _someone_. "How dare she! How dare Jane do that!" I found myself growling.

I punched the nearest wall and my hand went straight into it, brick and plaster flying everywhere.

"What right did she have to do that! How dare she lie to you! I could kill her!" I snarled.

"So it's not true?" Katelyn asked nervously.

"Of course it's not bloody true!" I shouted pulling my hand out of the wall and creating another cloud of dust.

I started to run to the door - to find my sister, no wait, enemy - but Katelyn was in front of it, blocking my exit.

"Where are you going?" she asked me timidly.

"I going to _talk_ to my poor excuse for a twin" I snarled and Katelyn shrunk back. Oops.

My face softened and I relaxed my tense posture "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I said and Katelyn smiled.

"It's okay, you didn't" she said nonchalantly.

"Liar" I whispered and Katelyn rolled her eyes.

I tried to push past Katelyn but she wouldn't move. "And why won't you let me get out of the door?" I asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not" Katelyn said seductively.

I gave her one of my trademark smirks and she gasped "Oh really?" I asked rhetorically and I pushed her against the door and leaned towards her, smelling her sweet scent; it was a mixture of lavender and hazelnut.

My face was inches from hers and I could see right into her crimson eyes, it was then I noticed how strikingly beautiful she was. Before she had been beautiful but now her beauty took my breath away.

I leaned in to kiss her, ignoring the warning Aro had once given me:

"_See her, Katelyn, she is not ever to be trusted. She is a friend of Lizzie Salvatore, stay away from her as much as you can"_

My lips touched hers and I fell into ecstasy. I could feel Katelyn running her fingers through my hair and the kiss was more passionate by the second. I knew that I should probably pull away but my desire was too strong so I gave in to it.

When we both pulled back I started kissing down her neck and when I reached her jacket I tried to slide it of her shoulder but she stopped me.

"Nuh uh" Katelyn said and I pouted. It had no effect whatsoever, in fact she just laughed at me; that caused me to smile.

However that smile quickly disappeared when I remembered the events that had played out only a few minutes ago.

I had lost my only family, the only person that I could put all of my trust in.

_**...**_

_**Again, it was short, I know...but the kiss and a look into Lizzie's mind made up for it. Am I right or am I right?**_

_**So... what do ya think?**_

_**Review? XD**_

_**Just to remind you that this story doesn't follow the actual plan of the vampire diaries T.V show. For example, anyone that has died in the T.V show in the last 10 episodes of season 2 is still alive. Except from Jules, she doesn't exist in my story.**_


	12. Three days

_**OMFG who's super excited for season 3 of the Vampire Diaries and Breaking Dawn...ME!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing. Well, except from a laptop that likes to break down. And Lizzie!**_

_**POV's: Katelyn, Demetri, Jane, Bella, Lizzie**_

_**...**_

_**Katelyn's POV**_

Alec had spent the last two weeks with only me. I don't think he had talked to Jane in that time. In fact, when they passed each other all they exchanged were extremely hostile glares.

I didn't like it.

I mean, I loved all the time I was getting with Alec, but him and Jane hating each other was just...strange. They had been so close and then a wedge had driven them apart.

I hated that the wedge was me.

"Katelyn, are you okay?" Alec asked from behind me and I turned towards him immediately.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" I replied nonchalantly.

"Thinking about what?" Alec asked, coming to sit next to me on the plush recliner.

I shrugged and avoided his gaze, Alec hated that I thought it was my fault that he and Jane weren't talking to each other "Nothing important"

"Katelyn?" Alec asked and his face turned worried. "What were you thinking about?"

I sighed; I wasn't going to win an argument - if this turned into one - with Alec. "It's just that I feel bad, you and Jane were so close and now you're not and it's my fault. I shouldn't even be here; I should have died in 1864" I said in a rush.

I looked at Alec and I think he mentally banged his head on a wall, not that the wall would have produced must resistance.

"Do you believe in fate?" Alec asked me, staring straight into my eyes - into my soul.

I shook my head. I had believed fate once but it had seemed to have become meaningless since I had become a vampire.

"Well nor _did_ I..." Alec said and I knew he meant to continue but I stopped him.

"_Did?_"I asked and he nodded.

"When I was a human I believed in fate - I must have - but when I became a vampire it all became meaningless; nothing really mattered, not fate, nor time, or god, or heaven and hell. It was only when I saw you I started to believe again; fate seemed to be real again. And although you may not believe it, I think that if you were meant to die into 1864, you would have; if we weren't meant to be together, Aro wouldn't have spared you; if Jane and I weren't have meant to have..._fallen out_, then I would have let you die when Felix was ordered to kill you. Katelyn, everything happens for a reason and I don't know what the reason for happenings now is...but, it will all be alright in the end." Alec said, only whispering by the end.

I would have loved to believe what Alec said, but I didn't. If fate existed then father, mother and Rosemarie wouldn't have died; but they did. That was enough - for me - to rule out fate, God , heaven, hell and everything else.

Even though I disagreed with Alec I nodded and said: "You're right Alec, everything will be fine in the end" and then I mentally added _'I hope'_.

Alec leaned towards me and I did the same but when our lips were centimetres from touching there was a loud and distinct knock on the door.

Alec pulled away from me and sighed.

"What is it?" he asked sharply.

Felix opened the door, and for once he looked worried.

"Aro has chosen when to leave for New Hampshire" Felix said tensely.

"When are we leaving?" I asked but Felix didn't meet my gaze.

"Unfortunately I am not allowed to share that information with either of you, your recent doings have stopped you gaining any important information" Felix said formally.

"What?" Alec almost shouted.

Felix shrugged "Sorry guys, you really shouldn't have revealed any information to Lizzie" he said, sounding more relaxed this time.

Then Felix left and I felt defeated, it was obvious we were leaving soon but I had no idea when.

But I would find out.

_**Demetri's POV**_

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since Alec and Jane had fought.

Two weeks since they had stopped acknowledging each other.

Two weeks since both of them had disowned their twin.

Alec had been spending most of his time with Katelyn - their relationship was now the talk of the castle; or what Heidi liked to call: _Gossip._

Jane however, had been sulking and burning every human, and sometimes vampire, that she could find. Felix had suffered a lot of her wrath.

Aro was really worried about the twins - mainly Jane - and he had sent Felix and me to...not exactly stalk, but keep an eye on Jane. Aro was worried that Jane would leave, end her own life - which is incredibly hard to do, or go on a wild killing and torturing spree. None of which would be good for the Volturi, and certainly not Jane.

Aro had pretended to worried about Jane but really all he cared about was her power. He didn't care what Jane went through as long as she stayed with the Volturi and used her gift.

However, Jane was all but head over heels for Aro, but he didn't feel even slightly the same way. Well... Aro felt some fondness towards Jane but he was mainly concerned about the power of the guard.

That's all Aro _really_ cared about, the Volturi's power. He pretended to care about other things like Jane and Sulpicia but they were just roots to his power. Jane was anyway; Sulpicia was more of a...distraction.

Anyway the point was that Aro didn't care about Jane, just her gift. He didn't care about anyone, not even his own blood relation.

I knew about Didyme, everyone did. Quite literally almost all of the guard knew what Aro had done to his sister; it was a miracle Marcus didn't know how Didyme's death had occurred.

Of course we didn't dare tell Marcus, we all knew that we would be dead the second Aro saw our intentions.

"Demetri" Aro commanded from behind me and I automatically responded with "Yes Master"

"How is Jane?" Aro asked, pretending to be calm.

"She still hates Alec and Katelyn as much as ever but she seems to still have loyalty towards you" I said and Aro nodded.

He put his hand to his mouth - somewhat a human gesture - and seemed to be thinking hard. "And how is the training with Rachael going?" Aro asked.

"She seems to have pretty much mastered her gift already - Rachael is an incredibly fast learner - and she hasn't let the shield drop since we turned her, the Cullens will be taken by surprise" I said but then realised my mistake "Well, not quite by surprise" I added, remembering what Katelyn had done.

"Hmm" was all Aro replied with.

"Forgive me if it's out of my place, but do you believe that Alec actually did tell Katelyn to contact Lizzie Salvatore?" I asked Aro.

He shook his head "I may be old but I'm not stupid; despite what Alec will says, it was definitely not him who encouraged Katelyn to contact Lizzie. He only said that to protect Katelyn"

I was now beginning to get confused "But if he saved Katelyn, doesn't that mean they have a strong bond; and that Alec will side with Katelyn - who will side with Lizzie - in the battle? Surely Alec will betray us"

Aro took a deep breath before answering me "Alec and Katelyn's bond has already been identified as a strong one by Chelsea; and Alec _will_ betray us..." The ancient paused before continuing "...but Demetri, you do not know Lizzie like I do. When she and Carlisle stayed with us I saw her inner thoughts and feelings, her fears and her triumphs. I saw every memory, heard every thought and felt every emotion; and although she _will_ have changed, it might only be slightly - I doubt it, but it's possible.

Anyway, Lizzie felt a very strong hate towards us, and that hate has probably only intensified. So do you think she will accept Katelyn..._mating_ with Alec easily? Lizzie will see Alec as a spy for us and she may well kill Alec before he has chance to do anything, maybe Katelyn too - though I really doubt it."

"But if that happens, won't we lose?" I asked, beyond confused.

"Lizzie will be fully prepared but we have more than one secret weapon" Aro said quietly and I turned to ask him what he meant, but Aro was already gone.

I was left to my thoughts and the latter part of Aro's last line floated around my brain. '.._but we_ _have more than one secret weapon'_

What did he mean? I wasn't aware we had even one secret weapon. Well, we had Rachael but she wasn't really a secret anymore. What weapon was Aro keeping a secret?

_**Jane's POV**_

I was stood in my room staring at myself in a big mirror Heidi had once purchased for me. My face looked paler than usual and my eyes were more of a burgundy or borderline black, not their usual ruby red colour.

As I stared at myself I wondered why I was still here. Why was I even still with the Volturi? My usual answer would have been Alec but he was the one I hated at this point in time.

I stayed because I could never leave my master, I could never leave Aro. I was his favourite and I owed Aro my life, Aro had been the one that had saved Alec and I's lives when we were going to be burnt.

_Our limbs were tied to a giant wooden stake and there was a man walking towards us with a flaming torch. _

_He dropped it onto the pile of sticks that surrounded us and they were set alight instantly._

_The flames spread and I squeezed Alec's hand tighter when the flames began to burn the hem of my dress._

_The flames climbed higher and were licking at my legs, leaving a painful stinging sensation. I screamed and tried to pull at the ropes that held us, but it was impossible to escape._

"_It's okay Jane; it'll all be over soon." Alec had whispered to me. _

_It was almost silent apart from the villager's cheers and the fire crackling. Then Alec had murmured "See you in heaven"_

I was brought back to reality with a sudden jolt and I fell to the floor. I was breathing heavily while I picked myself off the floor. I hadn't meant to see that memory but it had hit me anyway.

I could hear Felix and Demetri whispering outside my door and I had to refuse the urge to torture both of them.

Felix and Demetri had been following me pretty much everywhere since Alec and I had..._argued_. I was almost 100 percent sure that Aro had ordered them to do so; they wouldn't check up on me unless someone had ordered them to do so...well, Felix might just to annoy me.

I turned back to the mirror I had been looking in before I had _remembered_ and I traced my features on the glass with my index finger. Alec and I had similar features, almost too similar.

I thought about talking to Alec and then I remembered why I couldn't.

The girls expression in the mirror turned from being bored to angry, that's when I punched the mirror. Glass flew everywhere and for a brief second - while it flew through the air - small rainbows were thrown across the walls of my room.

For a second or two it almost looked magical but then, as quickly as the rainbows had appeared, they vanished and the glass hit the floor with a millions of small _clink's._ To a human it would have just sounded like one noise but I could pick out the noise of every little piece of glass hitting the floor.

I looked at the pile of glass shards on the floor and that when I realised something. To a human, glass shard were beautiful but deadly, on slight touch could cut them yet when the light reflected of them they created beautiful patterns.

Just like vampire's; we were beautiful but deadly.

_**Bella's POV**_

It had been almost a month since Lizzie had arrived and everyone was anxious, surely the Volturi would arrive any minute, they wouldn't wait more than a month. Would they?

"The Volturi should be here by now Carlisle" Edward said anxiously from beside me.

"I know Edward, I know. They usually don't put off something like this" Carlisle said, running his right hand through his blonde hair.

"Who says they're putting it off" Grace interjected from Josh's lap.

"They could be gathering other forces" Daniel seconded.

"Or creating an army" Willow said.

"Or they could have the La Push wolves" Renesmee said and Jacob growled at that thought.

Then soon enough everyone was adding suggestions of what the Volturi might be doing, some more sensible than others.

I saw Lizzie raise her head from a book - _'Mysteries of the Supernatural' _- and get up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"No one knows what the Volturi are doing; they might be putting it off; they might be gathering forces or an army; they won't have the wolves but they could be doing anything else. And this, this is exactly what they're trying to do to us. The Volturi know that if they arrive late or early or not at all them we will become worried, they know that if we don't know what's coming we will be scared - fear of the unknown. What we have to do is stay strong, we have to be ready to face whatever the Volturi throw at us. If we become scared, we become easy targets...and we cannot let that happen; because if we do...we...will...loose." Lizzie said confidently. She sat back down and resumed her reading position while the rest of us were silent.

I broke the eerie silence "Where is Alice?" I asked.

"Upstairs with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie; I think" Amice said nonchalantly, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"Why?" I asked but Amice just shrugged this time; Edward smirked.

I climbed the stairs at vampire speed and I was outside Alice's door in less than a second. I paused outside the door, to listen, making sure I wasn't intruding or anything.

"We should have a pink theme" I heard Caroline say.

"God Caroline, what is it with you and pink!" Bonnie said "Anyway, violet would be much better"

"No, you're both wrong. Blue suits both Elena and Stefan, it should be that" Alice said in her _I'm-planning-this-event-so-you-all-had-better-shut-up_ voice.

I now doubted if Elena was actually contributing to this discussion. It seemed like it was about her wedding but I don't think she's actually said anything yet.

Wait, did I just think that Alice is planning Elena's wedding?

Alice is planning a wedding at a time like this! The Volturi could arrive any second and Alice is busy planning a wedding! What is she going to do if they arrive right now?

Is she going to say: _"Oh sorry Aro, could you come to kill us tomorrow? Thing is I'm planning a wedding"_

Actually, I wouldn't really be that surprised if Alice did.

I knocked twice - Elena was human so I didn't want to barge in and scare the hell out of her.

"Yes?" came Alice's voice from the other side of the door.

"Alice, do my perfectly tuned ears deceive me, or are you planning a wedding?" I asked.

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Alice with a giant grin on her face "Yes and you can help!" she sang. Then Alice's small pixie frame pulled me into her room which was filled with ribbon, sketches of dresses and all matter of things needed for a wedding.

"Alice you also know its Renesmee's birthday in a month, don't you?" I asked nervously. What if Alice had forgotten? What if Renesmee wasn't even around to celebrate her birthday? What if none of us were?

I pushed those thoughts aside, there was no point thinking the worst. Besides Lizzie was more than confident we could beat the Volturi.

"Yes! How could I forget it! It's all already planned down to the smallest detail!" Alice sang excitedly.

"Oh good" I murmured. I picked up a broach from Alice's desk and turned it over in my hands. It was a petite dragonfly decorated with silver and blue beads, it was beautiful. I looked at it for a second longer, before putting it back down.

"So Bella, what colour do you think the theme should be?" Bonnie asked me.

I thought about that for a second or two before concluding that Alice was right, Blue was better.

"See! Bella agrees with me!"Alice shouted gleefully, scaring Bonnie, Caroline and Elena.

"Alice! I didn't even have chance to voice that thought" I said.

"No but I _saw_ you say it" Alice retorted. Of course she did, physic pixie.

"Anyway, light blue would be better for your wedding Elena" I said "But it's up to you"

Elena frowned and looked like she was thinking hard "I like blue, I think it would be the best"

Alice then clapped her hands and was smiling like a small child on Christmas. I rolled my eyes and sat down to help Alice plan...and stop her doing anything too over the top.

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I was still sat in the living room reading _Mysteries of the Supernatural_ while the others were having what seemed to be a heated discussion about who was better, vampire or werewolf - Emmet's idea, of course.

I was looking for any more information about _mirror-shield's_ - so far I hadn't found anything.

This book was scarily accurate, it had everything about werewolves, vampires, hybrids, shape shifters and all others types of supernatural creatures; yet nothing about _mirror-shield's_!

Defeated I put the book down and let my eyes wander lazily around the room until they came to a stop on the window. I don't know what made me stop there it just did.

As I looked out of the window, at the fringe of the trees I could see Nahuel... Actually, was it Nahuel? Yes, I recognised him.

Nahuel was almost out of sight and he had a cell phone pressed to his ear, while he seemed to be murmuring frantically into it.

Just at that second Nahuel turned slightly towards the direction of the house, I could see the scared look on his face for a second before he became expressionless.

That was weird.

I saw Nahuel close the cell before he slid it back into his pocket and started walking towards the direction of the house

"What was all that about, on the phone?" I asked Nahuel when he walked into the living room when the rest of us were sat.

Nahuel suddenly looked uncomfortable and that made me more suspicious. "Oh you saw that" he said and I nodded swiftly.

"That was...erm...a friend of mine" Nahuel said and he went to walk off but I stopped him. This conversation was far from over. Something was up.

I appeared in the doorway, blocking his exit, and raised an eyebrow. Nahuel took a deep breath before answering.

"It's Huilen, she's dead. The Volturi killed her because they have guessed that I'm helping you" Nahuel said and his voice broke in quite a few places.

"Oh. Oh my God, Nahuel I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Do you want to leave us? You don't have to stay" I said but Nahuel shook his head.

"I will want revenge later, but at the moment I want to be alone" he said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry" I said and Nahuel went upstairs.

I walked back into the living room, leaped onto the couch and buried my face in a pillow.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I have to be such an idiot! A heartless idiot! Why did I have to suspect that Nahuel was plotting something! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"He was blocking his thoughts, you know" Edward said and I took my head out of the pillow.

"And he felt really guilty the whole time" Jasper added.

I let my mind process this. So he was lying? Or hiding something? Why?

I was about to find him again and question it further but my cell beeped and I recognised the familiar message tone.

I flipped the phone open and I looked to see who it was from, _Unknown number _were the words that appeared on the small screen; I then opened the text to read the message.

_3 days_

3 days was all the text had said. 3 days. I didn't need to question it, not even slightly. I would bet my life that the unknown text was from Katelyn; and I knew exactly what she meant. The Volturi would be here in 3 days.

3 days! I hadn't expected it this soon.

_**...**_

_**How many surprises were there in that chapter! Like a bazillion! **_

_**Yes, I'm mean and I like to leave things on a cliff hanger. Yes, there are another bazillion surprises to come. And yes, I am in fact writing at 1/4 past 3 in the morning.**_

_**Review's are like hugs. They only take a second but they are much appreciated. :D **_

**Important question:**_** Do my chapters contain too many POV's? Are you all sitting there going "So it's Lizzie's POV, no wait, is it Katelyn's...I think it's...no wait...or is it...UGH!"? **_


	13. Let the Countdown Begin

_**I know I know, you hate me and I should jump off a big cliff. **_

_**I'm SO sorry this is uber late but I've just had homework, tests, chores, father's day and my sister's birthday is soon so I haven't had a lot of time to write, and even when I did have time, inspiration didn't come to me. Sorry x**_

_**I'm glad people don't mind all the POV's because I think that the drama going on with the Volturi is just as important as the drama with Lizzie and the Cullens.**_

_**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I did own Twilight I would add a 13 year old girl with auburn hair that was related to the Salvatore's brothers and was worldly feared. Remind you of anyone? **_

_**POV's: Lizzie, Rosalie, Elena, Edward, Renesmee**_

_**...**_

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I continued staring at the phone - although I wasn't actually seeing it - for the next minute and I had a strange urge to crush it, to turn it into nothing but dust, however I resisted.

3 days.

I looked around the room, my eyes landing on each and every face. I had faced the Volturi many times but never had I been trying to directly protect the people I loved.

What if I failed? What if I can't protect everyone? Before it was just my life I was protecting, but now it was a whole bunch of people I couldn't bare see to die.

I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me and I knew that any second the others would realise that something was up too.

"Vampire's are just so much better than werewolves because we're fas-" Kate said but she cut herself off at the end, she must have spotted me.

"Lizzie?" Jasper asked, worry and fear obvious in his voice.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and turned to face my friends and my family.

"Liz?" Stefan asked "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath before answering him. "We may have a problem...well, not a problem as such; more like some information." I said, my throat thick.

"Like what?" Kimi asked nervously, her eyes flitting from her mate - Daniel - and back to me again.

"I know when the Volturi will be arriving" I said and out of the corner of my eye I saw the colour drain from Elena's and Jacob's faces.

"When?" Carlisle asked quietly.

I breathed deeply - even though I didn't need it - before telling them. "3 days" I said "The Volturi will be here in three days"

"You're sure?" I Carlisle asked me.

I nodded, not sure if words would come out.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked; I threw him the phone and he caught it expertly in his hands.

Everyone was silent as Stefan read the short message. He sighed and closed the cell before throwing it with the flick of his wrist, back to me.

"What did it say?" Kate asked nervously.

"3 days" Stefan said quietly.

"Who was it from?" Eleazar questioned.

Stefan shrugged. "Unknown number" he said at exactly the same time I said "Katelyn" so that Eleazar's answer was a jumble of sounds.

"It was an unknown number" Stefan said, looking at me.

"Yes, but it had to have been from Katelyn" I argued.

"She's already risked her life twice to get you messages; surely she wouldn't do it again" Tanya said in her usual bitchy tone.

"You don't know Katelyn like I do" I retorted quickly and Tanya scowled at me; I stuck out my tongue in a childish fashion. Tanya huffed and crossed her arms, she looked like a small child sulking.

"So you definitely know its Katelyn?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded "I would bet my life on it"

_**Rosalie's POV**_

The feeling that washed over me when Lizzie said the Volturi were arriving in three days was strange.

It was like before - when the Volturi came to kill Renesmee - but not the same. This time there was more chance of surviving but less at the same time.

We had people to help us and we had Lizzie, but we couldn't use our gifts against the Volturi; and as far as we knew, they could use their gifts against us.

We could lose against the Volturi quite as easily as we could win. What if we did lose? Would I lose Emmet forever? No. I couldn't think like that, I had to hope for the best. I leaned in closer to Emmet and he kissed my forehead. I looked up at Emmet and forced a smile, he smiled back but I wasn't sure that it was entirely genuine either.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone's expression was pretty much the same.

Edward had pulled Bella onto his lap and she looked like she was clinging to him for dear life; Jacob had Renesmee in his arms; Carlisle had both his arms around Esme and she had her head on his shoulder, while wearing a distraught look; Alice was on Jaspers lap and her mood was more than slightly sad, while Jasper had a very pained expression on his face - I had seen him like this many times.

Tanya was looking at Bella with extreme jealousy; Kate was tracing patterns on Garnett's arm with her head down, trying to not let him see her devastated face; Eleazar had his arm around Carmen and she was doing her best to not seem upset.

Elena had curled up to Stefan's side and he was stroking her hair gently; Damon's expression was impossible to read, his face displayed no emotion at all - and I had a strange feeling that he had spent many years perfecting this look. Rosemarie looked almost unaffected by the news but I knew that her calm expression - much like Damon's - and calm posture was only a facade.

Bonnie looked sad but mostly determined and Jeremy kept looking from Elena to Bonnie with an upset expression. Caroline looked terrified and devastated, Matt's expression was similar but I could tell that he was trying not to show it. Then Tyler looked almost not bothered but his gaze was always on Caroline's face.

Kimi and Daniel looked slightly worried but nothing more - I suspected that they had killed more than a few covens to survive before; whereas Josh and Grace looked utterly terrified - they had only been turned a year and a half ago and I presumed that they knew very little of vampire's around the world.

Amice and Willow's faces were almost the exactly the same; they were both scared and sad. Yet neither of them could tear their gaze from Harlan, in the next three days I guessed that there would be a little bit of competition between them for Harlan. Speaking of Harlan, he looked rather worried; his face wasn't sad of scared, it was in between confusion and worry.

And then, last but certainly not least, I looked at Lizzie's face. Her expression was full of many different emotions; worry, confusion, hate, awe, nervousness, a little bit of fear and most of all determination.

Nahuel was still upstairs and I guessed he didn't know about the Volturi arriving in 3 days, he was probably too busy mourning for Huilen.

"What do we do now?" Garrett asked apprehensively.

"We can't just sit around for the next three days waiting for the Volturi to arrive. We have to have a plan of action, pick opponents, have a fighting strategy, ect ect" Jasper said and I could tell that my adoptive brothers army days were showing through.

"We need to get rid of Rachael first, because as soon as we've killed her we can use our gifts on the rest of the Volturi; but she'll probably be heavily guarded. To get to Rachael we'll need to kill anyone that is protecting her, that won't be easy." Lizzie said.

"Then there's Aro, Marcus and Caius, I don't think they will miss a battle like this; however they won't stay around to watch. As soon as Aro even begins to think they are losing, the ancients will get out of there." Edward added.

Most of the people in the room nodded.

"So are we all fighting?" Lizzie asked after it was silent "If anyone wants to back out I'm giving you a chance because I don't want someone to decide against helping us at the last minute."

No one took up Lizzie's offer to leave so she asked: "So all of us are fighting?"

"Yes" Damon said "But obviously with exception of Jeremy and Elena"

"What?" both the humans shouted at Damon.

_**Elena's POV**_

"What?" Jeremy and I shouted at Damon in unison.

"I said with the exception of Jeremy and Elena" Damon said slowly, like we were stupid.

"I know what you said Damon" I almost hissed. Being around vampires all the time was rubbing off on me.

"Why can't we fight?" Jeremy asked, his voice clearly revealing annoyance.

"Because you're both human" Damon said matter-of-factly.

"Bonnie's human" I argued.

"Correction, Bonnie's a witch" Damon said arrogantly.

"Yes but she's still human" I shot at him.

Damon turned to scowl at me and I did the same. I was only vaguely aware that all eyes were on us and that we probably looked really immature.

"Damon does have a point" Lizzie said after a short, minute silence. "You're both human and the Volturi will kill you if they get the chance. Stefan, Damon and Bonnie will be worried about both of you and that might get us all killed."

I sat back and huffed but apart from that remained silent.

"I don't want Renesmee fighting either" Edward interjected.

"Neither do I" Jacob said and Nessie snarled, it wasn't that fierce but I found myself leaning further into the comfort of Stefan's side.

"I can take care of myself!" Nessie hissed at her dad.

"You might think you can but you haven't had any practice, I don't want you getting hurt" Edward said and I could hear the sincerity in his voice; Nessie's face softened slightly but I could that she was still pissed off.

"Lizzie will teach me" Nessie shot at Edward.

Lizzie put her hands up with her palms facing us, normally a sign of surrender "I'm staying out of this" she said toward Edward who happened to be giving her a rather fierce glare.

"Edward, the Volturi will look for Renesmee if she isn't at the battle. We both know that Aro would make her join the Volturi guard if he found her." Carlisle said calmly and softly.

Edward seemed to mull over that thought for a second, his head resting on his right fist.

"So I can fight?" Nessie asked, the excitement in her voice was unmistakeable.

"No" Edward snarled over protectively "I will never put you in that sort of danger"

Renesmee got up from her seat next to Jacob muttered, "I can take care of myself you know" and then stormed out of the room murmuring to herself. I didn't catch all of the things she was saying - my hearing wasn't half as good as the vampires - but I managed to make out some of it; which was: "I'm not bloody defenceless and I don't bloody need protecting. I bet that I could take most of the Volturi easily." I couldn't make out the rest.

"She has got a point though, Nessie's not defenceless" Rosalie pointed out; Edward got up and swiftly left the room, Bella followed him soon after.

_**Edward's POV**_

I took off to hunt - I was thirsty anyway - and I ran through the forest with the wind whipping at my clothes.

I was still in 5 miles range of the house and therefore I could everyone's thoughts, so I tuned into them.

'_Poor Edward, he is only trying to protect Renesmee'_ Esme thought sadly.

'_Edward, son, come back as soon as you're ready. But keep in mind that Renesmee isn't a child anymore; she's free to make her own decisions. Besides she'll be safe with Lizzie on our side, trust me'_ Carlisle thoughts were so sincere it was hard to doubt him, but Renesmee was still my daughter and I vowed to protect her from anything and everything.

As if on cue I felt Jasper project his thoughts _'Edward don't get me wrong, I understand that you think you have to protect Nessie but you can't protect her from life. I mean I feel for you bro - literally - but Ness is a young woman with a load vampires and a werewolf willing to lay down their life for her. She'll be the safest one out of all of us.'_

I listened into Lizzie's thoughts as her opinion was always interesting.

'_I could teach Ness, I suppose; although I wouldn't do without Edward's and Bella's permission...and maybe Jacob's. It's not that I couldn't take them - I mean if I really wanted to they could all be dust in seconds - but I don't think it would be particularly helpful to kill them just before a fight with the Volturi. Plus I don't think I could, the Cullen's and their allies have become too much like friends to me. I can't afford to have friends. I'll only get them killed by the Volturi or the hundreds of other vampires - and other supernatural creatures - that want me dead. Anyway where's Edward g-? OH SHIT! EDWARD! EDWARD THE MIND READER!' _ Lizzie seemed to calm down slightly before continuing _'Edward, I know you're listening - and if you're not I'm talking to myself. Edward don't you EVER repeat that to anyone - except Carlisle, he most probably knows - because if you do I WILL kill you. I have a reputation to keep you know' _I could tell that Lizzie thought the last sentence jokingly but I don't think that she was joking about threatening to kill me.

I searched for Nahuel's thoughts but he seemed to still be blocking me, by translating Romeo and Juliet into Lithuanian.

Just then I heard a noise behind me. I span around expecting danger but it was Bella.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked and I smiled - which was impossible not to do when seeing the most beautiful creature on Earth, my Bella.

"I'm fine" I lied and an amused smile spread its self across Bella's pale face and her eyes sparkled. Once again I couldn't help being dazzled by her. Bella had once told me - when she was human - that I had dazzled her but I was sure that it was the other way round.

"What?" I asked curiously, still admiring her beautiful face. I tried to listen to her thoughts but her shield was protecting them.

"Isn't 'I'm fine' code for 'I'm-not-fine-but-I'll-just-tell-you-I-am'" Bella said, grinning by now.

"I suppose it is" I retorted playfully "But isn't that what you used to say all the time as a human?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Bella bit her lip - a habit that even as a vampire she couldn't break - and shuffled from one foot to another. "Yes but when I said I was fine I actually meant it" Bella said, the playful smile returning to her lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question" Bella pointed out, her voice becoming serious again. "Are you okay Edward?" she repeated.

"It's just that Renesmee can't be expected to face the Volturi, she's still only a child in my eyes." I said, not meeting Bella's gaze.

Bella paused before speaking "Edward, Renesmee isn't a child anymore; she's a strong and powerful young woman. I don't want her to fight either but she'll do it with or without our permission; besides Lizzie can teach her. And Lizzie's not the sort person I would like to meet in a dark alleyway. Edward, we have to let Nessie grow up."

I nodded, knowing that my wife was, once again, right. I walked over to Bella and pulled her into my arms, giving her a quick kiss as I did so.

"You're right" I murmured into her hazelnut hair "I'll speak with Renesmee and Lizzie"

Then I kissed her as passionately as I could muster - inhaling her sweet scent as I did so - and when I pulled back Bella looked slightly light-headed. I couldn't help but chuckle and Bella frowned at me playfully.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

When I had stormed out of the living room I had mumbled: "I'm not bloody defenceless and I don't bloody need protecting. I bet that I could take most of the Volturi easily" and a few other words that I knew should probably not be saying. Then I had taken off to one of my favourite places in the woods, the place I went to think...or sulk.

My little hideaway was a small cave like dent in the side of a large rock; there were weeds and ivy growing all over it but that just made it more discreet. The hideaway was deep into the rock and it wasn't exactly easy to find, so if a human or even vampire passed they wouldn't be able to see me - the vampire would be able to smell me though.

I had found this place when I was 4 years old - I had looked about 9. I was playing hide and seek with Jacob and he had been counting, I was looking everywhere for places to hide and I found this place. Jacob had lost the game of hide and seek and given up, telling me that I'd won and should just come out now.

As I sat here - in my little hideaway - sulking and thinking, I wondered what would happen if we didn't live through the fight with the Volturi. If we lost I had no idea what would happen. I knew that Aro would gladly make Alice and dad join him, possibly Jasper and mom too; I knew that Aro also wanted me, my gift wasn't _very_ important to the Volturi but dad had once told me that Aro thought I was intriguing and wanted to know more about me - being a hybrid.

But what would happen to everyone else? I guessed that Lizzie would run - she'd be killed or captured otherwise. Carlisle didn't count Aro as a friend anymore - since the almost-battle with the Volturi when I was only a baby - so I doubted that he or Esme would live if we lost.

That thought made my stomach flip, I couldn't lose my grandparents.

And as for Jake; what would happen to Jake if we lost? I knew the answer to that already; if we lost...Jake would be killed. That thought was even harder to bear, there was no way that I was losing Jake, and I wouldn't let that happen. And that made me as determined as ever to help fight the Volturi.

"Renesmee?" I heard my dad call softly - knowing I would hear. I briefly wondered whether I should respond or not but I thought it would be best if I did, even though I was in a mood with him.

"Yes?" I asked, appearing from my little hiding place. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes to tell him that I was still annoyed.

"Your mother and I have come to a compromisation..." dad said and I raised my eyebrow - a _talent _I had inherited from my father apparently - I remembered that it wasn't mom who had objected verbally.

"...you can fight, in fact you would be more vulnerable if you didn't, but Lizzie _will _teach you. I'm not letting you face _anyone_ without some basic skills"

I wanted to tell him that I did have basic skills, but I kept it in because I was too happy that my dad had decided to let me help protect my friends and family; even though I was sure that I would be under 24/7 supervision.

I smiled and stood up.

"I'll race you back to the house!" I shouted quickly before racing through the woods.

At first I was convinced that I was winning but then I heard my dad not far behind so I pushed the limits of my vampire speed and tried to gain more distance between us; it didn't work. Dad was faster than me but I was more agile - darting through trees and jumping over stray logs.

My dad arrived at the house first and I arrived only a few seconds later. The first thing I did was to run up to Jacob and hug him tightly; I sighed, glad to be back in the arms of the person I loved - and even happier that I would get to protect him.

"I don't think he _needs_ protecting" my dad murmured as he walked past and hugged my mom. I understood what he meant; Jacob was a 6-foot-something werewolf but he still needed protecting. Jacob looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything; I just smiled and kissed him. I heard Emmet groan as I pulled Jacob into one of my more passionate and lustful kisses.

"You're going to have to stop doing that Emmet" I told him after I had pulled away from Jacob.

"Yeah but it's just...unnatural" Emmet responded "Almost seven years ago you were playing hide and seek in the garden with Jacob and now..." Emmet said, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Hey Ness" Lizzie said, coming out of the house to greet me. Between the Volturi planning and Lizzie finding out more about her brothers, Lizzie and I had become friends. We weren't close or anything and I knew that I was nothing of a friend compared to Katelyn; but we got on nonetheless.

"I heard that Edward and Bella are letting me teach you fight. We can start tomorrow if you want" Lizzie said, smiling.

"Why can't we start today?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's your bedtime" dad interjected.

"But it's not even dar-" I cut myself off at the end when I looked out of the window and saw that the night was pitch black. Apparently it was dark. "But I'm not even-" Again I was cut off at the end; this time it was a yawn which showed that I was tired.

"Bed, now" were the two simple words my dad told me, I sighed and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

I didn't need to sleep as much as I did before because I was nearing my 7th birthday where I would be stuck at sixteen-looking forever. Carlisle predicted that when I stopped growing I would only need to sleep once a week, maybe even once a month. But at the moment I had to sleep every two to three days.

I hadn't slept in five days because of everything that was going on, and I realised that I was absolutely shattered.

I had a quick shower, brushed my hair and changed into pyjamas. I got into bed and my last coherent thoughts before falling asleep on the soft mattress were: _Three days. Let the countdown begin._

_**...**_

_**Once again I'm sorry this was so late. And if it's not too much to ask, review?**_

_**Reviews are like cupcakes with sprinkles on them x 3**_


	14. Touchy Subject

_**There will be a lot of mistakes in this because I REALLY can't be bothered to proof read at the mo. I'll fix any mitakes later.**_

_**You can hate me if you want, I know I deserve it. But blame Vampire Academy which are these amazing set of books that my friend is making me read (quite literally).**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Even if I did own Twilight or Vampire Diaries half the time I would forget because I have a memory like a Goldfish (hence it being one of my many nicknames).**_

_**POV's:**__** Jane, Renesmee, Damon**_

…_**...**_

_**Jane's POV**_

I was sat cross-legged on the floor in my room watching the sun rise; the red/orange light from the sun was landing on my skin and throwing small ruby rainbows across my walls. I smiled, god knows why but I did. I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on my broken mirror in the corner, I knew that I should probably clean that up but my body just couldn't find the energy to do so.

_You'd have the energy if you feed._ An annoying little voice that seemed to not leave my head told me. I internally snarled at it and told it to mind its own business. _You are my business Jane; after all I'm in _your _head._ The stupid little voice replied, I growled at it and told it to just shut up.

I wondered if this was what is was like to be a mind reader; I briefly pitied Edward Cullen even though I despised him.

I stopped arguing with myself and pondered life.

I must have been lost in thought for a while because when I looked back at my window the sun was high in the sky and the town square was full of bustling people; it was midday.

A knock on the door made me jump slightly and then Demetri walked into the room. "Master Aro requests your presence at the trial" he said and then he left as swiftly as he had entered.

I sighed and stood up, my legs easily complying even though I must have been sat in that same position on the floor for days.

I made my way along the Volturi corridors and when I reached the throne room I pushed open the heavy wooden doors.

Aro was sat on his throne with a thoughtful expression; Caius was frowning at the floor where a weak human lay; Marcus looked utterly bored as usual; Alec was stood next to Katelyn and they were both avoiding my gaze; Felix and Demetri were stood next to the human in case she tried to run, not that she would. The human looked about 19; she had blonde hair that was matted with dried blood, blue eyes, a pale face, a too thin figure and she was wearing what looked like it had once been a t-shirt and what human's call _jeans; _however now her clothes we ripped beyond repair and were barely keeping her dignity. I wondered if she had struggled against Felix, she was a stupid child if she had.

"Her name is Amy" Aro told me, gesturing to the weak human on the floor "She says that she knows some crucial information about us, unfortunately I can't read her mind and find out what it is. She has said that she won't tell us what this information is unless we change her; we thought you could help Jane"

I nodded and took my place beside Aro. "Tell us what you know" I told her but Amy just looked at me disbelievingly and shook her head. I unleashed my gift on her and the human started to scream; she thrashed her arms violently, trying to make the pain stop. I could feel myself smile.

"Tell us what you know" I repeated loudly and clearly but through the pain Amy managed to gasp "No". I increased the pain so that the human couldn't even scream anymore; Amy just thrashed at the air, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Please, stop" she gasped and I stopped hurting her. "I'll...tell...you" she managed to get out between gasps for air. Amy got to her hands and knees and looked straight at Marcus, who now seemed to be paying attention.

"Didyme..." Amy said to Marcus and he was now listening intently "Didyme wasn't killed by a newborn nomad vampire she was killed by...Aro"

Marcus looked at Aro with a confused expression "Is this true?" Marcus asked. Aro shook his head.

"Of course not brother!" Aro said outraged "She was my sister as well as your fiancée!"

I looked around the rest of the room to see that a few other members of the guard were looking at their feet of shuffling uncomfortably. Was this human possibly telling the truth? Was there something everyone else knew yet I didn't? I glanced at my brother - confusion overwhelmed me enough so that for a second I couldn't hate him - who looked just as dumbfounded as me. If something was up Alec would surely know, wouldn't he? Anyway Aro was not a heartless man, I knew that for certain. I decided that there was no way that Aro couldn't have killed his own sister; this insignificant little human was lying; everyone knew that Didyme was killed by a newborn nomad and that was that.

"She's obviously lying" I said into the silence "We should kill her"

"Felix" Aro commanded and Felix threw the human into the side wall of the throne room, I could her several ribs crack upon impact and she hit her head so hard she died instantly. Felix cleaned up her dead body and destroyed the evidence.

Yet I was still left wondering whether Aro _had_ killed Didyme. My heart said no but my brain said yes. It seemed that Alec and I's little feud would have to be put on the back burner while I thought about more important things; like Aro.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

When I awoke the sun was shining brightly through the curtains and illuminating my room; by the look of it, the day was already well underway. I forced myself to leave my soft and warm bed so that I could go down stairs to eat. I put on a fluffy dressing gown that Alice had gotten for me and made my way downstairs.

The first thing I was aware of was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen; I wandered in aimlessly and tried to look like I wasn't starving. Unfortunately my stomach growled and gave me away, I frowned but Esme - who was cooking the food in the oven and on the stove - turned around and smiled.

"What are you cooking?" I asked her curiously.

Esme moved out of the way so that I could see the array of pots and pans, she then began to reel off a list of the delicious things that sat in front of me.

"Sausages, bacon, eggs, mushrooms, baked beans and tomatoes" Esme said giving me another polite smile, I smiled back.

"Thanks but I'm not all that hun-" My words were cut short but an almightily rumble coming from my stomach.

"I think your stomach disagrees" Esme said jokingly. I smiled but almost growled back at it when Esme turned back to the cooking.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of our kitchen before walking over to our giant chrome white fridge and taking out the orange juice. I grabbed myself a glass and poured myself some orange juice. I drank the whole glass in seconds and wiped the mouth on the sleeve on my dressing gown; earning a glare from Alice, who I could see in the living room doorway. I rolled my eyes - something vampires tended to do quite frequently._ I bet the dressing gown is designer or something _I thought to myself. I wasn't actually sure that I owned an item of clothing that _wasn't _designer, Alice wouldn't have it.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. Usually he was the first to see me and hug me - and kiss me - in the mornings.

"He said that he wanted to stretch his legs, so he's probably in wolf form right now" Alice explained, still standing in the living room doorway but not giving me a hostile glare.

"Oh" was all I could respond with and my moon deflated dramatically. _For Christ's sake Renesmee he's only gone for a run. _I told myself.

"Where's Lizzie?" I asked, diverting my mind from Jake and remembering that Lizzie had promised to teach me to fight.

"She's hunting, she'll be back in half an hour" Alice said, her eyes becoming distant, looking into the future, and then refocusing on the present again.

"Poor thing, she hadn't hunted in a month" Esme added. I almost burst out laughing, there were a lot of words that you could use to describe Lizzie but 'Poor thing' wasn't one of them.

"Wait. What? A month? There's _no_ way a vampire could survive without feeding for a month...not even Lizzie. It can't have been a month." I said when I registered the rest of Esme's sentence.

Alice shrugged. "Carlisle said she had to go weeks or sometimes even months without feeding."

I was about to ask why when Alice added: "When you are being chased by enemy vampires' I suppose that if you stop to hunt, you are killed." The atmosphere became quite sombre; Alice, Esme and I all exchanged quick glances.

In real life it was easy to forget that Lizzie was actually a _criminal_ - only god knows what for. I was sure that when we fought the Volturi we would see the not-so-nice side of her. _How did she get all these enemies anyway? What did she do?_ I asked myself but, of course, I had no idea how to answer that question so I made a mental note to ask Lizzie later.

The timer on the fridge beeped to signal that the food was ready and Esme was already piling food onto a plate for me. I opened my mouth to tell her that despite my rumbling stomach I wasn't very hungry but I Esme spoke before I could, and she seemed to know what I was going to say.

"Don't even think about telling me you're not hungry Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Esme said in a jokingly stern tone, placing the plate and its contents in front of me. I couldn't help how hungry I was and ate the food in a werewolf like manner; luckily Esme didn't mind.

I finished the food quickly and Esme started clearing up. "Is there anything I can to do to help?" I asked. I didn't like the way Esme seemed to do everything around the house.

"No thank you dear, thanks for offering though" Esme said, placing various dirty items into the dishwasher at vampire speed.

"Oh okay" I said and began making my way back upstairs to get dressed. My closet was huge, I mean literally. It was probably the size of a single room it was _that_ big, and it was packed with clothes.

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, a vest top and some converses; I put them on, tied my hair up so that it was out of my face and put on a small amount of make-up. Then I walked over to the wall length mirror Rosalie had gotten me and surveyed my reflection,; I looked presentable enough, and more importantly I wasn't wearing anything that would show me up when I was trained to fight by Lizzie.

As soon as I stepped out of my room I was picked up and hugged by Jake. He kissed me and then put me back down, I missed the warmth immediately.

"You look rather..." Jake paused and cocked his head, presumably finding the right word. "...normal" he finished and I laughed. I did look normal compared to the extravagant outfits Alice often told me to wear.

"Normal in a good way" Jake quickly added and I smiled. That was my Jake, always trying to be nice to me.

"Is there any particular reason why Alice hasn't forced you into designer dresses?" Jake asked and it was only then I realised that I was grinning like an idiot. I blushed and shrugged.

"I'm being taught how to fight by Lizzie" I answered matter-of-factly.

Jake pursed his lips and frowned. "I'm not all that happy about it you know" he said, pouting a little.

"Dad said yes and Lizzie's not going to hurt me" I explained but Jake didn't look very convinced.

"I don't know about Lizzie not hurting you" Jake said. "One, she's been around 150 years; two, the entire world fears her; three, your half human; and four, she looks pretty terrifying to me"

"It's nice that you're worried about me Jake, but seriously, Lizzie...won't...hurt...me" I said softly and I reached up to kiss him passionately. I began to deepen the kiss when I heard someone behind us.

"Cough cough" Rosalie's voice said and I pulled away from Jake immediately. I looked at Rosalie and I could feel myself blushing a deep red with embarrassment.

Rosalie glared at Jake and then turned to me, softening her gaze "Lizzie just came back, she said she'll be waiting in the back garden, come down when you're ready" Rosalie said, smiling at me and scowling at Jake as she left.

"What did the blonde name her pet zebra?" Jake asked me, knowing that Rosalie would hear.

"Jake..." I warned him.

"Spot" he said and began laughing hysterically, I heard Rosalie growl and my dad snicker. Various people joined in with Jake's laughter - including me - and I could even hear Carlisle chuckle quietly.

I gave Jake another kiss on the cheek and went to walk downstairs but I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. "Ness, you know how much I care about you and don't want you to get hurt..." Jake trailed off and looked at me.

"I'll be fine" I said and I walked down the stairs , leaving Jake trying to do his best pouting face - it wasn't very good, he looked like he had just eaten a lemon. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

I walked into the living room to find Lizzie reading an old purple book with the words _Elizabeth Anne Salvatore_ scrawled on it in elaborate silver writing. When Lizzie saw me she smiled and put the book down quickly.

Lizzie was wearing similar clothes to me - all I'd ever seen her in were tops, skinny jeans and ballet pumps or converses. However, unlike me, she wore a lot of eyeliner which made her look intimidating - I think that was the aim - and Lizzie always had her hair down.

"What was that book?" I asked her as we walked towards the back garden.

Lizzie didn't answer at first; she seemed to be deciding which answer she should give me. "It's my diary, from my human life; Stefan found it and kept it, and since I don't have a lot of human memories I thought that I should probably read it" she explained.

"What's in it?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me" I added, my cheeks blushing a familiar shade of red.

Lizzie smiled and didn't seemed bothered with my question, I internally sighed. "You know, all sorts of stuff. Mucking about with Katelyn, getting into trouble with father, worrying why I didn't have a boyfriend, getting pushed into streams by Damon, mother teaching me to play the piano, father teaching me to ride a horse and various other things" Lizzie said, practically grinning.

"You sound like you had a happy childhood" I murmured and Lizzie's smile disappeared immediately. I held my breath, afraid that I had upset Lizzie.

"_That_ bit was happy" she muttered, almost too low for me to hear "However the rest of it was very different"

I wanted to ask why but I didn't think that it was appropriate so I kept my mouth shut. We walked the other end of the garden in silence.

"Are you ready?" Lizzie asked me and I nodded. She smiled in response but it didn't touch her eyes; I knew that it wasn't genuine.

I knew that I had upset Lizzie big time, she just wasn't trying to show it. My dad had told me that Lizzie saw emotions as a weakness and that they were best kept inside you. That made me wonder what Lizzie _really_ felt, I would have to ask Jasper about that.

_**Damon's POV**_

I was listening to Lizzie's and Renesmee's conversation which was quite interesting.

"You know, all sorts of stuff. Mucking about with Katelyn, getting into trouble with father, worrying why I didn't have a boyfriend, getting pushed into streams by Damon,..." that made my smile as I thought about that particular memory.

_Katelyn, Lizzie and one of her other friends - Ivetta - were sitting on the bridge talking about...whatever the hell interests teenage girls. Stefan and I were tackling each other in the garden nearby and I really just couldn't help the idea that came into my head._

"_What do you say we push them into the water?" I asked Stefan, gesturing to the three girls._

_Stefan looked thoughtful before coming to a conclusion. "Erm...no. Father would kill us, especially you considering all the trouble you've been up to lately." Stefan said and I immediately responded with:_

"_Well it's not exactly my fault the statues around here are so easy to knock over" _

_Stefan just rolled his eyes which in _Stefan language _meant _'Whatever Damon'_._

_Since Stefan wasn't going to help me I got up and walked silently towards Lizzie and her friends. As I reached them I managed to catch the end of their conversation._

"_You have got to be kidding me?" Katelyn exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief. "There is no way Samuel would just leave for some woman!" Samuel being Ivetta's older brother._

"_That's what I heard" Ivetta said._

"_And how exactly _did_ you learn of this information" Lizzie asked, her tone telling me that she didn't believe Sarah. Mind you I didn't exactly believe Ivetta either, she was prone for making up stories to get herself noticed - although maybe even this was a bit far for her._

"_Well the argument he had with Mama and Papa was pretty loud" she said __grimacing__._

"_Well I suppose it's possible I mean it isn't as if-" Lizzie started to say but her sentence was cut off as I shoved her off the bridge and she hit the water with an almighty splash. _

_It was lucky she could swim._

_When Lizzie emerged from the water she climbed out - soaking wet - and threw some insults at me. I didn't know what she was so upset about, what I had just done was nothing compared to some of the previous things I'd done._

"...mother teaching me to play the piano, father teaching me to ride a horse and various other things" Lizzie said, continuing her sentence; which made me realise that I'd just whizzed through a memory in a millisecond.

The joys of vampire speed thinking.

"You sound like you had a happy childhood" Renesmee said smiling and Lizzie automatically became sad. Somehow I knew Lizzie was thinking about Katherine, after all Katherine had ruined _all _our lives. I also knew that Lizzie blamed Katherine majorly for Stefan and I losing the _best-friend-brother's-bond_, and admittedly it was mostly her fault but we probably would have lost it anyway...maybe.

"_That_ bit was happy" Lizzie muttered, almost too low for Renesmee to hear "However the rest of it was very different"

There she was referring to Katherine again.

_**...**_

_**Not a particularly exciting chapter but hey ho. There must be okay chapters and brilliant chapters in a story. **_

_**Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2 was amazing! But I'm sad Harry Potter has ended. :'/**_

_**It's almost the summer holiday here in England (YES!) so as soon as that comes I will (hopefully, I have loads of books I NEED to read) be able to update more frequently.**_


	15. Torturous Illusions

_**Disclaimer: Take my characters or plot and I will hunt you down and kill you...but the rest is Stephenie's and L.J's. **_

_**POV's: Lizzie, Lizzie and Lizzie (I'm as amazed as you are that I've written a whole chapter in only one person's POV. But Lizzie is easy to write.) **_

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

"Are you ready?" I asked Renesmee who was standing opposite me in the Cullen's huge back yard. She nodded and I smiled; trying to show her that I was completely unaffected by our previous topic - my human childhood. I don't think she took my smile, something about her expression told me Nessie knew that it was forced.

I took a deep, unnecessary, breath and began. "Okay," I said before pausing "the first thing you need to know it how to block attacks, or at least dodge them. Let's start with the basics: always appear confident - even if you know you're going to be tortured and then inevitably killed, you need to convince you enemies that you're not scared. If you let them know you're afraid, you've already lost the fight." I glanced at Nessie, only to see that her face had paled slightly. Could she really deal with this?

I gave Nessie a questioning look that said something along the lines of _'Should I continue?'_ Ness nodded but her gulped.

"You need to use your surroundings..." I said and Nessie looked confused.

"What do you mean _use your surroundings_?"She asked.

I rolled my eyes. Nessie really didn't have the slightest clue about fighting; I was going to have to teach her _a lot_. Could I do that in a day and a half? I flipping hoped so, otherwise Nessie was screwed – and not in the literal way.

"I'll give you an example. If you need to get higher than a vampire can jump what do you do?" I continued without giving her time to answer my question "You climb a tree or propel yourself off or something; you use your surroundings."

"You also need to be alert," I continued "don't let anything distract you. That distraction could mean the difference between life and death. Okay?"

Nessie nodded and she was slightly less nervous than before. Good.

"Okay...don't turn around" I said walking around Ness and stopping directly behind her. "If I was to come at you while your back was turned, what would you do?" I asked.

"Erm...turn to fight you?" Ness asked, her back still facing me.

I shook my head – even though she wouldn't see it. "Wrong" I said simply.

"Okay, dodge your attack" Nessie said, more confidently – and slightly annoyed – this time.

"How?" I challenged.

"By jumping out of your way at the last minute; and then attacking you while you're still on the ground." Nessie shot at me. A smile crossed my lips; maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as I thought to teach Ness, she certainly had the fighting spirit.

"Okay then, let's try it." I said, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Nessie stiffened but kept her back to me. _Yep, Ness definitely has the fighting spirit; and she didn't get that from her parents. _I thought.

From inside the house I heard Edward growl and I had to stifle a laugh. _Sorry Edward._ I thought towards him. Edward was definitely going to have to get used to my sense of humour, otherwise he's going to go mad with me around after the fight. Wait! What? I couldn't stay around after the fight, I was going to take off and live my own life. I couldn't get too friendly with the rest of the Cullens. I couldn't have a weakness. Shit, shouldn't have thought that.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_ I thought loudly – mentally thanking Emmet that he had told me Edward's full name. _Ever repeat that out loud or in your mind or wherever, and I will kill you. _And I wasn't kidding.

I smiled at myself, trying to count how many death threats had made lately. Not that I would carry them out – unless totally necessary – but still.

I turned back to Nessie and went into what Damon called _'Lizzie's serious I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass fighting mode', _and sprinted towards her. Ness knew what I was going to do but I think the fact that _I_ was running at her, frightened her a little bit. As soon as I was less than a metre from her Nessie dived sideways and I missed her by centimetres. Ness was probably expecting me to go head first into the bush, but because I knew Nessie was going to dodge me and because I was used to having to think on my feet, I skidded across the ground – pulling up earth as I did do – and stopped with my back to the tree. Nessie jumped down from the tree I had my back to, and landed right in front of me. She threw the first punch at my head, which I dodged quickly, and the second at my shoulder; I caught her fist with my hand – which made Ness's eyes widen, she hadn't been expecting me to do that – and flipped her over. Nessie's back hit the ground with a slight thud and I winced – I hadn't meant to flip her _that _hard. Finally I bent over her slightly so that our eyes could meet.

"You're dead" I announced. Nessie huffed and stood up, crossing her arms.

I looked around the back yard to find that we had gathered quite an audience. All of the Cullens, The Denali's, Stefan and Damon, Rosemarie, most of the English Coven and all the Nomads were watching me curiously; Emmet was even grinning at me.

Carlisle, Esme and various other members of the Cullen family had warned me about Emmet's pranks; and because I had beaten him when I first fought him, apparently I was going to be his newest target. Oh joy.

"I want to go again" Nessie ordered and I fought the urge to roll my eyes – which, according to Carlisle, I did way too often. Vampires were usually _a little_ upset when someone who looks about 14 beats them in a fight...especially Felix.

When I was a newborn and he and Demetri were teaching me to fight, Felix used to get really annoyed when I beat him. Demetri didn't mind, he said it was much more entertaining to watch Felix get pissed off when he lost fight after fight after fight to me. Mind you, Demetri was pretty laid back anyway.

"Lizzie?" Nessie asked, pulling me back from my thoughts. I turned towards her only to realise that I was smiling like an idiot – or an Emmet – and I probably looked like a right moron, oh well.

I nodded and got into a crouch, Ness also nodded – signalling that she was ready – and dropped into her own crouch. I wasn't sure what Nessie was going to do, I hadn't given her instructions this time.

Without warning Nessie pounced at me but I ducked and she went hurtling into the tree behind me; I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. Ness pounced at me again but I threw her into another tree, it crumbled on impact. I heard Jacob growl at me and I turned my head towards him when I was knocked to the ground. Jacob had provided the perfect distraction for Nessie to take advantage. Damn, I should have seen that. I got up and was about to pin Ness to the ground when someone hit me from the side and I was sent flying, wiping out a load of trees.

In seconds I was on my feet facing another vampire; she was dark-skinned and her hair was a very dark brown – almost black – but her most striking feature was her eyes, they were blood-red. This vampire was very animalistic looking and she was facing me but she wasn't in a crouch, in fact she didn't look like she was planning to attack at all. The only thing that unnerved me was the hint of a sadistic smile on her face, a smile I thought only Jane wore.

I was about to pounce and kill this vampire when suddenly I wasn't in the Cullens back yard anymore. I was in the middle of a battle, a very ferocious battle. I was standing in the middle of a field filled with vampires; some of them I recognised and others I didn't. My eyes scanned my new surrounding's and I saw that Katelyn was being forced onto her knees by three members of the Volturi: Felix, Heidi and Jane. Felix had his strong arms around Katelyn's neck, Heidi had secured Katelyn's arms around her back by holding her writs and Jane was staring at me with her sadistic smile.

I tried to move forward – to help Katelyn – but when I tried to move my feet, I couldn't. I was paralyzed as I watched Katelyn struggle against her three captors. I looked down to see what had me held to the ground but as my eyes saw the ground I gasped. The grass was red, blood-red; it was coated with a substance that looked and smelt exactly like blood.

No wait! It _was_ blood, human blood. And there was gallons of it.

I forced my eyes away from the bloody grass and back to the helpless Katelyn, only to find out that the scene unfolding in front of me was much worse than I had anticipated.

Heidi and Felix still held Katelyn down but Jane was no longer looking at me; instead she had her back to me and was facing Katelyn, and presumably making eye-contact with her. Oh God! I knew what Jane could do with just one glance.

My breathing began to quicken and if I was human I would have passed out. "No" I gasped shakily at the same time as I tried to force myself forward. It didn't work. I didn't move an inch and none of the vampires I was focused on even acknowledged my presence, let alone that I had said anything.

Then I heard Katelyn scream.

The piercing sound cut through the air like a knife through butter, yet all the other fighting vampires in the clearing were oblivious to it. I was the only one to really hear it. I took a deep breath only to realise that I had just done something incredibly stupid; the smell of human blood filled my nose and I was momentarily shocked by the intensity and amount of it. But soon after that my throat set fire, not literally, but that's what it felt like; Katelyn's screams and pleas for help automatically went to the back of my mind.

I had felt this burn before – many times – but never with intensity. The human blood was all that I could think about, its intoxicating scent that I had never once tasted. I yearned for the taste and for my burning throat to be satisfied. Venom pooled in my mouth but as Katelyn let out another scream I did something that almost no vampire could do. I mentally slapped myself in the face and told myself to fucking snap out of it and help my tortured best friend.

Then I turned my attention back to Katelyn – who was still screaming and thrashing at Demetri and Felix's hold – and forced myself to take a deep breath and speak. "Stop!" I shouted, momentarily shocked that my voice had that much volume in a situation like this.

Jane turned to look at me which meant she wasn't hurting Katelyn – who had fallen limp against Felix and Demetri and was gasping for air – and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. As Jane and I made eye contact I briefly wondered whether she was going to torture me. All I knew was that I had to get Katelyn and me out of here otherwise we would die.

But would we? And where exactly is _here_? The last I remember I was standing in the Cullens back yard facing a quite intimidating vampire. What if this isn't real? I had encountered many vampires with gifts like this, Heidi for one. That vampire had created the scene in front of me now; I wasn't here, Katelyn wasn't here, this wasn't real. _This wasn't real. Nothing here was real._ I repeated that until I was almost convinced it was true.

Unfortunately any belief that none of this was real vanished as soon as I looked back at Jane; the sadistic smile she wore was still on her face but this time she was doing something else, something...oh my God, holy shit!

Jane had her tiny hands secured around Katelyn's left arm; she gave me a smirk before yanking on Katelyn's arm and pulling it from her body. I watched as Katelyn screamed in pure agony and I was frozen to the spot – it wouldn't have mattered if I could move anyway. Pain and shock and anger all hit me like a tidal wave, rendering me unable to breathe, move or speak.

Jane's tiny frame moved to the other side of Katelyn, her hands gripped Katelyn's right arm and she pulled it from her again; another pained scream emerged from Katelyn's lips.

"No...please stop...no" I breathed, unable to make my voice any louder. I wouldn't have been surprised if no one had heard me over the sound of the battle going on in the same clearing; the battle I had completely forgotten about.

Jane slowly walked behind Katelyn and placed her hands either side of her head. I froze. No, she wouldn't, she wouldn't dare. Would she? Jane looked at me and smiled gleefully, Katelyn gave me a pleading look and I sank to my knees; blood stained my jeans but I ignored it.

"Please don't" I whispered looking directly at Jane "I'm begging you. Do whatever you want to me but let her go"

Jane let out a tinkling childish laugh and yanked Katelyn's head from her shoulders.

"No!" I screamed, falling to my hands and knees.

And then the scenery changed.

I was aware of someone shaking me and repeating something over and over. I tuned into the people around me and began to make out their words.

"Lizzie!" Carlisle was saying in an urgent voice "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. What did she show you? What did you see? Whatever it was it isn't real. You're here, you're safe. Liz, can you hear me?"

I nodded and I heard Carlisle breathe out. "She's alright, I think, just a little shocked"

"And really pissed off" I snarled. Anger curled inside me, venom was coating my teeth and my vision had taken on a slight red tint.

I realised that I was still on hands and knees and that Carlisle was kneeled beside, I didn't bother getting up. Instead I looked at my knees only to see that my jeans were completely spotless, not coated in human blood like in my..._experience_ a second ago.

I raised my head and saw that everyone was watching me. Brilliant I'd just been technically tortured in front of all my friends, family and allies for the next...day. Shit, we only had a day.

"Let me guess, you heard all that didn't you?" I asked; turning my head back to Carlisle whose face was metres from mine.

"Erm...let me see...yes, every single word" Damon said arrogantly. Fucking brilliant! And trust Damon to be...well, Damon.

"What did she show you?" Carlisle asked, genuinely very concerned.

I took a deep breath and tried to not think about what happened a few moments ago too deeply. "Katelyn being tortured and...killed by Jane"

"Oh" was Carlisle's only response. He was one of the very few people that knew how close I was with Katelyn; my, probably only, friend. I would give my life for her like she would for me...I hope.

I looked back towards my spectators and I saw that the vampire that had attacked and tortured me wasn't restrained in any way. What the hell? Were the Cullens _trying _to get me killed?

"She's an ally and friend; from our previous encounter with the Volturi" Edward said, bloody reading my mind. I resisted the urge to say _'Really Edward?'_ out loud.

"You probably shouldn't have attacked her though, Zafrina, what you showed her was quite horrible" Edward said, turning to this vampire that was apparently called Zafrina.

Zafrina shrugged "She deserved it; she was going to attack Renesmee"

My vision became completely red tinted and without thinking about it first, so that Edward and Alice couldn't tell what I was going to do, I pounced at the vampire who had attacked me and went straight for her throat. She fell to the floor and my hands went to her throat but before I could do any damage Emmet lifted me off her. I was good at fighting but not as strong as Emmet. I struggled a bit at first but when I realised I wasn't going to win I gave up and just held still.

"You can put me down now Emmet" I almost snarled; I was still angry at Zafrina.

Emmet looked at Carlisle for conformation and he nodded. "I don't think she'll attack her again...well, she'd better not" Carlisle said jokingly.

"Is that a threat?" I asked with one eyebrow raised and trying to look as serious as possible.

"Maybe, it depends on how you look at it" Carlisle said and suddenly it was like we were back in the Volturi again. It was just Carlisle and I joking about when we weren't _summoned_ by the ancients.

I rolled my eyes and Emmet put me down. "Thank you" I said before getting back up and standing opposite Zafrina with my arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice coated with malice "Doesn't the one and only _Lizzie Salvatore_ have better things to do than attack a helpless _child?_"

Ah, so Zafrina recognised me. Wait, of course she recognised me; she used Katelyn against me.

"I am not a helpless child" I heard Nessie mutter.

"Well what are _you_ doing here?" I all but snarled at her. I would NEVER hurt Ness!

"I came to visit Nessie" she said matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth to scream something not particularly pleasant at her but Carlisle – probably sensing what I was about to do – spoke for me.

"Lizzie's here to help us, the Volturi are attacking us again because they want to eliminate the vegetarian vampire race. They have a new guard member – Rachael – she has a gift, a very powerful gift, a _mirror-shield_. That means that any attack directed at her or those she has the shield around will be deflected back to the attacker. For example if you used your gift on her, Zafrina, you would only get the image you were sending. We're not quite sure how her gift will work on people with gifts like Edward's or Lizzie's."

Zafrina's mouth dropped open and I too realised that trying to kill her for a just a illusion was stupid – it wasn't nice but it was still only an illusion; we had way more important and life threatening things to think about.

"When do they arrive?" Zafrina blurted out.

"The day after tomorrow" I replied. "We have a day and...it's almost sunset, so a quarter; a day and a quarter."

"How do you know this?" she asked me. Her tone wasn't accusing or angry, just curious and scared.

"I have sources" I said trying not to mention Katelyn but still tell the truth.

"Like Katelyn?" Zafrina asked.

I nodded and Zafrina pursed her lips and tried not to look me in the eye. Although I wasn't that angry at Zafrina – because she had helped the Cullens five years ago and she only attack me because she was defending Nessie – I couldn't help but think: _'Oh! Because Katelyn just practically saved all our lives, you now feel sorry for killing her in an illusion!'_

"I want to help you face the Volturi" Zafrina said firmly.

"You don't have to do that, the Volturi are only attacking vegetarian vampires" Esme said.

"No I don't but I want to, besides the Volturi need to be put back in their place" Zafrina argued.

"But what about your other coven members, surely they would be upset if you abandoned them to help us" Carlisle said, casually trying to dissuade her.

Zafrina paused before she answered, presumably contemplating that fact. "Senna and Kachiri will understand; you are my friend Carlisle, I'm going to help you" Carlisle nodded, he knew that Zafrina wouldn't take _no_ as an answer. "Since it seems that you won't _not_help us, I would suggest that you join Nessie in training to fight physically"

_Thanks for that Carlisle!_ I thought sarcastically at him even though he wouldn't hear, Edward would though.

"You could do that, right Lizzie?" Carlisle asked looking directly at me and smirking because he knew that under pressure I couldn't say no.

"Of course I would" I said, giving Zafrina a fake smile.

When evening came, and most vampires were out hunting and Nessie was getting ready for bed; Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Stefan, Damon and I were all in the Cullens unnecessarily big kitchen discussing our fighting strategy. Well...Emmet and Damon were making stupid suggestions that would get us all killed, Carlisle was telling us that we didn't always need to use violence and Stefan was agreeing with him and telling me that we didn't need to kill to win – we did; so technically only Jasper and I were discussing fighting strategies and techniques.

Jasper was a very interesting person; he had told me about his gift and how it worked, his past a as a major in a Confederate Army in Texas, Maria, and how he had met Alice. I think Jasper mainly kept to himself apart from his family, that's why I hadn't had a proper conversation with him yet. He admitted that he didn't quite trust me because...well, I was Lizzie Salvatore; I had shrugged and told him that very few people _did_ trust me.

"Why don't we just go to Volterra and kill them all now?" Damon asked; frustrated by the fact that we have to wait for something to happen from the Volturi. I do love my brother but sometimes he can be an impatient git. And cue Edward chuckling...no? He must not be tuned into my thoughts, thank God.

"Because we don't know how many people are at Volterra at this moment in time, we are unprepared, Rachael will still be there and it's they're territory" I said simply while giving Damon a '_say-something-plausible-or-nothing-at-all'_ kind of glare.

"So what _do_ we do then? Wait here? Wait to die?" Damon asked and I very nearly almost punched him. Why was my brother such an asshole!

"We are _not_ going to die" I snarled ferociously, keeping my low so that only the people in the kitchen could hear.

Damon rolled his eyes at me. That's where I had got it from! "What because _you'll_ save us all?" Damon asked mockingly.

I was about to respond but Carlisle spoke before I could "She'll give her life if she has to" he said and I mentally thanked him.

Damon's brow furrowed, he cocked his head, looked at both me and Carlisle and then asked a question only Damon would ask. "Is there something going on between you two?"

And then I punched my idiot brother in the face.

* * *

_**This seemed like an awesome ending so I finished it here. Don't worry, the Volturi will arrive eventually (in about 2 or 3 chapters). Thanks to the idea from Emz Salvatore for shoving Zafrina into this mess of a story. **_

_**Adios and peace out X)**_


	16. Not So Trivial Worries

_**Fuck it. I refuse to proof read this and if there are mistakes you can tell me. Kay? *It's a day after Lizzie punched Damon***_

_**Disclaimer: You know what goes here.  
**_

_**POV's: Stefan, Katelyn  
**_

* * *

_**Stefan's POV**_

My supposed-to-be-dead little sister, Lizzie, had to be one of the most amazing people I had ever met. Why? Well that was a simple question to answer. One, she is incredibly self-sacrificing. Two, she knows pretty much _everything_. Three, she's an amazing fighter. Four, _the_ scariest vampires walking the Earth are afraid of her. And five? Well that's the simplest reason; she did what many people have longed to do at times of anger – myself included. Five, she punched Damon in the face.

I don't hate my brother; in fact deep down somewhere, I love him and want to protect him as much as I do Lizzie – not that she needs protecting; Damon just seems to annoy the hell out of me...and Lizzie too apparently.

Of course Damon was annoyed at first that someone had punched him, and I quote _"Ruined his perfect face"_; but I think that he's forgiven Lizzie because they and Elena were joking about it this morning. Lizzie is a very hard person to stay mad at, which leaves me to question how literally all the vampires of the world hate her...which brings to me my next point.

Today it is our last day of life as we know it. Tomorrow the Volturi will arrive and they may destroy lives, we don't know. And you think that if tomorrow there was a possibility that we may be all dead, today we would be spending as much time as possible with our loved ones. Wrong. Instead we were either improving our fighting skills or hunting to build up our strength for the fight. Lizzie and Jasper were teaching a lot of the vampires here to fight, mainly the Cullens since they would be the most obvious targets; aside from Lizzie of course.

Speaking of Lizzie, lately she's become more focused, a lot more focused. She's gone into some sort of very focused and determined mode. According to Edward – since he can read her thoughts – she is only thinking about very few things: Training us, the attack strategy and who the Volturi will bring as help. Edward said that she's used to it, this is how she fights; if personal feelings get in the way, Lizzie dies. Apparently it's as simple as that.

Someone's shout from the forest disturbed my thoughts. "Why on earth would he want either of _you_! I'm much better for him!" It was a woman's voice and it was shrill and high pitched, it must be Tanya.

I didn't know Tanya that well and certainly not well enough to judge her, but I hadn't heard great things about Tanya from people; Edward in particular. When I had met Tanya she had been just as everyone described: annoying, cheap, and will flirt with any male – or maybe even female, I wouldn't put it past her – vampire she can find. Tanya's shout...well, scream had made the whole Cullen household pause and I heard Damon mutter something along the lines of _"Someone had better be dying"_.

Unsurprisingly, no one was. Instead it was Tanya, Amice and Willow all having an argument over Harlan – who was backed up against a tree with a terrified expression. It was quite comical really.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked. I had soon learned that Carlisle was the leader of the Cullen coven, the adopted father to the Cullen kids.

Carlisle studied each of the four vampires standing before us and when his gaze landed on Harlan, Harlan shrugged and muttered "Don't ask me, I have no idea what's going on."

Since no one – except Harlan and his wasn't very helpful – gave Carlisle an answer, he turned to Edward, who sighed an explained the situation. "Amice and Willow were having...a _disagreement_ over Harlan and—"

"And she decided to turn up and shout at us about how she's better than us" Amice hissed, jerking thumb at Tanya.

I heard someone sigh in exasperation and a few people muttered "Teenage girl drama." After that a lot of people left, probably to go back to practice fighting. Lizzie left too but not before she'd muttered "Forget anything of the male species, more like anything that moves" which made Nahuel smile. A private joke between Lizzie and Nahuel? Hmm... But that didn't bother me much. What astonished me was that Nahuel had actually appeared after no one knowing exactly where he was for two days.

I, and quite a few other people, had wanted to ask him some questions but he took off as quickly as he appeared. Just before Nahuel vanished again I got a glimpse of his eyes, they were filled with nervousness and some form of loyalty. The same as when I'd last seen him.

I made my way back to the Cullens back yard and decided to watch Jasper and Liz trying to teach people fighting tactics.

"No Emmet!" Lizzie said in exasperation, she had been trying to teach him an important maneuver – it did look incredibly hard, but for Liz it was probably just beginners stuff – and he couldn't master it. Another thing I had learned about Lizzie was that she wasn't very patient – unlike Jasper, who was helping her demonstrate. "You have to dodge like this," she said showing Emmet a move that combined about ten things at once. Emmet still looked dumbfounded.

"Punch me" she ordered, turning to directly face Jasper.

He looked at her with confusion but that was gone in seconds "Why on earth would I— Oh"

Jasper threw a punch at the most obvious place, her head, but Lizzie dodged it without any trouble at all and even Jasper looked impressed. A smile was on Liz's face when she had dodged Jasper, as it always was when she managed to outsmart someone when fighting – especially when she was using complicated moves like these.

I watched in slight awe as her and Japer fought for demonstration. Lizzie's moves were always so skilled and smooth, so far – no matter whom she fought – Lizzie had won. Edward had been harder as he could anticipate her moves, but she'd still won. I knew that Liz had won any fights against other vampires in the world as well because if Liz had lost, she'd be dead.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Damon had come up behind me until he spoke. "She's so different isn't she?" He asked me in his serious – well, as serious as Damon could get – tone that was reserved for very important things, or someone he cared about. I guessed that Damon was using it for the latter reason now as Lizzie was family.

"Yeah" I mused "For starters she punched you in the face" Damon laughed at that, and I noticed that Lizzie was having a hard time keeping her face completely composed while she explained something to Kate. She was eavesdropping. Oh well, it wasn't like she was going to hear something she didn't already know.

"Aside from that though" Damon said, back in his serious tone again. "I mean Liz just seems so much more composed, serious, mature."

"She has been fighting for her life..." Quite literally "...for the past 150 years" I reminded him but Damon ignored my comment.

"You were right _little brother_" Damon said, using the nickname I hated "she's Lizzie...but at the same time, she's not. Lizzie's willing to put others lives before her own and help fight battles. It's like she's almost completely changed from when she was human, she's had to grow up too fast." I understood Damon's reasoning and Lizzie _had_ grown up too fast, _way_ too fast. But was her being able to fight her own battles and help other people a bad thing?

I thought the topic had been closed after Damon stayed quiet but then he added "And she wears way too much eyeliner." We both laughed at that, and Lizzie turned to give us both glares – yep, definitely eavesdropping – which made us laugh more.

Just then the sun came out and illuminated the whole garden making the grass look greener and the flowers brighter...and the vampires sparkle. We'd been told that vampires sparkled like diamonds when the sunlight touched their skin – and, of course, Damon had laughed – but we'd never seen it, until now. The garden practically lit up, almost blinding Damon and I. It was eerily beautiful when our eyes adjusted, but what stood out the most was Lizzie's hair. And no, I'm not joking. Liz's hair, being auburn, was quite darkish but the sun's rays illuminated it and her hair shone an orangey-red colour. It was quite awesome really. Maybe Lizzie could even blind her opponents with her hair.

The sun stayed out for a while but Damon and I had our rings so we were fine. Maybe we should get Lizzie a ring as well? She wouldn't need to be protected from the sun but she was still a Salvatore, and it may even stop her sparkling. Not that it wasn't cool; it just must get annoying not being able to be out in public while the sun's out.

Just then Lizzie appeared beside us. "You know, you shouldn't talk about me when I'm not there" she said to us while casually expecting her nails.

"You know, you shouldn't eavesdrop on other peoples conversations" I replied, imitating her tone exactly. Lizzie smiled and I noticed she didn't deny that she was eavesdropping.

After a pause Lizzie asked, "So what's been happening the past 147 years?"

Damon and I glanced at each other; we both were deliberating what to tell Lizzie and what to leave out. His face said the same as mine: _'Tell her everything'. _ Lizzie, being ever vigilant, caught our brief exchange.

"What?" she asked, confused – an expression which I hadn't seen since she was human. When neither of us answered she frowned. "Oh come on, _that_ much can't have happened while I was away." It had.

So we told her everything, almost literally. We told Lizzie about Katherine; about the Gilbert family; Lexi...and Damon murdering her; Klaus and Elijah – unfortunately it turns out that Klaus is also one of Lizzie's many enemies; about our time directly after we left Mystic Falls in 1864; how Damon almost died; Damon told her about how I'd forced him to become a vampire, something which I still wasn't proud of; about Damon liking Elena – even though she was _my_ girlfriend; about various other things and finally about the moonstone and the '_Sun and Moon curse'_.

"... and you see, Klaus just made up the _Sun and Moon _curse so that he could cover up his own curse and become a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf." I said, finishing telling Lizzie all about Klaus and the curse.

"And he succeeded?" Lizzie asked, although she looked almost – afraid? – of our answer. I nodded and she went from maybe afraid to deep in thought. "I'm surprised he hasn't come after me yet" she mused.

"It is real" Lizzie said absentmindedly after at least half an hour of silence.

I glanced at Lizzie; she was staring straight ahead, her eyes fixated on a very old-looking oak tree. "What's real?" I asked but my little sister didn't turn to look at me.

"The Sun and Moon curse. Klaus wasn't completely lying, it exists. You just can't break it with a moonstone...I think you still need a witch though."

I looked at Lizzie but her expression was calm and her voice casual; like she discussed breaking major curses every day. Maybe she did! But how she even knew this kind of stuff was beyond me.

"So how do you break it?" Damon asked and then he added "And how do you even know that?"

I saw Lizzie smile and she turned back to Damon and I. "Breaking it requires a werewolf, a vampire, a chalice, the four elements in some form and three non-related witches or wizards. The witches or wizards have to do some spell while standing in a circle and holding hands. The chalice has to be filled with blood from both the vampire and werewolf – it also has to be in the middle of the circle of witches or whatever, and it has to be elevated. The four elements...I don't know. Oh, and it also has to be in certain location. I know this because I studied it a lot at College when I did myths and legends."

Damon and I just looked at Lizzie incredulously. I'm not quite sure which was more amazing; the fact that Lizzie knew all that or that she'd been to college. How on earth does a 13 year old get into college? That's just insane!

"What location?" Damon asked but Lizzie just shrugged.

"I don't know"

The disappointment Damon was feeling was written all over his face. He kind of looked like a child that had been denied sweets. Damon didn't speak again; he was probably trying to think of ways to get the location.

"How did _you_ get into college?" I asked Lizzie and she smirked.

"A fake ID, make up and some killer heels get you a long way nowadays, brother" Lizzie said with a grin on her face, but then she added something I didn't like. "And _lot_ of attention from the guys"

I can guess that a horrified expression spread across my face because Lizzie's grin faltered slightly. I opened my mouth to lecture her about how she was _way_ too young for that kind of stuff but Liz got there before me.

"I know, I know, I'm too young and you're going to be an overprotective older brother for the rest of my existence. Oh joy." Lizzie said but the grin on her face had returned, but then her expression turned to sad and brooding. "Besides, I can't love anyone. The people I love are always in constant danger." She murmured, her voice almost too quiet for me to hear and definitely too quiet for a human. I guess Lizzie didn't know that our hearing became better when we were turned into vampires, and something told me Damon and I weren't meant to hear that.

"Right," Damon said suddenly, rising from his chair. "There's no way I'm going to sit here listening to you two moan about your lives. I'm going to get something to drink, preferably something with alcohol in it." He then left and walked back inside.

Lizzie looked at me questioningly. "He's not an alcoholic is he?" Lizzie asked, referring to Damon. I shook my head and Liz relaxed. "Thank god. I don't think I could deal with an alcoholic brother, a constantly brooding brother _and_ all the vampires out to get me."

"I am not constantly brooding" I retorted defensively.

Lizzie just smiled. "Course you're not" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. I really wish she wouldn't do that.

I didn't realise how late is was until I looked towards the sky and realised that the sun was setting in the distance. It must be about 7, maybe 8. I looked at the watch on my wrist, 8:32.

"What's vervain?" Lizzie asked and I remembered that I had mentioned it earlier. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a small sachet of vervain and handed it to her. Lizzie raised an eyebrow but I just shrugged, vervain was a useful weapon to have around.

"It stops us from using compulsion on humans if they wear it or consume it. If it's in their blood stream and we drink their blood...it hurts, a lot. It also harms us, it burns our skin but we can drink it to become immune to it. That's what Katherine did; Damon and I have done that as well to some extent." I told Lizzie while she turned the sachet over in her hands, her eyes fixated on the translucent orange-brown liquid.

The corner of the sachet ripped slightly and a few drops of vervain escaped onto the palm of Lizzie's hand. It dissolved a bit of her hand, like acid dissolves marble. "Ahh! Ow! Bloody hell that hurts!" Liz exclaimed and she dropped the sachet onto the floor. She looked down at her palm which was healing itself automatically; soon her hand was back to normal again.

"It works on my type of vampire too" Lizzie said incredulously, staring at her palm. "You said you drank it, right?" She asked, picking up the vervain sachet from the ground; only a little bit of vervain was left in the sachet.

"Liz," I warned "don't. It hurts...and it might kill you" Lizzie shrugged seeming unconcerned by my warning, I had a feeling she did these sort of reckless things all the time.

Lizzie brought the sachet to her lips and quickly downed the rest of the contents. She dropped the empty sachet again and brought a hand to her throat. "Ow! Really ow! That hurts...a lot. Shouldn't have done that! _Really_ shouldn't have done that!" Liz gasped between words and bent over as if she were going to vomit. "No. I'm dying! I think I'm dying! No...wait, I'm not dying. I'm not dying."

When Lizzie finally stood up straight again she took a deep breath and attempted to fix her hair; she then turned to me. "I am _never_ doing that again." She said, her voice still a little strained. "And now I'm going to hunt"

From inside the house I heard someone mutter: "Have fun killing bunnies." That had to be Damon.

Lizzie snorted – I almost told her that wasn't very ladylike but she'd probably have some clever comment – and rolled her eyes. "Actually Damon, it's Elk" she retorted and then took off to hunt.

I went to find Elena so we could spend the evening together doing..._things_.

* * *

_**Katelyn's POV**_

We were going to fly from Italy to New Hampshire in the morning. The flight was normally 8 hours but since the Volturi had private jets we would be there in only 6 hours. New Hampshire is 6 hours ahead of us so we'll set off at 10 and arrive in New Hampshire at 10; strange, I know.

We had been instructed to pack anything but we had to have our Volturi crests with us and our cloaks. The Cullens weren't supposed to know about our attack but they had been told, by me.

Unlike last time, the wives weren't coming with us as Aro was certain there would be a battle, especially with Lizzie there. I knew there would be a battle if Liz was involved, there always was. However Aro, Marcus and Caius were coming which meant Aro thought that they could win against the Cullens and Lizzie. He was wrong. If I've learnt anything from being Liz's best friend it was that you can't _ever_ win a fight against her; unless you've got some sort of secret weapon or something.

The thing is, Aro knows that too. He has Rachael but she's not exactly a secret anymore...again, thanks to me. And even if Rachael was still a secret Lizzie could probably fight just as well without her gift. Which makes me think that Aro has got something else planned, something bigger that Liz would never expect. I don't know what though; it would take quite a lot to defeat Lizzie.

"Are you alright, love?" Alec asked from across the room, with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking. Why?" I asked, internally blushing.

He smiled and I melted like butter. Oh god, now I was becoming one of those hopeless romantics you see in films. Not that I minded of course...

"You hadn't turned your book page in over an hour" he said with another smile.

"Oh" was all I could respond with. I had honestly forgotten that I was even holding a book. I was sat cross legged in my room, on my bed with a book in my lap. Alec was lying on his stomach with a drawing pad in front of him; he was drawing something, it looked like a rose.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked me, putting down his pencil and coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"Oh nothing really" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. Damn, both he and Lizzie can do that; I really wanted to be able to. "It's just I'm worried about tomorrow. I mean, Aro knows Lizzie – not like I do, obviously – but he knows that it's going to take a lot to bring her down. And Rachael just doesn't seem enough. Liz kills her and boom...the Volturi are helpless. He has to be hiding something or someone, something that could take down Lizzie with certainty, something that she really couldn't handle."

Alec kissed me lightly on the lips and I almost instantly forgot about my earlier worries. "I'm sure you're just overreacting. I don't know nearly as much as you do about Lizzie, but I was there when she was sent out with the guard, I've seen what she can do. It's pretty amazing really, not that I would tell her that; but she could literally take out whole covens without our help. We won many battles that we couldn't win if we fought without Lizzie. Aro probably hasn't got a secret weapon...but if he has she can handle it. She's Lizzie Salvatore, she can handle anything."

Wow! I didn't know Alec had so much respect for Liz. But he did have a point...Liz was pretty much indestructible and I had yet to see something that had made her falter or even hesitate. Maybe she could take it, after all, if other people's lives were at stake she'd have to.

I smiled at Alec and decided he was right. "Yeah, you're right. This is Lizzie we're talking about after all. Everything will be fine"

Then I kissed him, a lot more passionately than before. And as he kissed me back I felt all my worries melt away.

* * *

_**Hi guys! Just finished the WHOLE Vampire Academy series (which is amazing) so there might be some VA stories coming along.**_

_**I'm also writing this on my laptop, in a car, outside LIDL, with very little battery. Don't ask. So I'd better go. BYEEEEE! X)**_


	17. Too Real Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, and never will, Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**_

_**POV's: Nessie, Katelyn**_

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

_The dream was different, I hadn't experienced it before. _

_I was standing in a huge clearing that was lit up by sunshine and when I looked around I realised that I was in the baseball clearing back in Forks; the one we had a standoff with the Volturi in. And I wasn't alone everyone back at our house in New Hampshire was there – and the wolves; everyone seemed to be in some sort of formation. Carlisle, Lizzie and Edward were at the front of our group, presenting themselves as leaders – which they very much were.The wolves were scattered around the edge of the clearing and all looked to be on alert.  
_

_Across from us on the other side of the field were none other than the Volturi themselves. And boy, there were a lot of them. The Volturi had to have at least twice as many people as us, maybe three of even four times as many; I wasn't sure. All I knew was that we were severely outnumbered._

_Only then I was aware of Jake holding my hand and I looked up, expecting to find his smiling face and joy-filled eyes but all I saw was sadness. I was about to ask what was wrong but with one quick glance around I realised that everyone held that expression – except for Lizzie, her expression was filled with a fierce determination that said _'I can take on the entire world'. _Simular to normal then._

_Weirdly I felt in a slight daze but then I suddenly realised what everyone already had; we were doomed, there was no possible way that we could win – even with Lizzie on our side. And loosing meant death, for all of us. Well, most of us. I was sure that Aro would try to acquire some of my friends and family: Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Lizzie and maybe some of the other vampires helping us. _

_I had been too caught up in my thoughts to pay attention to what was happening now. Lizzie had her eyes set on Aro, and was watching for something...maybe a signal that something else was going to happen. I sent my thoughts to Jake with my gift, showing him that I was scared and that I knew he was too. Jake smiled at me but it was a half-hearted smile that didn't touch his eyes, then to reassure me he kissed me. Only lightly on the cheek and only for a fraction of a second, but when he raised his head again I could see that a lot of the Volturi members looked practically disgusted. Lizzie, however, had a smug grin on her face that she directing towards Aro. I absentmindedly wondered if she liked everything that the Volturi disapproved of. _

_Probably._

_Without warning or a sign that I was able to see, two members of the Volturi attacked someone in their own ranks. She looked about 15 or 16, with wavy dark brown hair and pale skin, she wore the same as every other member of the Volturi – black cloak and Volturi crest – but there was something different about her; something in her eyes. Not actually her eyes – they were red of course – but something about the saddened but scared gaze she held, the way she was stood and the way she regarded us...and especially Lizzie._

_As soon the other vampire's hands touched the girls' neck, Lizzie was in motion. I now worked out that the vampire must be Lizzie's friend Katelyn. She – Lizzie – must have seen a sign seconds before because she was already racing towards the two vampires holding Katelyn._

_Without warning Lizzie pounced on the first vampire and he hit the ground, then she ripped his head off. Within seconds Lizzie had gone for the second vampire and he was also dead quickly. Lizzie didn't have time to pull out her lighter to burn the body pieces, because just then she was punched in the shoulder blade._

_And then all hell broke loose. _

_I saw Lizzie recover from the punch but she disappeared from sight as at least ten Volturi surrounded her. Even Lizzie's wild red hair was lost in the sea of black cloaks.  
_

_Milliseconds after that our side raced into battle, killing the first people we saw, I was among them. But we had a problem, a giant problem; Rachael was being guarded thoroughly and there weren't enough of us to fight and kill her or her guards._

_Meanwhile I was taking down any enemy vampire I could find, but not without difficultly. Lizzie's fighting lessons had definitely given me an edge but just as I thought we might actually win, our side started dropping like flies. Quite literally.  
_

_The English coven fell, and then the Denali's, the Nomads, Rosemarie, the Wolves, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie. As Damon and Stefan fell I heard a strangled cry from across the field and assumed that was Lizzie – at least she was still alive. Then I heard it again, only louder, when Katelyn was killed. _

_And then I froze as I watched my family go down. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and finally my parents. I watched them all fall, one by one, I watched them die. Sobs built in my chest, tears streamed down my face and I sunk to my knees in the middle of a battle field, wondering if life was worth living. I felt empty, hollow but there was still something holding me together.  
_

_It was. Jacob. Jacob was still alive. Jacob was still mine._

_And then I felt a pair of cold hands grab my head, and I knew I was going to die. But I could die knowing Jacob was alive, not safe, but alive._

_Ironically it was Jacob that saved me. _

_He leaped on the Volturi member that held me but that maneuver cost him his life. He saved me but the vampire was too quick for Jake and with a strangled cry the life left him. _

_Tears ran furiously from my eyes but out of the corner of my hazy vision I saw small red-head forced to her knees. Lizzie. _

"_Join us, this is your last chance." Aro told her. _

"_I'd rather die." she snarled at him, meeting his eyes with a steel-melting glare._

_"Then we'll grant you your wish." Caius hissed in smug manner._

_Lizzie was soon dead too. And then it was just me, alone in the world._

_My thoughts were incoherent and jumbled; I could only faintly make out what was happening in the real world. Then another set of hands were placed on my head and suddenly I felt a searing pain shoot through my body and I became limp._

_The edges of my vision took on a back tint that was slowly closing in on me and threatening to block my vision. Finally the blackness consumed and my consciousness floated into oblivion. _

I woke up screaming, tears were running steadily down my face, the world was spinning and I had the feeling of wanting to collapse.

At first all I could do was paince but slowly – very slowly – the tears subsided and the world stopped spinning, and I stopped screaming. After all it was just a dream. But then where was everybody? Was I alone in the house?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around, half expecting it to be the Volturi but, luckily, it was only Lizzie.

"What happened?" she whispered frantically, her eyes darting around the room; probably expecting someone to jump out. "I heard you scream. Was anyone in here? Was it the Volturi? Oh my God, did Katelyn get the timing wrong! Did they hurt you? No, did they even touch you? I swear to God if they did, I'll rip them apart one by one and then—"

"No." I interrupted, not really wanting to hear a gruesome explanation on how Lizzie was going to kill the Volturi – not that they didn't kind of deserve it, I just didn't want to hear it. "No one was here, I just... I had a nightmare."

Lizzie visibly relaxed and she sat down next to me on the bed. "About what? What kind of nightmare?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing really; just stupid little things." I answered hastily.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that told me she knew I was lying. "Carlisle says you have to stop doing that so often" I told her, trying to change the subject. I was suddenly very embarrassed that I had practically had a heart attack over only a nightmare.

"Carlisle and I have a mutual understanding that I do whatever I want. Now stop trying to change the subject." Lizzie told me and I blushed slightly. I couldn't turn beetroot red – thankfully – because I was a hybrid, but I could still blush.

"What was the dream about?" Lizzie repeated. And then holding out hand she said "_Show_ me." Finally she added "Please." I don't think I've ever heard Lizzie say please – not that I've known her very long – and I got the impression that _'Please' _wasn't a word in her vocabulary. Lizzie was more of a '_tell me or I kill you' _person.

I glanced at her face to see that the one eyebrow was still raised; I sighed and reluctantly placed my left hand on Lizzie's wrist. Automatically I flashed images of the dream through her mind and I saw her grimace quite a lot when I got to the end of the dream. When I finally took my hand away neither of us said anything, Lizzie seemed in deep thought and I was just awkwardly waiting for her to break the silence.

We sat like that for a while but finally I just couldn't take no one talking so I spoke.

"It's just a dream right?" I asked, and winced slightly when I heard how nervous I sounded.

Lizzie must have noticed that. Although she pretty much notices everything. "Yes..." She said but I had a feeling something else was coming.

"But?" I asked. I wasn't really sure if I actually wanted to know what she was going to tell me; but it was too late now.

"But it was _very_ real for a dream, almost too real. Although I really can't see that happening – the stuff in the dream – I won't let it happen. Also it was set in Forks and the wolves were there so that gives a massive unrealistic element to your dream. Have you ever had dreams this real before?" My God, Lizzie sounded just like a councillor right now.

I shook my head. I've had dreams that could be seen as real before but nothing like _this_.

"We'll talk to Alice when they get back" Lizzie said, no longer looking at me. "She'll be able to tell us if this is a possible dream-vision. After all it wouldn't be the first time I've seen someone with this gift." Lizzie mused.

"What do you mean _when they get back_?" I asked. I felt like an idiot for not realising the house was way too quiet. It had to be just me and Lizzie, which was quite a chilling prospect when I remembered the Volturi were arriving today.

"Well, Elena and Jeremy are being taken to a secure place, some people are scouting the area and others are feeding. Carlisle and your parents asked me to stay here and keep an eye on you in case something happened; but I'm pretty sure they were thinking more along the lines of an attack."

"I thought you and Carlisle had a mutual understanding that you did what you wanted." I challenged.

"Yeah," Lizzie said with a smirk "but, luckily for you, when it involves another person's life I tend to be a lot more compliant; especially when I consider that person a friend."

I was a bit taken by that. Lizzie Salvatore considered me a friend! "You... you consider _me_ a friend?" I asked slightly bewildered.

"Yes." Lizzie said, looking very amused. "Is that such a major concept to you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up again and I realised that I was blushing. Damn it! Why did I have to inherit _that_ part of Mom! Why not the beauty! Oh well, it could have been worse. I could have inherited the clumsiness, now _that_ would be embarrassing. I didn't answer Lizzie; I just stared at the floor like the coward I was.

"Ness," Lizzie said, her face softening "there's no need to be embarrassed. Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you? I mean you're a really nice person, one of the nicest I've met in a long time."

If it was possible to get any redder at that moment I think I might have just done it. "I must seem really boring to you. There you are fighting bad guys and saving the world, and here I am at home watching T.V or with Jacob."

Lizzie scoffed and looked at me like I was crazy. "You are not boring; you're anything but boring." She got off the bed and started pacing up and down my room. "And as for my life, well, let me tell you it definitely isn't all fighting people and saving the world. I can't get close to people because of all the things I've done, the people I've killed, the covens I've brought down. I'm responsible for it and so are the people I care about. You have no idea what I would give for a life like yours! A normal life! A life where I'm not constantly the enemy, and not constantly fighting to keep people safe!" By the end of Lizzie's speech she was shouting, really shouting.

Lizzie looked at me – I had retreated to the back of my bed – and her face softened for the second time today. I didn't dare move, just a second ago Lizzie had been terrifying and I guessed that she hadn't even been _that_ angry.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie said looking at me. "I really am. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I keep the emotions inside myself and then the smallest thing will set them off and then..." She made an explosion motion with her hands. "...boom, I explode. Of course it doesn't help that I haven't fed in a month—"

"A month?" I almost screeched. I couldn't imagine not feeding for a whole month! I'd never seen anyone go without blood for a month!

Lizzie shrugged with a blasé nature. "A month is nothing really, to me. You see I had stay in hiding for months at a time when I first left for the Volturi, and feeding meant exposing myself. So I just didn't feed. Of course back then I wasn't nearly as experienced at fighting, to run and hide were the easiest options. But my self-control is pretty good now; almost as good as Carlisle's." I couldn't believe how calmly Lizzie said these things. She might as well have been talking about going to a park or something!

I looked at the clock beside my bed, it read 7:49. Ugh it was almost 8.

I got dressed out of my pyjamas and into some practical clothes that would hopefully be able to take fighting vampires, while trying – unsuccessfully – to not think about the dream.

Lizzie and I talked for a little bit about various things: Her past so far – which was terrifying but fascinating, my life, places she'd been and I would like to go. And then we moved onto more normal teenage girl topics like make-up, clothes, school, music, books and even boys; I'd never, ever, thought I would be discussing boys with a 13 year old – well technically 147 year old. I found out quite a lot I'd never suspected while I talked to Lizzie.

Apparently she liked make-up even though she was a vampire and didn't need it. Lizzie didn't like clothes shopping and was very happy in just skinny jeans, tops and hoodies.

She had been to school – and even College and University – a few times since becoming a vampire but it hadn't been a regular thing; Lizzie had studied Math, Science, English, History, French, Spanish and Latin at College and some of those at Uni. She even went to medical school for a short period of time. How on earth does _that_ happen?

Lizzie liked music a lot, and I mean _a lot_, she likes it more than my dad – and that's saying something; but unlike by dad she didn't like all the classics like Mozart or Debussy – I'm aware it's sad that I know their names. Lizzie liked new music, Pop, Rock, Dubstep, Rap, R&B, Beat, Punk, Bass, Metal, Electro. And apparently her new favourite artist was _Skrillex_, he blends Electro and Dubstep together; I think his stuff sounds horrible but Lizzie majorly disagrees.

Lizzie hasn't read fiction, ever, because she's always too busy; apparently only factual books are worth reading. I mean I can see her point but come one. How can you never have read fiction?

And boys, oh my God! I had assumed that Lizzie was naive and knew very little in that department. Oh I couldn't have been more wrong. Apparently Lizzie has had boyfriends and stuff when she was at College and Uni. Who would have guessed? Not me. I mean, how does someone that only looks 14 or 15 – well maybe older than that if she wore heels – even go about getting a boyfriend? That's beyond me.

We talked for what seemed like ages before Lizzie suddenly told me that the others would be coming home soon. She was right; seconds later Emmet burst through the door being, well, Emmet.

"What cha doing?" He asked literally bounding up to us.

Lizzie and I exchanged confused glances; Emmet was being his normal overexcited self but he was wearing that mischievous grin he only ever wore when he'd played a prank or done something particularly stupid to annoy someone. I'd seen this look many times as I'd played a lot of practical jokes alongside Emmet. Much to my Dad's disapprovement.

"Just talking" I replied coolly.

"So... Your bonding session go well?" Emmet asked as the rest of my family walked through the door.

"Our what?" Lizzie replied, jumping to her feet. Her voice was tinged with annoyance and slight anger.

She turned to Carlisle. "You said that you guys were going hunting!" She exclaimed.

"We did go hunting," Carlisle pointed out, gesturing to his now golden eyes. "Bella thought it would be nice for you two to actually talk about something normal. Besides Renesmee hasn't got any close friends outside our family."

I knew I was blushing heavily but didn't object as it was true. I also wouldn't have any other friends until I started school which wouldn't be for months.

"So you thought that you'd choose someone that is wanted dead by pretty much _every_ vampire there is? Brilliant choice!" Lizzie growled sarcastically.

Carlisle just looked at Lizzie like this was a regular thing. Maybe it was. "You haven't fed have you? What has it been? A month? Maybe two?"

There was a short silence before she answered. "Only a month." Lizzie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Her jet black irises averting her gaze from Carlisle.

"You need to feed then, now" Carlisle told her.

"I'm f—"

"You are not fine. Feed. Now." Carlisle commanded with so much authority that I doubted anyone would object. But this _is_ Lizzie we're talking about.

Lizzie opened her mouth, no doubt to object, but Carlisle was quicker than her. "Now!" He almost shouted, pointing in the direction of the door.

"Yes _dad_." Lizzie hissed before rolling her eyes and marching out of the door.

Carlisle waited until Lizzie was out of hearing distance and then muttered to us. "You'd think she was five years old the way she behaves sometimes."

The rest of my family burst out laughing and then dispersed leaving just me and Jacob in the hallway. He kissed me with such a passion that I thought I would fall over and as suddenly as the kiss started it was over. I pouted and him wanting more contact but Jake just chuckled at me.

"As much as I want it too, we have to be in the new clearing for nine-thirty, and right now its nine-twenty-two; so we had better get going." Jake told me kissing my hair and inhaling the scent.

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Alice about my dream, so all that I could hope for was that it wasn't a vision and didn't come true.

* * *

_**Katelyn's POV**_

If I still had a heart it would have probably been beating about a million miles an hour, and I'd be having a heart attack.

Fortunately that wasn't happening... or was it unfortunately; I wasn't too sure at the moment.

I was sitting on a plane – a jet to be exact – with my eyes closed, my head back and headphones blasting music in my ears. I was aware of several Volturi members close to me, guarding me, probably convinced that at some point I was going to commit treason. I don't know why though. There is only one person skilled enough and stupid enough to do that, Lizzie. Well Lizzie isn't stupid; she just acts without thinking – which almost always gets her into some sort or trouble. Alec was sitting next to me with his hand on my knee but I barely acknowledged his presence because I was too caught up in my own thoughts.

Alec had assured me that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't know that for sure and a thousand bad possibilities were racing through my overactive mind. We had been on the flight for 5 and something hours which meant we would be landing very soon, that thought only continued to wind my stomach into knots. I tried going over several possibilities in my mind but that wasn't particularly helping either.

What's the best outcome I can hope for? The Volturi letting Alec and I leave, not hurting the Cullens and never attacking them again or Lizzie. Yeah, that definitely wasn't going to happen.

What's the worst outcome? The Cullens, Lizzie, Alec and I all being killed and the Volturi ruling the vampire world in the same unfair and cruel way they have for the last three millennia – give or take a few years. That one was probable.

No, that definitely wasn't helping.

I had fed recently so I wasn't thirsty and my eyes were a bright crimson. It was a horrible reminder that almost every day I took someone's life to survive, I took their blood, I killed to live. But what other choice did I have? I could become vegetarian but Aro wouldn't stand for that; I'd be dead in seconds. I had a feeling that they were going to kill me soon anyway, especially since I didn't have a useful gift. I was probably only kept around because I was a brilliant bargaining tool for the Volturi against Lizzie. Which I was, we were best friends.

Anger flooded through me and it took all the self control I had – which wasn't a lot – not to get up and destroy something. If I did the guards might just attack me.

Why couldn't I be more like Lizzie? Why did I have to be weak and pathetic! Why couldn't I just stand up for myself! Why didn't I fight back! _Because you aren't Lizzie, _The stupid little voice of reason inside me said. Y_ou don't have her gift. You couldn't fight back if you wanted to._

But the little voice was wrong.

I could fight back! I _would_ fight back! It wouldn't be Lizzie protecting me anymore, I would protect myself. I wouldn't be in Lizzie's shadow – not that she intended me to be, it was just that way – anymore, I wouldn't been known as the Salvatore's friend. I'd be known as me, Katelyn Peters.

And I was going to save my best friend.

Right at that moment I was convinced I could do anything, anything at all. Even take on the world. Unfortunately those aspirations came to a halt when realisation hit me and I came to my senses. Only to find Alec nudge my shoulder.

"Katelyn, we're here." He muttered lowly "We're in New Hampshire. We're going to face the Cullens."

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up, somehow hoping that he was wrong and that we were still back in Italy – we weren't. Out of the small jets' windows I could see our small strip of runway and beyond that forest, endless trees. Alec was right, we _were_ in New Hampshire.

As I exited the jet I took a deep breath, thankful that there were no humans around. Yet as I breathed in, a familiar scent registered in my mind. It was very faint and had almost been washed away but there was just a hint of that scent.

I think it belonged to someone I had only met as a human, so I couldn't be completely sure it was them. But if it was, if it was this person, Lizzie and I were completely and utterly doomed. We'd be dead before Lizzie had a chance to attack. My non-existent heart beat at a million miles an hour again, and I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes had become the size of saucers and my mouth had dropped open.

This person was supposed to be dead for crying out loud!

"Are you alright?" Alec asked me. I nodded and swallowed venom; that was the only response I could manage right now, if it had been words they wouldn't have been anywhere near coherent.

Silently I took Alec's hand and ran to this clearing with the rest of my coven; trying – and failing – not to think what would happen now _they _might be here.

This was bad.

Very, very bad.

* * *

_**I've left everything out about this mystery person because even this slightest detail might reveal their identity. So who do you think this person is? And why do you think Katelyn is so scared of them?**_

_**And yes, in the next chapter The Volturi will actually meet Lizzie and co. **_

_**I actually proof read this! Although a beta would be useful... Anyone offering? ;)  
**_


	18. Pro Infinito

_**Yeah it took ages but I **_**do**_** have**__**a life outside of FanFiction. Shocker, I know but it's true. And I also have friends. Yeah, you can die with shock now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay I'm not bothering with a disclaimer on EVERY chapter so this one can count for the rest of **_**A New Cullen**_**.**_

_**POV's: Lizzie**_

_******"Oh! Don't worry! It's just the end of the world!"** - EmzSalvatore  
_

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

Admittedly I _did_ feel much better after I had hunted a few elk and a deer or two; and it was nice to be able to look in the mirror – or in my case the reflection in a puddle – without seeing black eyes and instead seeing golden ones. I felt like me again.

And when you feed you feel more energized as soon as you've fed, and your gift is also stronger therefore you have the urge to use it; anyway, because of that, I decided to destroy a few trees... and get ready for the fight I was going to enter soon. Not that I needed to warm up, I could kill this millisecond if I wanted to – this was just another pointlessly human thing I still did.

Bringing my brain back to the present I launched myself 50 feet into the air and landed delicately in a crouch on a tree branch without a sound, I smirked to myself. Fighting always brought out a slightly animalistic and big headed side of me that I liked to keep hidden; but I was _the Lizzie Salvatore_ so it couldn't exactly be helped – there was my big headed side.

I jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground in another crouch which I shortly straightened out and without thinking, ran at a tree and back flipped off it of; turning around to face my opponent, which at this point in time... was another tree. Vampire VS Tree, a totally unfair match but what else did I have?

In one smooth, effortless motion I sent a kick at the tree and span around with the force of the momentum, seconds after there was a cracking sound and the three feel to the forest floor with a loud _thud_. Oh well, it would grow back... eventually.

Then I cartwheeled toward a second tree and sent both a punch and kick to that one, it feel down immediately. The third tree I ran up and then kicked it with both feet, the tree flew backward taking two others with it. Damn, I hadn't meant to use quite that much force – but there was still a smirk on my face.

Suddenly a thought hit me, literally out of nowhere. For all the time I've been here, I've been looking at different outcomes from the battle with the Volturi, but I've only looked at the outcomes that will take place if we lose. What if we win? Yes everything will be hunky-dory for _our _side, but what about the Volturi. No I'm not suddenly concerned with the Volturi's welfare. I'm concerned about the people I'm friends with – not a friendship like Katelyn and I's but I doubted there would ever be that kind of bond between me and anyone else. If we win the people in the Volturi I'm friends with will die, no question about it. People like Felix and Demetri.

Ugh! Jesus Christ! Life just isn't fair! We win, my friends die; we lose, my friends die. And then I was consumed by a memory.

_It was 1908 and I was sat in one of the Volturi lounge rooms in the huge castle with Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Afton; and we were playing poker. _

_And, _of course_, I was winning. _

"_Isn't poker supposed to be a man's game, Lizzie?" Felix asked me in a poor attempt to distract me. I just smiled at him which seemed to annoy Felix._

"_Well I can see it's going brilliantly for you," I said. "seeing as you've already lost." Felix had been out of the game long ago and so had Santiago, so now it was just between Demetri, Afton and I. Felix scowled at me but made no comment, I couldn't help but smirk._

"_Alright, I'm out." Afton said suddenly, Demetri and I both looked at him with confusion; Afton had been playing really well so far._

"_I thought you had a good hand" I said. Afton shook his head and placed his cards down on the table. I shrugged and turned back to my game with Demetri, who half-smiled at me eagerly. If he thought that he was going to win this game he had another thing coming._

_We played for at least another ten minutes – which seem like nothing to a vampire – and soon enough Demetri dropped his cards to the table too. _

_I grinned and turned to Felix. "A man's game is it?" I asked him rhetorically, Felix didn't answer me which I took as a victory._

"_How on earth do you do it Lizzie?" Demetri asked me. "We've played five games in a row and you've won every single one, you must have a strategy. What is it?" He was leaning over the table as if I would actually reveal my secret; I couldn't help but smirk at him again._

_I leaned over the table as well so that it looked like I was actually going to reveal my strategy. I quietened my voice and glanced around to see if anyone else was listening in and then I looked back at Demetri who was waiting for me to tell him, I grinned. "There's no way in hell I would ever tell _anyone _my strategy in poker." _

_Demetri sat back up looking dejected and I wasn't the only one who tried to hold back a laugh. "Well that's not very nice of you." Demetri practically hissed at me, I smirked._

_The truth was that Damon had taught me to play poker when I was human, about 12 years old to be exact; but of course father had never known, he would have just said _'Women don't play poker, that would be shameful'_. Bloody sexist era. As it turned out I was quite good at poker but that obviously isn't enough to win every time, so Damon taught me how to cheat._

_That's how I was winning right this second, and to be fair I was a damn good cheater. To be honest I was kinda surprised that the others' hadn't figured it out yet, I would have. Playing poker was also bringing back memories of my dead family that I would rather forget. That's why I wouldn't tell Demetri how I was winning; giving away the cheats that Damon devised himself would be like giving away part of my brother. But I didn't tell Demetri that, I covered it up with arrogance. Maybe that's why Damon had been so arrogant. He had been covering up his feelings... It _does_ make sense._

_Both Demetri and Felix seemed to recognise that something was wrong and they tried to change the subject. _

"_Okay," Felix said, attracting the attention away from me; which I was very grateful for "Personally I'm bored with Lizzie beating us all at poker, let's do something else."_

_I sent Felix a grateful smile which he returned. _

_It was weird that after only 44 years with the Volturi – which is quite a short time for a vampire – both Felix and Demetri could understand my feelings when the rest of the guard couldn't. I rarely gave anything away through my facial expressions and neither of them had gifts that would enable them to feel my emotions or hear my thoughts. Demetri and Felix were like brothers to me and I often found myself comparing them to Damon and Stefan in different ways – which comforted me and, at the same time made me feel guilty; it sort felt as though I was replacing my brothers._

"_Right," I said standing up from the chair and heading towards the door. "I'm going hunting, see y'all later." _

_Demetri turned to give me a parting smile but the others were too deep into a discussion about how they were going to prank Jane and Alec. _That_ wouldn't end well._

_Funnily enough it didn't._

I kicked another tree – trying to let out my frustration – but this one just crumpled pathetically, I frowned at it and then span around – hoping to find something else I could beat the hell out of.

Instead I found my annoying older – as he kept reminding me – brother, Damon. And as usual he was dressed in all black; black boots, black jeans with a hint of designer that I _know _he didn't acquire legally, a simple black top and a vintage 80's black leather jacket.

"Well that's just mean," He said teasingly. "That tree didn't stand a chance, and neither did the other five." I rolled my eyes. I'd obliterated some trees, so what?

"Hello Damon." I said with a sigh, Damon just smirked at me and I smirked back. I had perfected that smirk of his as a human because I thought it looked cool. Damon frowned at me for copying _his _facial expression and my mouth became a full blown grin.

"I should have copyrighted that." He mumbled, I think both my brothers' tend to forget _how_ advanced my hearing is.

"I would have stolen it anyway." I remarked. Damon scowled at me, I scowled back. It was times like this I was reminded just how similar Damon and I were... unfortunately.

My brother paused and lazily scanned the area; for some reason he seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Are you gonna be okay?" Damon asked, his voice and face deadly serious. "From what I've heard the Volturi are _really_ badass."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. I'd lived and known the Volturi for 147 years never once in my life had I ever even thought of describing the Volturi as '_badass'_. Sadistic, cowardly, mean, evil, murderers and abusers of power; yeah, I'd used those to describe the Volturi many times... but _badass_? However I suppose if you'd never met them and were looking at them from Damon's perspective, they could seem kind of badass...I suppose.

Although Damon's stare told me that my laugh wasn't appreciated at all. And I started to feel bad that I'd laughed at him. Damon didn't often show nice emotion and it was obvious that he was worried for my life, and I'd just laughed in his face.

But instead of apologizing and telling him the reason I was laughing, I covered it up with attitude – like I normally did.

"Yeah," I said with another laugh. "But I'm more badass."

Damon didn't seemed too convinced by that statement and I could see that he was worried so I softened, a little.

"Seriously Damon, I'll be fine. People aren't scared of me for nothing." I told him and luckily he seemed more assured I was going to live.

And with that we headed towards the battle field where possibly the biggest battle of my life was going to take place.

"Besides," I added while Damon and I were running towards the clearing. "There nothing the Volturi could spring on me to even give the possibility of losing."

_I wish I hadn't been so wrong._

* * *

When we arrived at the clearing everyone was already in formation, and most faces looked relieved that I'd turned up. I sauntered up to Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward with my usual swagger and grinned, hoping I radiated confidence; and by the looks on everyone's faces I did.

I'd learned as a newborn that if you pretended to be confident, the people around you became more confident – which was what I was doing now. Well, for some part; most of me genuinely believed we were going to win hands down. But if I walked in acting like a nervous wreck everyone else would fall to pieces.

"Oh nice to see you've_ actually_ turned up." Edward hissed at me. I was a bit taken back by his sharp tone, but didn't show it so I pretended that he hadn't even spoken. Of course he's a mind reader though so that backfired brilliantly.

"Edward!" Esme reprimanded. "Apologize this second!

"But—" He said, starting to protest.

"Now, Edward." Carlisle said sternly, I grinned smugly which probably was just annoying Edward but I really didn't care.

"Sorry _Elizabeth_" Edward said. His tone was so sincere that anyone else would have thought he genuinely meant it, I would have genuinely thought he meant it; except he called me _Elizabeth_ – my 'real' first name.

My official name is _Elizabeth Anne Salvatore_ and it always will be as changing it – legally – may just be rather difficult since I'd have to fake a _whole_ identity. But since, as long as I can remember – human or vampire – I've _always_ hated the name _Elizabeth_. Even when it was _improper_ to be called anything other than your original name, I hated _Elizabeth_; therefore I made everyone call me Lizzie – even though back then, in the mid 1800's, it sounded incredibly stupid. Nowadays it would be like making everyone call you _Ethel _or _Milicent_. And everyone did call me Lizzie – everyone _but_ my father.

Anyway my – rather long winded – point is that you don't _ever_ address me by _Elizabeth_ unless you are trying to piss me off, big time. But Edward, evidently, has a death wish.

I scowled at Edward but otherwise didn't dignify him with a response.

Then I felt the wind change.

It had previously been blowing north which meant our scents had been blowing away from us and towards the presumed direction of the Volturi; it was now blowing south which meant the Volturi's scents should be blowing towards us – and they were. At first it was just a cluster of scents creating one but as the wind blew harder I was able to distinguish different people. The ancients were there and the wives too, the entire guard, and a lot of other scents I didn't recognise... Had Aro brought an army? But there was only one scent I was interested in finding, Katelyn's. I – almost frantically – searched for her sweet honeycomb scent and almost missed it because it was tainted with someone else's... Alec. Alec? They hadn't mated had they? That would make things _difficult_ if we were going to obliterate the Volturi.

I glanced at Carlisle and his expression was most probably similar to mine, realisation and acceptance.

"How long?" I asked Jasper over my shoulder. He had practiced anticipating an enemy by their scent alone when he was a soldier in Maria's army.

"Judging by the strength of the scent and the direction, I'd say... a minute or two at the most." Jasper told me, the most I could do was nod.

I pulled out the 9mm Beretta pistol I always kept in the back of my jeans and quickly loaded it, and then I slipped it back into my jeans without a word. Carlisle looked at me like I was mad.

"What on earth are you going to need _that_ for?" He asked me, gesturing to the gun I had just slipped into my jeans.

I shrugged. I _always_ carried some sort of gun. "I don't know, it might come in useful somehow" I said. Carlisle just shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, and then he continued to look ahead of us.

I focused my eyes on the small opening in the trees where the Volturi would enter through. I put all the effort I could into my eyes in order to see the black cloaks I knew would approach – but I couldn't. If it had been sunny they would have been clearly visible but it was overcast and the sky was dark which meant rain, _great_; thank god I was wearing waterproof make-up.

I was so distracted by trying to see the Volturi that I didn't notice Stefan was dropping a ring into my hand until the cold metal hit my palm. The ring was made of beautiful Lapis Lazuli and the band of it was silver, the design on the Lapis Lazuli was also silver and very intricate. The design was the overview of a bird except there was a square of black diamond in the middle where the main body would have been. Instead the wings came out either side of the diamond, the tail at the back and the head at the front. However the most striking thing about this particular ring was the fact that in the middle of the black diamond there was an intricately carved _L_, for _Lizzie_ – and just under that, resting on the birds tail, were the words _PRO INFINITO_.

"For eternity," I whispered, translating '_pro infinito'_ from Italian to English.

I looked at both my brothers' hands and realised that they too had the same ring, except theirs was chunkier and had the letters _D_ and _S_.

I had just been given the Salvatore ring.

I think I must have just stared at it for eternity before I spoke. "It's beautiful," I almost gasped out, a lump forming in my throat and wanting so badly to cry. "But... how?"

"Well, as soon as we realised that you were alive we thought that it would be only fitting that as a Salvatore you got your own ring too. Ours' help protect us from the sunlight, so we had an idea and hopefully you will stop _sparkling_ when the sun comes out. Bonnie put some sort of spell on it." Stefan said to me, while Damon snickered as Stefan said _'sparkling'._ Because Damon was known as being mature.

Damon walked closer to me and squeezed each of my cheeks with his thumb and forefingers, making me look – most probably – like an idiot. "So now you have the upper hand on all your little enemies." He cooed, like you would to a small child; obviously mocking me. I rolled my eyes. If only he had met all my enemies, he wouldn't be calling them _little _then.

I pushed Damon away and then turned to Bonnie, who was standing a little way back from me. "Thanks, it really does mean a lot to me." I told her, the lump in the back of my throat starting to form again.

Bonnie shrugged and smiled at me. "Well, behind all that make-up and the tough exterior, I can tell you really are a nice person." Okay now I _really_ wanted to cry, but I wouldn't have even if I could.

I slipped the ring onto my middle finger and smiled, I felt different; somewhat... whole. But I didn't have time to linger on that thought, because just then the Volturi entered the clearing.

My body went rigid, my posture hardened and all emotion slipped from my face, leaving behind a mask of confidence... and arrogance. I also quickly slipped the hand that had my ring on it, behind my back – I didn't want to give away that Damon, Stefan and I were siblings; besides Marcus would do that for me. He would instantly realise that we share sibling bonds and tell Aro.

They arrived just as I had predicted: Aro, Marcus and Caius stood at the front of the formation in their usual midnight-black robes with the hoods pulled up. The three ancients dropped their hoods in a perfectly synchronised motion that I had seen them use on very few occasions. Aro – as usual looked – almost delighted with our ensemble; however I knew that his happy features hid a very cold and calculative mind that was already looking for faults in our group. Caius held his usual look of pure hatred and malice that frightened even the toughest vampire but – luckily – had very little effect on me. Marcus, however, didn't look bored and uninterested for a change; instead his gaze was on me, obviously searching for my bonds, and by the look of... _interest?_ ...on his face he had found them. I watched as his eyes darted from my face to the faces of my brothers' as confusion and then understanding crossed his features... and then confusion again.

Of course. I had told the ancients that all my family were dead when we first met, when I was human; and Aro had seen the truth in my words by reading my thoughts – because at the time I _had_ truly believed that my family were dead. It had only been recently that I'd been proved wrong; and the bonds to my brothers' will have undoubtedly resurfaced and strengthened. I just hoped Marcus had enough compassion not to divulge that information to Aro, but I doubted he would have any choice in the matter.

Directly behind Aro, with her hand on his cloaked shoulder, was Renata. Her brown/black hair hung around her face and was covering it more than was normal, almost as if she was trying to block out the scene before her. Renata's complexion was very pale, as was most vampires', but it contrasted with her hair and made her eyes seem an even brighter red than the others. On any other vampire I _might_ have just been scared but Renata was short – although not quite as small as Alice – and petite; and she shied away from attention, hiding behind Aro... which made her about as scary as a wet flannel. She was also useless at combat – I knew that for a fact. Felix and Demetri had once tried to teach her – as they had taught me – but she couldn't grasp any of the moves or skills, and to be honest she just didn't have the bloodlust or the desire to fight like the rest of us.

I had learned long ago – when I was with the Volturi in the late 1800's – that Renata was terrified of me, and she had tried to avoid me for most of my stay there; I think I'd talked to her once in the 46 years I'd been with Volturi and then it had been a very short conversation. Renata was obviously still scared of me and I decided I would use that to my advantage – after all, with Renata protecting the ancients with her shield, I wouldn't have any chance of getting to Aro, Marcus or Caius. I smiled threateningly at her, showing of my teeth and hoping I looked scary.

I knew it worked because Renata gasped and shrank back, although her hand still didn't leave Aro's shoulder; I almost laughed at that. She was protecting her _master_. I hated that the guard was made to call the ancients their _masters_, it was incredibly demeaning. Aro tried to sooth her by whispering some words – most probably in Italian – to her; unfortunately I was too far away to hear the exact words but I saw Aro's lips from the words _'Mia cara'_ which is _'My dear'_in Italian. Aro looked away from Renata and fixed his icy gaze me, I smiled back; then I heard a faint snarl come from the direction of Aro – that was a warning.

A bit further back were Jane and Alec, they both wore cloaks the darkest shade of grey but not quite black – a colour I used to wear when I was in the Volturi guard, also a colour that I never planned to wear again; ever.

The Volturi is made up of four levels. The lower guard, the higher guard, the elite guard and the ancients. When I was with the Volturi _the ancients_ consisted of – surprise, surprise – Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora; the _elite guard_ consisted of Alec, Jane, Chelsea and me; the _higher guard_ consisted of Felix, Demetri, Renata and Corin; and finally the _lower guard_ consisted of Afton, Heidi, Santiago, Katelyn and 16 others members whose names would take forever reeling off and I barely knew.

Jane regarded me with a sneer and Alec didn't even acknowledge my presence, his gaze was instead locked onto...

Oh my God! Katelyn! My suspicions had been right!

Alec had mated with Katelyn, he loved her. And by the look on Katelyn's face and the way she was returning his adoring gaze, she loved him too. Well this was going to make things considerably more difficult. _Bloody brilliant!_

My thoughts were conflicted. One side of me wanted to scream with happiness, to rejoice in the fact that my best-friend had fallen in love; and the other side wanted to slap both Katelyn and Alec, for managing to mate while the biggest battle of the my life so far was about to take place. And then my head was telling me – just to make things _even _more complicated – that I was jealous and that you can't control love, it just happens. Also I was annoyed with my head because deep down I knew it was 100% right.

But the bigger problem was that if Katelyn was stay alive, Alec would have to stay alive too; and he wasn't going to let his sister die – even though they had fought, I could tell from Jane's stance – so Jane would have to live as well; and Jane hated me.

I let that problem drop for a moment and looked at the rest of the Volturi. Chelsea was heavily guarded but that wasn't a surprise – her gift was arguably more powerful than mine. Felix and Demetri were in a guarding stance and they both nodded towards me, I nodded back but my stomach was in knots at the thought of having to kill them; I hoped that if they were killed, it wouldn't have to be by my hand. I gave Katelyn a smile and she returned it somewhat nervously. And then I spotted the main attraction – Rachael; she couldn't have been turned at any older than 18. Rachael was tall – taller than me but not by much – she must have been slightly taller than Katelyn, her hair was a darkish brown and her eyes were bright crimson.

I felt bad for her; a month ago Rachael would have been just a normal teenager living a normal life; now she had been dramatically thrust into the world of the supernatural. But I knew she had to die – that was unquestionable – however, killing her wasn't going to be particularly easy; since she was guarded by at least a dozen vampires.

I briefly scanned the rest of the Volturi; there were many guard members that I remembered and also many that I didn't – it seemed the Volturi had built up their own army for this particular occasion.

"Let me try to talk to Aro," Carlisle told me "before you attack without thought and do something you'll regret." I frowned.

"I don't see what good it'll do. Aro's come to kill, not to discuss" I said, not wanting to give in but knowing I was fighting a losing battle here with Carlisle.

"I'm at least going to try." Carlisle said finally, signally that the conversation is over.

"Fine," I growled, still not seeing the point in it.

But when I realised I needed to give him some advice I say "But let Aro speak first, make the first move; see what angle he comes at us from." And Carlisle just nodded at me.

There was silence on both sides, ours and the Volturi's, both waiting for each other to make the first move. Eventually Aro did, he stepped forward – away from his guard, who were obviously uncomfortable with this, especially Renata.

"Greetings Carlisle," Aro said as Carlisle stepped closer as well. "I can see you heard about our visit. _I wonder how...?_" The question was rhetorical and obviously aimed at me, as Aro knew as well as I did that I was behind most of this.

"You and I both know that was down to Lizzie." Carlisle said, gesturing towards me. I smiled mockingly at Aro – something I was quite good at.

Aro paused before he spoke again, contemplating his next words. "Ah yes, the lovely _Elizabeth_." I snarled as soon as he said which seemed to please Aro, in some twisted way. "How nice it always is to be graced with your presence." Was that his version of sarcasm? It sure sounded like sarcasm.

"Although much like last time, you have assembled an army." Aro continued, gesturing to our side.

"As you have your own." Carlisle retorted although his voice was still kind and gentle.

Aro shook his head. "No, my friend, I have brought nothing but my coven." Bullshit! Oops, pardon my French.

"Although, no witnesses," I interjected, recalling Carlisle's story about their previous Volturi encounter. "And as I recall you tend to only bring witnesses when you are certain the Volturi will triumph; yet, today I see none. Would that not suggest doubt, Aro?"

From the expression on Aro's face I had caught him off guard, good. And from the expressions on the faces of his guard I had made them realise that Aro might not be as confident as he seemed – and that was the essence of doubt, something that could break an army like this.

I was expecting some sort of reaction from Aro, a command for his guards to attack me, an attack from him or even just a snarl or warning. Instead he just smiled at me as if I hadn't just pointed out a great big flaw in his master plan; and that was bad, it meant that the Volturi had something else. An army of newborns perhaps?

"Maybe..." Aro said breezily. "Or maybe I do not need any witnesses for this particular battle as the news will spread anyway. I _know_ the Volturi will triumph." Bullshit! Again, pardon my French. He knew nothing of the sort. Aro may have well just been making this up as he went along – maybe he was.

"The news of _what_ in particular?" I asked, although I was certain I already knew the answer.

Aro's answer was short but it was defiantly clear: "Your demise."

"What makes you seem so sure?" I asked, smirking.

Aro smiled at me as if he really knew the answer. But he didn't answer me – well, not in the form I was expecting; instead Aro turned towards someone on the edge of our group, someone I had severe doubts that they were on our side. The doubts were confirmed as Aro called his name:

"Nahuel"

I watched as Nahuel crossed the field – with little confidence – between the Volturi and us; he looked worried, and scared... yet I couldn't quite bring myself to feel sorry for him.

When Nahuel reached the Volturi the first thing he did was offer his hand to Aro; my body went cold, as soon as Aro touched his hand as he would know _everything_ about our plan and strategy. We would lose the element of surprise completely.

Aro's eyes became distant as he read all of Nahuel's thoughts and behind me our group broke out into whispered conversations – which made us look extremely inexperienced. '_The traitor how could he! Why did we trust him? He dies with them!' _were the most frequent phrases from behind me and the rest were similar. As our group gossiped nervously it was only the Cullen's and the Salvatore's – me included – that kept quiet and kept our faces straight, void of any emotion.

Eventually Aro dropped Nahuel's hand and Nahuel quickly ran to the back of the Volturi, where he would be best protected. Aro however gave me an almost blinding smile and answered my earlier question. "That's what makes me so sure."I snarled at Aro but his smile didn't falter in the slightest.

"We _can_ still beat them, right? Lizzie?" Damon asked me and anger began to rise, I felt my body stiffen and my vision became red tinted. My answer was mixed with a snarl so it was barely coherent but I knew Damon and the others' understood:

"Hell yeah!"

At that point I was completely confident we were still able to win this as, although Nahuel's un-alliance had been quite a severe blow, we could recover. Aro knew _everything_ but I knew exactly how to take the Volturi down with one blow – a hell-bending, earth-changing, ear-splitting blow – and I planned to use that.

_If only I hadn't been so naive. If only I had known that the Volturi weren't finished yet. They had so much more up their selves. So much more in store for me. The Volturi weren't even close to being done yet._

* * *

_**Wow. Sorry it took forever to update but this **_**was**_** a long one, 11 pages and over 5,500 words. And I am able to write more in just one person's POV as I think (emphasis on **_**think**_**) my writing has matured. Anyway the main character is Lizzie (duh) and it was now always be in her POV unless I chose otherwise. By the way Katelyn and Nessie are like the 2**__**nd**__** main characters so there might be a few POV's from them. **_

_**And most importantly: I'M MOST PROBABLY GOING TO THE MIDNIGHT PREMIERE OF BREAKING DAWN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOOOOOOO EXCITED! Yeah, so I'm pretty over the moon... annnnd I've had some great plot ideas. *Evil smirk* **_


	19. Fear, Anger and Shock

**_Lizzie's POV_**

Aro was smiling smugly at me, thinking he'd won, that this battle was automatically over because he'd produced something that I hadn't completely anticipated – he hadn't won, this battle was far from over.

Aro's eyes left mine and his gaze wandered over the faces of my brothers', a look of recognition playing over his features.

Oh shit.

"How lovely!" Aro cried, clapping his hands and attracting the attention of the entire guard. Aro's moods were up and down, one minute he was genuinely happy with you, the next he was trying to rip your head off. Maybe he'd been bipolar as a human, it was possible. "The Salvatore siblings reunited once again."

I froze. He knew, of course he knew. Aro saw my thoughts and memories as a human; he would recognise my brothers' at first sight, and he had.

"However they're not human but vampire; how extraordinary!" Aro was practically beaming with joy. He glanced at both Marcus and Caius, "It seems we have a new race on our hands brothers."

"They should be exterminated, they are not aware of the rules we have put in place." Caius hissed, malice coating his voice.

Marcus shot a saddened glance in my direction but not directly at me. Sometimes I wondered if it would make things easier if I told him about Didyme, but Aro would kill the Cullens, Katelyn, my brothers and probably anyone I'd ever met – well, unless I killed him first. "So make them aware, Aro. There is no point in killing innocent people." Marcus argued.

The smile from Aro's face fell and he frowned. He sighed sadly and his hands came together once more, _coincidentally_ making a 'V' shape. "It seems the deciding vote is left to me once again."

He started talking to himself quietly but loud enough that we could still hear; except his little musings were in Italian so only a handful of people in our ensemble could understand –fortunately I was one of them

"Potrei uccidere sia Stefan e Damon, ma poi Lizzie non sarebbe nemmeno pensare di unirsi a noi, e che aveva probabilmente vogliono vendetta." _(I could kill both Stefan and Damon but then Lizzie wouldn't even think of joining us, and she'd probably want revenge.) _The hell I would want revenge!

"Avrei potuto solo il trio Salvatore ucciso o potevo semplicemente uccidere tutti qui." (_I could have just the Salvatore trio killed or I could just kill everyone here.) _I snarled, the feral sound echoing around the clearing and stopping the conversation going on behind me – who would take which opponent. However, my snarl didn't have the desired effect, Aro didn't looked the slightest bit even interested – let alone that I'd just sent him a warning, or threat depending on how you looked at it. Aro just continued with his musings.

"He's just trying to scare us." Carlisle hissed beside me, I didn't bother with a reply as I knew the Volturi would hear every word. I tuned back into the conversation going on behind me with our side, I had no care for Aro's musings; only his final decision.

"I want to take down Rachael," Tanya Denali declared arrogantly from behind me; I rolled my eyes dramatically. With all the training Tanya had refused to take part in – I quote _"If I fight I'll chip my nails! Besides, I already know how to kick all your asses," – _she couldn't take down a banana, let alone a vampire with one of the most impressive gifts I'd ever seen; Tanya didn't stand a chance. Rachael was mine... and the bazillion guard's she was protected by.

"There is no need to bring death to people that don't deserve it Aro." Marcus growled at him, pulling my attention back into the Volturi conversation. It was at that point my mouth practically dropped open, in all my time with the Volturi – which was almost half a century – Marcus had barely said five words, let alone tried to discourage a conclusion of Aro's. And this was about the fate of _me._ The Cullen's I would understand, and the Denali's even Jacob or my brothers'... but _me?_ I was a threat to the Volturi, a big one, and I was going to bring them down. So why was Marcus sticking up for me?

About five seconds later the answer hit me in the face. Since Marcus had lost Didyme he had wanted to leave the Volturi, it was obvious, but Chelsea kept him bound to Aro. If I destroyed the Volturi, Chelsea would be killed and Marcus could leave. But did it go deeper than that? Did Marcus want to be destroyed _with_ the Volturi when they went down? After losing Didyme did he give up on the meaning of life?

"Of course he did Lizzie." Edward's voice dragged me out of my thoughts, answering my unspoken question. I forgot he can still read our side's thoughts, including mine. "While I can't read thoughts of the Volturi now, I could last time we had a confrontation."

I suddenly felt compassion towards Marcus. I'd never really experienced what it would be like to lose your '_other half'_ as people called it, I didn't think I ever would either. I mean who would want to mate with a vampire who is stuck looking thirteen years old, kills people and the most wanted vampire on the planet? Yeah, no one; that's what I was thinking.

"Everyone deserves death." Caius shot back at Marcus, totally oblivious to Edward's words; at least I hoped so.

"Even _you_, brother?" Marcus retorted. Caius opened his mouth to say something but shut it shortly afterwards. I almost said _"No smart reply Caius?"_ but kept my mouth shut in case it influenced Aro's final decision.

If the Volturi attacked we could beat them but not without sacrifice ourselves, we would lose at least one person and that was going to be heartbreaking for their mate. Then we've got the whole _'I can't live without them blah blah blah'_ and someone else would be lost to death.

"Oppure..." _(Or...)_ Aro mused. I looked towards him again and he was tapping his index finger on his cheek, clearly pleased at attracting my attention again.

"Or?" I prompted, raising an eyebrow, and crossing my arms across my chest.

Aro smiled at me, a bad sign, and completely ignored my question. "Well it has really been a pleasure meeting your little _family_ in person..." He was referring to Stefan and Damon. "But you see all good things have to come to an end, and all people have to meet a similar one—"

"This doesn't have to end with violence." Carlisle interjected, trying to prevent the fight we all knew was going to take place.

To be honest I expected some sort of reply that suggested Aro agreed with Carlisle – which he probably didn't – but a reply along the lines of _"I know Carlisle but..." _or_ "You could always join the Volturi"_.

What I didn't expect was "Doesn't it?"

"What?" Carlisle asked in disbelief. Even Marcus and Caius looked a little shocked.

"Maybe it does have to end in violence, at least that's what Lizzie believes." Aro said to Carlisle, his eyes meeting mine for the briefest second.

"Of course Lizzie doesn't think this can end without violence. When has she ever ended something without it." Carlisle argued, his voice bordering on frantic.

I was about to open my mouth and argue that I had ended things without violence when I realised the giant flaw in that: I _hadn't_ ever ended anything without violence. I had always just killed, threatened or torn off several limbs for a confrontation to be solved. Was that really the sort of person I was? Was I really just a cold blooded killer?

"True." Aro said. "But maybe for once Lizzie is right."

_For once?_

From across the field Caius snorted at Aro's comment and I shot him my _'death glare'_. If only the saying _"If looks could kill..."_ was true, Caius would most certainly be dead.

"Of course there is another option," Aro paused, his gaze trailing over our little group. I knew this was coming, I knew it! "You could always join us, Carlisle. No one has to get hurt today or ever..." Aro trailed off but I knew his unspoken words: _"Except Lizzie."_ The Volturi wanted me either on their side, or dead; and I wasn't going to be joining them anytime soon.

There was a snarl, a ferocious, primal, and animalistic one from our side of the clearing. However, surprisingly, it wasn't from me. I looked around to see who it came from and it took all I had to stop my mouth from dropping open when I found the source of the snarl; it had been from Nessie. Both Edward and Bella looked shocked that their daughter could produce such a noise, Carlisle and Esme looked a little worried and the Volturi looked ready to attack.

I was quite impressed with Nessie's snarl; it was the sound of a predator, the sound of a killer. I didn't know little Renesmee had it in her; I had taught her well.

"I'm guessing that's a _'no'_ then." Aro growled bitterly, all traces of happiness gone; I flashed him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Afton," Aro commanded, waving his hand in the vampire's direction.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, Afton's talent was invisibility but anyone that concentrated could see right through it. He was only kept in the guard because he was mated with Chelsea, and she was part of the _'elite guard_'_; _along with me, Alec and Jane. So why Aro would choose Afton for something was beyond me. Usually it was Jane, her being his favourite and all.

"Yes master," Afton disappeared from the clearing and ran off somewhere else. Now I was beginning to get incredibly suspicious. What the hell was going on?

I sank down into a crouch slowly and warily, my eyes darting around for anything suspicious – while Aro was now replicating the Cheshire cat grin, showing all his venomous teeth.

Something was wrong; so very wrong.

My vision was turning red tinted again; my muscles had tensed, ready to pounce; and another snarl echoed around the clearing – this time is was my own.

It was at that time Katelyn and Alec decided to cross the clearing in seconds and arrive beside me. Normally I would have probably attacked Alec, ripped him apart and then set him on fire; then I would have attacked Katelyn with hugs.

But unfortunately, I couldn't do that right now because Alec was Katelyn's mate and because I was way too worried about what was about to happen.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jacob exclaimed from behind me. "_He's_ one of them; he's part of the Volturi! We should kill him!"

Katelyn naturally wasn't very happy with Jacob's outburst and she snarled at him, bearing her venom coated teeth and her blood-red eyes glaring at him. In my peripheral vision I saw a shocked Jacob take a step back, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Katie," I warned and she turned around to face me, rolling her eyes. I almost pouted, the rolling eyes was _my_ thing.

"Lizzie," she mimicked dropping into a crouch beside me. "What's going on?" Katelyn asked her voice serious now.

Damn, she didn't know either. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that." I said with a sigh.

"What's going on Alec?" I growled my voice low and dangerous.

He just shrugged as if I wasn't intimidating at all – I was. "I haven't a clue, they didn't tell me anything either." He was lying, he had to be.

"Alec," I snarled with more power in my voice this time.

"I swear I don't know anything." He told me, his face earnest and sincere. I still didn't believe him.

I was about to come out with a _very_ dark threat but Edward must have read my thoughts because he spoke before I could.

"He doesn't know Lizzie," Edward told me. I frowned; it was possible to hide your thoughts from Edward.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and then continued with one of the worst threats I've ever made. "Listen, you'd better not be lying you little son of a bitch of I swear I'll rip you apart piece by piece and set you on fire, leaving your head last so that you can watch the rest of your body burn and then I'll—"

"Elizabeth Anne Salvatore!" Carlisle growled at me, cutting me off in mid sentence. "You will do nothing of the sort! And watch your language young lady!"

I just raised an eyebrow as if to say _"Really?"_ and childishly stuck out my tongue.

Thankfully the Volturi had missed our exchange; otherwise my reputation of _'The world's scariest vampire'_ might just have come to an end.

"I've got an idea," Katelyn whispered toward me. She pulled her cloak over her head – attracting the attention of Aro – and ripped the Volturi crest from her neck, leaving her in black skinny jeans and a black vest top; similar to the clothes I was wearing. Katelyn then motioned for Alec to do the same and he did so without question, Alec was left in black jeans and a dark red – Volturi red – t-shirt. And to my surprise he didn't look like he'd just walked out of the 8th century.

Soon enough there was a pile of two cloaks and two _'V'_ shaped crests sat on top.

"Lizzie, lighter?" Katelyn asked me, holding her hand out palm upwards. For about half a second I was confused as what she would want a lighter for but I soon figured it out; Katelyn was going to burn he cloaks and crests. I was impressed, even I hadn't thought of that.

I pulled the lighter that I always carried with me – fire was a good way of disposing bodies, human and vampire – from my back pocket and dropped it into Katelyn's waiting palm; she sent a sadistic smile my way. Had Katelyn become eviler since I'd last seen her?

A glance Aro's way proved that he was _extremely_ angry about this, his nostrils were flared and his gaze was piercing. After all the Volturi crests were made of pure gold and rubies; although I knew it wasn't the cost of the crests that was pissing Aro off, it was the fact that Katelyn and Alec were about to throw their 150 and 1,200 years of loyalty back in his face.

I watched as with a flick of her wrist, Katelyn opened up the cigerette lighter and tossed it into the pile of clothing and metal, setting it on fire. The looks on the faces of the Volturi guard were priceless as they watched the pile burn, I wished I had a camera; some looked horrified, others looked angry and a handful of vampires looked like they were considering doing the same – non-surprisingly Demetri and Felix were among those few.

"Jane," The command came from Aro, and Jane smiled devilishly. Crap. I watched as she glanced over our congregation, her eyes flitting from one vampire to the next painfully slowly. Finally her piercing red gaze stopped and settled on... me. I balled my fists and closed my eyes, waiting for the excruciating pain that I knew would attack my body in mere seconds.

Except it didn't come, and neither did any indication that Aro had stopped Jane from hurting me – or anyone else for that matter. Jane wouldn't miss an opportunity to hurt me of her own accord – I was positive of that. So what on earth was going on?

And that's when I heard it: The quiet but distinct sound of footsteps heading this way, accompanied by a heartbeat.

The heartbeat was too slow to be a human's or werewolves and my type of vampire didn't have a heartbeat. In fact the beat was almost exactly the same as Damon's and Stefan's, which would make that person a vampire.

Something flashed in Katelyn's eyes; at first I didn't recognise the emotion but as memories of her as a human danced behind my eyelids I soon placed it – _fear._ But I ignored her, at least for the time being, as I tried desperately to smell the incoming vampire's scent. Unfortunately the wind was blowing away from which meant I couldn't smell the vampire's scent, but they could smell mine. Great.

"Lizzie," Katelyn hissed, suddenly desperately trying to get my attention. "There's something I need to tell you, on the way here – with the Volturi – I picked up—"

I cut her off by holding my finger up, signally _'Just a minute'._ I needed to pick up any indication to who this vampire was soon or the Volturi would have the upper hand in the battle.

"_Elizabeth!_" Katelyn growled, I was surprised that her voice sounded so low and dangerous, but she did manage to get my attention by using my full name.

"What?" I was almost as surprised that _my_ voice sounded so sharp, Katelyn recoiled slightly and I mentally smacked my head against a wall. I began to apologize almost immeadiately, "Sorr—"

Now it was Katelyn's turn to cut me off in mid-word. "It's fine. I picked up a scent that belonged to..." But then her voice trailed off, because it was at that second the heartbeat and footsteps reached the clearing. And the damn wind still hadn't changed direction.

The figure remained in the shadow of the trees so I couldn't see them, only the outline of their body. The vampire was tall and slim; _she_ – I could see that the figure was female – had curled hair that every human tried to perfect; slim legs that I presumed were covered by jeans and a well built chest, another thing every human longed for; she was stood with she hands on her hips and she curled hair was blowing in the wind. And I still had no idea who she was.

She stepped – almost as if in slow motion – tentatively into the clearing's light. The first thing I saw was her black, high-heeled leather boots – I'd wondered how she'd looked so tall. Then her blue designer jeaned legs, her thin waist and chest that was covered by a top and leather jacket that dipped far too low into her cleavage; I saw some of the guys shift their gaze. Men are so typical, even when they're vampires'.

And then as her face appeared into view the world really did seem to turn in slow motion. Her hair was brown and curled to perfection, her complexion tanned, a small smirk lying of her face and eyes with very little make-up, the look in her eyes told you _this _vampire was a cold blooded killer.

But that wasn't why the world stopped spinning. It could have been if I'd swung the other way; but trust me, I was 100% straight.

The world had just stopped spinning because _this _vampire, the one standing in front of me right this second was the exact same person that had ruined my life – literally. It was _her_ fault that I was a vampire, _her_ fault that I was a killer, _her_ fault that I even still existed.

I _hated_ her. This vampire had ruined my life, and destroyed my brothers'. _She _was the reason they didn't joke around anymore, play football, tease me about being a _'goody goody'_ – how ironic considering I was now a cold blooded murderer – or do anything that they enjoyed as humans. _She_ had destroyed my brothers'.

She loved them both, turned them against each other, broke both of their hearts, shoved them into immortality and then disappeared.

So I was going to kill that _bitch;_ preferably slowly and painfully, ripping off each limb once piece at a time and then burning them in front of her.

The smile on her face was unbearably taunting and I couldn't wait to wipe it straight off her face, literally.

Unfortunately alongside the anger there was shock. Shock that had frozen me to the spot even though the only thing I wanted to do was kill _her_; shock that had rendered my limbs useless and my brain barely functioning.

I glanced to the side of me, eager to see my comrades reaction's, Katelyn stood paralyzed with a combination of shock, fear, hate and anger – much like me but without the fear. Damon's and Stefan's expressions were completely identical – full of shock and anger. Weirdly enough, it was in that moment I could _really_ see the uncanny resemblance between them; in that second they were the siblings I'd had back in 1864. However there was some other emotion they both harboured a pinch of in their eyes – love – no matter what happened they would always love _her_ to some degree.

That's why she had to die.

"Hello _Elizabeth._" The words slipped from her lips smoothly, almost if she'd rehearsed if; and then she smirked at me as if this sort of meeting was a daily occurrence.

There was a prolonged silence, throughout I could feel everyone's eyes on me waiting for an answer of some sort.

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. _

Finally the most I could do was snarl her name, although it came out rather distorted. My voice sounded low and angry, ready to kill. _"Katherine."_

There was some hushed murmuring behind me; people were confused, they thought she was Elena.

Carlisle shifted beside me, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. "That's...?" I didn't bother responding, Carlisle already knew the answer. "Doppelganger?" He asked.

The question was for me but Carlisle had realised that I wasn't going to be answering anything anytime soon; thankfully Stefan had realised that too and he answered for me. "Yeah, Elena is Katherine's doppelganger."

From across the field Katherine growled softly, "So the _bitch_ is still around."

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Do NOT do anything stupid! _

It was the anger the that turned my vision a rich red, that coated my teeth with venom, sharpened my senses and put my body into attack mode. It was the shock that paralyzed my muscles, froze my expression and rendered me incapable of moving. But it was the combination of the two that made me glance towards the tree line of the clearing – don't ask me why, it just did – and alerted me to something that I'd, somehow, missed.

The fact that the clearing was outlined by vampires' and that we were surrounded – the Volturi had come better prepared than I'd thought. We were utterly and completely not only surrounded but also outnumbered greatly.

I think that's when the realisation hit: not all of us were getting out of this in one piece; some of us wouldn't be getting out at all. I glanced around our ensemble, who was I going to lose? Who wouldn't be walking away from this? What if it was Stefan and Damon? Or Katelyn? Or even Renesmee, who I'd become so close to these past few weeks.

_People always die in battle Lizzie; it's for the greater cause, the best. You should be able to deal with the loss by now._

But I wasn't; if the people I loved died here today it would crush me. Everyone has a weakness – or sometimes several – an Achilles heel as such, mine is that loss destroys me... and the fact that I'm not very strong, physically of couse.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the slightest movement – I'd been trained to notice even the smallest of adjustments – the forefinger of Aro's left hand twitched ever so slightly; and in that millisecond my golden eyes met his ruby ones and there was a silent exchange, that one of us was going to lose greatly.

But I wasn't going to let it be me. I had something to fight for now, a family and friends; and there was no way in hell I was going to lose them because the Volturi had brought reinforcements.

The Volturi guard advanced but all the different emotions running through me had my brain working on overdrive and seconds seemed to stretch into hours. Aro's plan seemed so simple now laid out in front of me, the guard would advance and we'd be so distracted with them that we wouldn't see the vampire's attack from behind; we wouldn't have the slightest chance of fighting back.

And Katherine? She was here to distract me, catch me off guard so that I faltered and was an easy target; but she was here for another reason too, one that I'm guessing Aro didn't inform her of. I _hated_ Katherine, much more than I hated the Volturi, and if they were both on the battle field my target would be her. I couldn't go after them both and the Volturi knew that.

Katherine was a sacrifice, she didn't know it though. Well... at least not yet, she'd figure it out, but it'll be too late by then.

I turned to look behind me; the vampires' in the trees had all slid into crouches and the leader of them, or I presumed so, was seconds away from Emmet; he however, was distracted by the threat in front of us. Surprisingly, the Volturi's plan was working; shame I'll just have to put a spanner in the works.

"Emmet, duck!" My voice reverberated throughout the clearing, sounding so confident, so sure that I knew what I was doing – years of practice I suppose. Emmet ducked instantly, without question, and narrowly missed a fist that flew past his ear; thank God.

Fortunately now that I had alerted Emmet to the vampire behind him he was able to dodge the second punch, and when the third came he stopped it and ripped the vampire's arm from his body; resulting in a scream from the young male vampire and a sound like metal tearing. A female tried to jump to his rescue but with Rosalie's help both vampires' became nothing but a plume of purple smoke.

Daniel and Kimi attacked another vampire who lunged towards our group from the back, and so did Caroline and Matt, I had a feeling that we could take down the group of vampires' behind us – they had only been recruited as reinforcements, they were all newborns or reasonably young.

We could obliterate them easily.

It was the oncoming wave of vampires' with centuries of extreme fighting experience that I was worried about – the Volturi.

* * *

**_In the words of Professor McGonagall in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 "BOOM!" _**

**_I mean who really saw that coming? No one. Well maybe EmzSalvatore because I told her but no one else thought it was gonna be Katherine. I have surprised you all. Now I must go and do the mountain of homework – literally – that I have neglected. _**

**_I shall try and get Chapter 20 up for either _****December 23rd (The day I started in 2010)_ or _January 6th (The day I started ANC in 2011)_. It'll most probably be Jan 6th 'cause that I fell that date is more monumental to this story. :) So until then Ciao!_**


	20. Newborn Recollections

_**Despite what you're thinking killing me ISN'T your best option right now. Lizzie would go ninja on your ass.**_

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

Sometimes when you're about a second away from death – which is a regular occurrence for me – and you're brain is working at about a million miles a second to help you survive the nearly impending doom, you manage to come up with the most bizarre and out of place thoughts.

For example right now – apart from all the fighting tactics streaming through my brain – the only thought I could really register and concentrate on was:

_Today is _really_ not my day, _which wasn't all that helpful.

Coming back to reality in my peripheral vision I saw a vampire crouch and fly at me – one of the newborns from the tree line; he was male, well built and towered over me. Yet I was the one who was going to win this fight.

For a millisecond I wondered how this might look to an outsider, a human perhaps; a big burly man VS a small-ish teenager. There would be no question who would win in their minds, as there was no question in the minds of the people around me – this newborn didn't stand a chance.

There was a punch directed towards my head which I neatly directed, with my foot. I flipped forward, directing the newborn's fist with my left foot and kicking him in the face with the right, then landing in a crouch – I just hope I hadn't ruined my shoes; behind me I saw Katelyn and Alec finish him off.

Turning my attention back toward the Volturi again I recognised Aro giving a second signal, a nod of the head. A larger and more obvious sign that could only be meant for the guard. Unfortunately our side hadn't perfected an attack signal like the Volturi had and we were kind of waiting for the word _go_ from someone in charge, like me.

"Now!" I snarled, giving _our_ signal to attack. Although screaming at the top of your voice also alerts everyone else to what you're doing, _brilliant._

Our side sprang forward – the half of us that weren't distracted with newborns – at exactly the same second as the Volturi did, resulting in a loud crashing noise that sounded very much like thunder. Most people were able to dodge the vampires' that came flying at them – Cullen, Salvatore and Volturi alike – however people like Emmett and Felix thought that they could just plough through the obstacles.

The clearing wasn't very wide and we were going to hit Rachael's shield any second which, now that we were actually attacking the Volturi themselves, would result in our gifts being used against us. I knew how her shield would affect most people in this clearing if they tried to use their gift against the Volturi, however how it would affect mine was a mystery. My gift was similar to Edward's in the aspect that I couldn't control it – well technically I could but that was beside the point – the skill I had with my gift came in to play as soon as I moved, as long as my intention was to fight. The only way I could stop my gift was by not fighting, which in a battle with the Volturi, was not going to happen.

Then came the first scream, it halted my pace for a millisecond as I sought out the occupant with my eyes: Caroline. Matt, of course, rushed straight towards her side. I didn't have to look around to find the person supplying the pain, I knew the gift all too well and the screams it could produce to mistake Jane's gift for anyone else. I saw Alec trying to counteract his sister's gift but the fog was just building up around his feet instead of hers, he had to give up before it consumed him.

I was vaguely conscious that Rachael's shield was meters away but I wasn't concerned until it hit.

And it really did hit.

I stopped completely still in the place I was and my head snapped up, towards Rachael, who was still protected by a dozen bodyguards.

_Now _that_ is one hell of a powerful gift._

I'd stopped not because I was in pain or because I simply couldn't move, no, I'd stopped because as soon as I'd hit Rachael's shield _everything_ just went. All the years of training, practising and researching suddenly seemed like _nothing. _I'd spent almost my entire life fighting and I had loads of experience on it, I'd researched my gift and all other gift's – like Rachael's – to the full and gained a library of knowledge on it, yet somehow it just felt as if all that was _gone._

The only thing I can use to come even close to describing it, is when you study for a test and minutes before you're absolutely confident you're going to not only pass but also do well; and then the test is laid in front you and it feels as all that knowledge and confidence just disappears, and suddenly you think that you haven't got a hope in hell of passing.

That feeling, let me tell you, is _terrifying._

Although I didn't have time to do anything about it, because the next thing I knew Afton had taken full advantage of my situation and was running towards me. He jumped and landed just in front of me – barely five metres away – sliding into a crouch and baring his venom coated teeth.

He grinned at me. The usually quite shy and reserved Afton taunting _me?_ _He knows I'm affected by Rachael's gift, he knows _how _it's affecting me and he has the upper hand_ I thought almost wearily. Is that Rachael's gift as well or have I resigned myself to the fact that I expect death from him now?

Afton waited, obviously waiting for me to make the first move and I did even though some small part of my brain told me not to. I felt clumsy and shaky, however I sent a kick at Afton that actually _missed _him and then I lost my balance and _fell over, _my body hitting the ground with an audible_ thud._

What the hell? I'd never completely _missed_ someone, not even as a newborn.

Jumping to my feet again I sent a punch towards his chest putting all my strength into it but Afton blocked it easily and pushed me back to the ground.

"Not so powerful now are we _little girl._" Afton sneered. Hmph, that was funny, I'd never really placed him as the sneering or taunting type.

"_War really brings out the worst in people." _Damon had once half-joked as a human after he'd dropped out of the war as a soldier; he didn't realise how accurate he was, Damon probably didn't even remember saying anything of the sort. He thought – or as far as I knew – that human memories were futile and time wasting, although Damon would definitely not use the word _futile._ I doubt it's even in his vocabulary.

I was, rather rudely, harshly jolted back into reality by Afton who had just clamped his hand down on my leg, creating a crack from my knee to thigh, his face smug; the crack healed seconds after with a sort of tingling warn sensation leaving no trace behind.

For once in my entire existence I wasn't sure I was going to walk away from this fight.

That thought was directly before the anger rose. What right did Afton have to attack me? He was in the lower guard while I was top of the _elite _guard. I was going to _kill_ him, painfully and slowly... if he didn't kill me first.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I almost totally missed the fact that Jasper was racing towards me – while I was still on the ground. He slammed into Afton with a crash, knocking him straight off me and pinning him to the floor. Jasper ripped his arm from his body and tossed it across the clearing, landing at someone's feet; I didn't look to see whose feet because I didn't care enough, instead I busied myself with getting up from the ground and surveying the battlefield.

Our side was losing. There were many scattered limbs already and even more pyre's of purple smoke polluting the overcast sky. I scanned the field frantically searching for my friends and family: I spotted all the Cullens – including Nessie and Jake; Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler; Rosemarie; Zafrina; Katelyn and Alec; my brothers' and the Denali's.

Wait then who were the burning vampires? Then I realised who was missing, the English coven and the nomads. I couldn't see them anywhere at all. _They might have fled from the battle while you were distracted._ The rational and certainly more hopeful side of my brain argued.

However, my stomach plummeted when I spotted a lock of hazel hair in one of the burning pyres.

_Oh. _

All this was thought in a second and I was just in time to hear Afton's second arm being torn from his body, this arm landed next to the first one and I heard Chelsea's distinct scream.

Jasper finished off Afton quickly and threw his body into a pyre, Chelsea was screaming and thrashing in the background against Felix who held her in his vice like grip.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked me, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Rachael's gift, it's stronger than I expected." I explained.

"Can't you fight against it?" Jasper asked, his gaze distracted by Alice. "Carlisle said that vampire's with a strong enough gift's – like yours – could overcome Rachael."

Jasper was a genius. How had _I _not thought of that?

Then I remembered the conversation Carlisle had with me earlier. God I'm so stupid sometimes.

I nodded to Jasper, signalling that I could take it from here, he returned the nod and left to help Alice; although she seemed to be doing incredibly well on her own – unlike me.

I scanned the clearing, making sure that everyone was busy and that if I closed my eyes I wasn't about to be mobbed, however in the process I made eye contact with Aro – and the bustard was a _grinning_. Aro was so going to die a _long _and _painful_ death if – no, when – I got my hands on him. He had undoubtedly just seen me falter _majorly_ and was pretty proud of himself.

Well that was about to change – or at least I hoped so.

I closed my eyes in the middle of the battlefield and straightened my posture, trying to locate the way Rachel's gift was affecting.

All the training that I'd ever had and all the skills that I'd taught myself just seemed to have disappeared; my battle instinct, the one that had saved my life too many times to count, was also gone; even my movements were uncoordinated and clumsy – almost human-like.

I tried to place this feeling as I knew I'd felt it before, a long time ago... Bingo!

I felt like a newborn all over again except without the extra speed or strength – which was a newborns' _only _advantage.

And that scared the shit out of me. I was _vulnerable._

I had to get rid of that feeling and get my gift back, part of me.

I tried to remember what it was like to fight, the adrenaline, the excitement, the _confidence._ How I always seemed to know what I was doing and the instinct I had. I began to push at the invisible wall in my brain, chip away at the plaster bit by bit.

I began to bring up memories of training with Felix and Demetri, them teaching me all they knew and then me surpassing them. Aro having to recruit skilled vampires from all over the globe to fight me; me losing a few times, gaining the knowledge and annihilating the opposition time after time.

The smug grin I always wore – and still wear – after I won a battle. Fighting ten or sometimes twenty vampires at the same time because I became _that _good. Aro requesting a demonstration every week as to monitor my progress, and the question I would ask after every demonstration:

"_Do I get your approval?" I'd ask half sarcastically with an eyebrow raised and in my normal cocky stance._

"_Yes, very much so." He would always answer and I would grin hoping that Aro would announce my training over. However Aro would continuously add, "But there is always room for improvement _Elizabeth,_ your training will continue as usual until I choose to end it." My face usually fell at this point and I resorted to pouting. "Your gift is one of those that needs to become the best there is." _

At the time I didn't know what he meant, now I'm only too aware.

As I chipped farther and farther away at this mental wall I felt things begin to come back. At first it was just simple things like punch, kick, duck, flip; but the more I pushed at it the more I remembered.

Soon I'd figured out the type of wall I was facing. It was the type of wall that, when you'd chipped of the exterior, you could easily find the one pressure point apply a lot of force and then kick it – very hard.

Rachael had been taught how to build up an exterior that was hard to get through, however she hadn't had nearly enough time to harden the interior, meaning people with enough force and will power – like me – could push through.

I gave her metal shield one last very hard kick, I ran through the memory of the first training session with Demetri and Felix. That's when my gift had really begun to work.

"_I'm Felix and he's Demetri we're—"_

"_I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself Felix!" Demetri had growled, arms crossed._

"_Really? If I recall correctly you almost fell over yourself in front of Heidi the first time you saw her." Felix had said and then burst out laughing, earning a punch in the side from Demetri._

"_Well she wasn't wearing very much and I'm hardly going to have the same problem with someone who's about ten years old." They'd done that on purpose – not that I'd known it at the time – to try and annoy me._

_I'd rolled my eyes and muttered "Assholes" under my breath. Unfortunately I wasn't quite aware of how good vampire hearing was at the time._

"_Ooh," Felix and Demetri had chorused together "Looks like newbie's got quite a temper on her."_

"_Thank god, I've been waiting for some decent opposition." Demetri mused, studying me like an animal._

"_What about me?" Felix had growled._

"_Hardly, I bet newbie would be able to take you down on the first fight." Demetri had shot back._

"_We'll see about." Felix had snorted disbelievingly. Turing to me like he'd only just realised I was actually there he'd asked "So what's your name newbie?"_

"_None of your business." I'd shot at them immediately._

"'_None of your business', that isn't an Italian name; perhaps of Slavic of European origin?" Demetri had taunted._

_I had rolled my eyes and given up, knowing that they were both older than me and that I was outnumbered two to one. "It's Lizzie."_

"_Lizzie?" They'd repeated together. _

"_That doesn't sounds a bit stupid don't you think?" Felix had asked, he was always so brilliant with the charm._

"_It isn't Italian either." Demetri noted._

_I had just shrugged in a blasé fashion, not caring what they thought._

"_So what's your actual name?" Demetri asked._

"_Lizzie." I'd repeated, not wanting to tell them my full name._

_Felix scoffed, "What you honestly think that we're going to believe that your parents named you _Lizzie?_ It's got to be an abbreviation or nick-name."_

_I'd sighed, knowing that not telling them was going to get my straight down the road to nowhere. "Elizabeth Ann Salvatore is my full name." I'd growled._

"_After the English queen Elizabeth the first I presume, am I right?" Demetri had inquired, one eyebrow raised._

"_Yeah" I'd admitted, frowning in confusion. "My mother was from England."_

"_She was a fighter, maybe not physically, but she was strong. Let's see if you can live up to your title _littlegirl_ althou—"_

_I'd cut Demetri off by pouncing onto his chest and knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately, as a pissed off newborn, I'd underestimated their strength and skill; and that had been the first time I was beaten up by two vampires twice my size._

And that's when it happened. The wall blocking me just gave way, and everything – literally – came flying back into my head, almost knocking me over with the force.

The first person my eyes connected with was Rachael and after frowning for less than a second she screamed – really loud. Loud enough to attract everyone's attention and cause our side to almost get one over on the Volturi, almost. She was scared, it seemed that she'd been informed how important it was to keep her shield working against me.

Aro – of course – was the first to demand what was wrong and after a few garbled attempts at speaking he resulted to wrenching Rachael's arm towards him and grabbing her hand with enough strength that, if she'd been human, it'd have broken severely.

For a few seconds Aro's eyes turned glazy and unfocused as the battle went on all around me, a few seconds later he looked up and his eyes refocused on... me. So I responded with the only appropriate answer for a situation like this, and grinned like I was a five year old who had just been told they were going to Disney World.

Aro snarled at me and then gave the first order that had meant anything.

"Kill her."

Then suddenly there were vampires' flying at me from every direction and I was surrounded. Unlike most people though, I wasn't scared, in fact I was still grinning. Did I look like a maniac?

I didn't recognise any of the guards that surrounded me which was both a blessing and a curse. It meant that I didn't know their abilities or weaknesses and strengths, but it also meant that I'd feel no guilt after I'd killed them.

The first vampire I made a grab for was about my height – 5 foot, 5 – average build and sandy hair. I gave a roundhouse kick to his stomach that sent him flying backwards into an unsuspecting oak tree. Two arms shot out to punch me in the face but I locked my hands around their wrists and flipped forward, sending them flying into the ground, dust rising where their back had hit the ground.

Next I did a slight cartwheel while flipping backwards and my came into contact with another vampires' face, as it did it pushed out my tucked in legs and sent him also flying across the clearing; while suddenly tucking my feet back in so that I could land without falling over. The final vampire knew what he was doing more so than the others and he sent two punches – one with each fist – at my stomach while I easily deflected. However he was smart; he kicked and spun around, aiming for my head but I ducked just in time and with my left foot, kicked him in the crotch – really hard.

The vampire doubled over and fell to his knees which I took as the perfect opportunity to decapitate him.

The other four guards had circled my again but they were all looking considerably less confident at taking me on than before; I smiled, purposely showing all my pearly-white venom-coated teeth. One of them shuddered.

I sent a punch and kick at the same time towards one vampire, taking out his right arm in the process; he snarled both in surprise and anger. However, before he had a chance to hurt me I'd flipped backwards, reaching about 50 metres in height; my hair fanning out air I flew through the air and then brushing my face as I landed silently behind the tallest vampire. I roundhouse kicked his back seconds after I'd secured my hand around his throat, the force of my kick ripping off his head too.

Two down, three to go.

The next two were the simplest to kill as they didn't see it coming. I jumped to about 2 metres and did the splits in mid-air knocking the heads off another two vampires'.

The last one, the sandy haired one, realised that he didn't have a hope in hell and started retreating while begging for me to spare him. I moved with him, never letting the distance between us change.

"Wait! Please! I'll do anything you want, I'm begging you, just please don't—"

I decapitated him too.

Setting the five bodies on fire I turned to find my next victim and shortly killed him, adding another to my death toll.

The next few minutes went by in a familiar pattern – hit, kill, burn, - yet I don't remember them much because I'd let the combined force of my instinct and gift take over. By the time I'd finished I had killed about twenty and our side were winning by a small but important few.

Then my worst nightmare came true.

I'd just killed someone else and was moving to face the next opposition, I growled and slid back into my crouch before straightening abruptly up because I'd just recognised that I was facing my friends in a life or death situation:

Felix and Demetri.

And after almost a hundred years since our last meeting, the first not-so-elegant words out of my mouth were "Oh you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

Then I froze.

I mean what was I supposed to do next? Stick out my hand and comment _'Nice day for it.'_?

I had absolutely no intention whatsoever of hurting my friends but apparently they didn't quite trust me – _and _they had specific orders to kill me – because I was knocked to the ground by Felix.

I didn't try to get up or fight back because I knew it would only look threatening and then they might just kill me; instead I just lifted myself up onto my palms and half sat up, the upper-half of my body sitting at about 45o.

I looked up at both Felix and Demetri who were both in protective stances and towered over me more than usual. Had they always been _this_ tall? I rolled my eyes and they seemed to relax slightly – seeing that I had no intention to fight back, doing something stupid however, was a totally different matter.

"We don't want to hurt you Lizzie but if you try to hurt us or do something stupid, we _will._" Felix said slowly.

"Hah! Like you could actually take me down! I could kick both your asses tied up and blindfolded!" It was only after I'd finished that I realised what I just said could be counted as _'do something stupid'._

"Oops," I added, not taking it back though.

The both chuckled and stood up straight while I stuck out my tongue. "Ninety-odd years and you haven't changed one bit." Demetri commented, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Pfft. 'Course not! I'm amazing, why would I want to change?" I jokingly asked, accepting Demetri's hand and letting him pull me upright.

I smiled as I got up but their faces were now sombre. "We've been given orders to kill you the second we see you Liz," Felix explained "If we don't they'll waste no time in killing _us_."

I sighed. Why did the Volturi have to ruin everything for me? Even my friendships?

"Run two miles south, there's a river there that leads to several different places. Besides I think it's due to rain." I said to them, hoping that they'd be smart and not get caught. Water washed away scents and scents couldn't be tracked through water.

"What about Chelsea?" Felix muttered.

I grinned and averted my eyes to a distraught Chelsea who wasn't looking very sad for someone who'd just lost their mate. Did that mean...?

It had to be, there was no other explanation.

"I'll take care of her," I hissed.

Felix and Demetri stepped back and nodded, neither of them good at _Goodbye's_ – although not as bad as me.

"See you 'round Liz," They said in unison, glaring at each other directly afterward; I smiled.

"You too, don't get yourselves kill**e**d," I said lightly with one last departing Cheshire-cat grin. And then they were gone, leaving me to face the Volturi once again.

As I lifted my gaze I tried to zone in on Rachael but someone else managed to catch my eye, Katherine. She seemed to be screaming at both my brothers at how she'd _'always loved them and still did.' _When was the bitch going to learn?

Within seconds I was standing in front of Stefan and Damon who seemed to relax once they saw me. Katherine was halfway through shouting something or other about how she loved them and was sorry. I fought back the urge to very childishly scream _"LIES!"_ but thought better of it.

Katherine stopped in mid sentence when she saw me; her face went from pleading and the pouting face that even _I _didn't do – that often – to anger and hatred.

"It's her!" Katherine screamed pointing at me and still managing to act as slutty as ever. "_She_ ruined everything." Me? How did I ruin everything? Katherine was clearly clutching at straws just to stay alive now.

"Really Katherine? And how exactly did Lizzie ruin everything?" Damon asked with one eyebrow raised. Ahh, I learned from the best.

"She was the one who suspected me in the first place! She was the one who questioned me about in the first place! She was the one to cause Giuseppe to suspect me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snarled, "You have no right to even _mention_ my father!"

"He tried to kill me!" Katherine retorted.

"As he should have," I shot back.

Katherine smirked "Your father shot both your brothers, _Elizabeth._" Oh it's on bitch! Although I had to admit I had no clever answer to that. I chose to stay silent.

"What no answer? I'm not surprised; after all you're just as weak as your mother."

That was when I decided Katherine was going to die. I didn't really register my thought process or what would be best, I just felt my body flood with anger and then I pounced. The next thing I knew I had my hands satisfyingly around her neck, Katherine didn't need air but she could sense I wasn't going to be kind with her death. In fact I should probably just hand her over to Klaus, but he'd probably attack me too. Klaus and I weren't exactly friends.

I grinned while I contemplated how I should kill her. Tearing off her limbs one by one and then burning them as she watched? No, I'd done that too many times before. I needed something original.

I'd been so distracted with my thoughts and the pleasant feeling of having my hands around Katherine's neck I didn't see the guard coming. He just smashed into my side and caused me to barrel roll several times across the clearing and hit the tree line.

It took me less than a second to spring to my feet and kill the guard, I recognised him as one of the lower Volturi guards, Matthew; I'd never spoken to him.

Unfortunately that few milliseconds was all it took for Katherine to escape, because when I looked up she was gone. "God damn it!" I snarled and stamped my foot down on the ground, earth flying in all directions. Then I realised that I could follow her scent, Katherine's scent of some incredibly strong perfume was still in the air and I could follow it.

However, that meant leaving the battle. Leaving the Cullens, Katelyn and my brothers' to fight on their own, while Rachael's shield was still up and only I had broken through it. I could tell others' were trying to break through it but they couldn't do it. Only my gift was strong enough, only I could successfully kill Rachael.

_Fuck it!_ I thought looking at the trail Katherine had left and I walked straight back onto the battlefield, anger flooding through my system incredibly fast.

I was going to have to track her down some other time. Right now I had to deal with the Volturi, once again.

* * *

_**Yes I'm aware this is almost 2 months late, the only explanation I have is the GCSE mock's I had to do. On average I did well but I failed miserably at English. How ironic is THAT? **_

_**Anyway I have good news, well for me anyway. I AM GOING TO ITALY! Home of all things awesome like Pizza, Pasta and the VOLTURI! Am I going to Volterra? Unfortunately no but hey the Volturi might pop up elsewhere too.**_

_**Can you tell how Twilight and Volturi obsessed I am?**_


	21. Rachael's Demise

_**Okay so it took on average about 2 ½ months to type this and to be honest it's rather pitiful. However I can promise that the nest chapter WILL be quicker than this. You guessed it another book series, this time 'House of Night'.**_

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

For about the tenth time since the beginning of this battle my eyes flicked towards Rachael, my next – and hopefully last – target. This time she seemed to sense I was serious and that she was in danger, as she took an involuntary step backwards.

I made my way across the battlefield at a human's pace, swaying my hips and fixing my hair as if this was an easy and everyday task. It frightened Rachael further and annoyed Aro and Caius – which was pretty much the aim.

I sent my signature grin towards Rachael and it finally seemed to dawn on her that the Volturi weren't able to protect her. She went to run but Aro put his arm out to stop her. "It's alright _mia cara,_ it's all an act, a rouse if you may. She is just as scared, maybe more so, than you are."

I mentally snorted and very nearly almost laughed out loud. Really? Was Aro really going to try and convince Rachael with _that?_

However it did work, she stopped and stepped back into her place, her shoulders relaxed and her posture untensed. I rolled my eyes – God, I _really _needed to stop doing that every five seconds – newborns were so gullible and easily guided. Some needed instruction and would willingly follow anyone with some knowledge and power, others refused to do anything anyone told them, ran wild and caused trouble. You didn't need to be a genius to know which type of newborn I had been.

As I neared Rachael, at the annoyingly slow pace that I was now starting to regret, I saw Santiago tense and within seconds he appeared in front of me.

"No! Don't! Please don't!" Rachael cried from behind him but she didn't move forward to stop Santiago, partly because Aro's hand was on her shoulder.

I very almost killed him straight away because I was incredibly angry, at that point in time, mainly for _letting_ Katherine escape. God! She was so close! I could have killed her so easily! I shouldn't have wasted time!

However, I realised that more important matters were at hand and I begrudgingly controlled my anger and tried to forget about _her_ so that I could fully concentrate on the present.

What stopped me killing Santiago right there and then was the fact that he was quite obviously _bonded_ – not mated – to Rachael. They were bonded by Chelsea.

Aro, I presumed, had ordered Chelsea to bond Rachael to Santiago because it meant she would voluntary stay with the Volturi instead of out of fear. Why had Aro chosen Santiago? I had a theory for that.

Aro – or Chelsea, probably a combination of both – had chosen Santiago for three possible reasons. One, Santiago had changed her; he had amazing self control for someone who drank human blood, and had changed almost every member of the guard to date. Including me. Whoever changes a human, when they are a vampire their first bond is usually to their changer. I was an exception. Therefore Rachael would have bonded weakly with Santiago and that bond would only need to be intensified by Chelsea for them to _'mate'._

Two, Santiago was quite obviously within the Volturi, he was in the lower guard, and that meant that Rachael wouldn't want to leave the Volturi no matter what they did without Santiago. He however was one of the most loyal members of the Volturi I had ever met and he wouldn't leave easily. Therefore Rachael was quite literally bound within the Volturi.

Three, while Santiago was a reasonably respected guard member he was also expendable. Santiago was very similar to Felix in his purpose within the guard, he had no gift but he was strong and brutal – like Felix – which was why he was kept in the guard. However, while Santiago was _like_ Felix, he wasn't Felix, and Felix was much better. In fact Santiago was really only just like another Felix, a fill-in for the times when the immediate guard – that was us: Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec and I – were away on business.

In other words he was disposable. Therefore if Santiago died trying to protect Rachael, the Volturi wouldn't care very much, in fact they'd probably have him replaced before his room was cleared.

Back in reality Santiago was metres away from where I stood in a crouch, a constant growl of warning slipping between his clenched teeth.

For a moment I decided to take a proper look at the vampire. He was tall, probably slightly taller than Demetri, 6ft or so, with the same red eyes everyone wore; he had an olive pallor which was unusual for a vampire and jet black hair that enhanced his already prominent features.

Santiago was still in a crouch, however his eyes were confused. He didn't know why I hadn't attacked yet; maybe he thought I was playing for time or having second thoughts. It was possible he thought I _couldn't_ kill him. Santiago had turned me so maybe he presumed that I had a bond with him.

I didn't have a bond; but I did have a plan.

"Really?" I asked rhetorically, keeping my voice from going up at the end so it didn't sound like a genuine question. "_You_ are protecting _her?"_

Santiago, Rachael and Aro all appraised me with a strange yet curious look, obviously wondering where I was going with this.

"I mean, I get that you're 'mated'," At that point I used my hands to form quotation marks in the air. "But come on, you're bonded by Chelsea."

Santiago froze, probably only just having considered this as a possibility and trying to decide whether I was lying or not. The look on his face expressed that he thought I was just creating a distraction, yet there was a shred of speculation in his ruby eyes.

Rachael was standing there totally confused, her eyebrows knitted together. I realised she must not know the specifics of Chelsea's gift, after all she might have figured it out had she been told. Although I had a feeling that Rachael wasn't as nearly as stupid as she pretended to be.

Aro, however, was giving me his version of the _'look of death'_; his eyes were narrowed, the crimson irises glinting, fists clenched and his mouth was in a tight line. I almost grinned. I wondered when he was going to figure out not to fight against me. As Emmett had said: "You don't mess with Lizzie Salvatore." Well, actually his words were far less elegant but that had been their general meaning.

Marcus and Caius's expressions were complete opposites of each other, which wasn't unusual for the two ancients.

Caius, as per usual, was fuming, his eyes were blazing and he was snarling at me. I couldn't care less. A human or even vampire would have turned and ran at this sight; however I was used to it. Caius and I weren't exactly BFF's and according to him I was '_As bad as an immortal child, a waste of space and shouldn't be eliminated... painfully.'_ Therefore hatred and disapproval were the only emotions I had ever received from him. I also wasn't scared of him like so many other people, Caius couldn't hold a candle to me.

There _had_ once been a time when I had been scared of Caius, the moment I had first met the Volturi and for about five years afterward I was absolutely petrified of him; although I'd soon grown cocky and unafraid.

Marcus still looked rather bored – I never expected that to change – although there was something else in his features alongside the boredom, yet I couldn't quite place it. Almost all emotion looked alien on the depressed ancient. What was it? Fear... anger... acceptance... amazement... disapproval? A combination of all five? Whatever it was, it was unfamiliar on Marcus.

"Opus reliquary Aro, nunc." _("We need to leave Aro, now")_ Marcus's almost unused voice hissed. I briefly tried to recall the last time I'd ever heard him speak. _If_ I'd ever heard him speak.

I frowned. Usually if Marcus or Caius had something to say to Aro they would do it telepathically by touching Aro's hand. Well, that was mainly Marcus; Caius couldn't resist striking fear into the heart of some scared and innocent mortal or immortal.

I watched Aro frown too, obviously as confused as I was but he didn't question his brother's intentions.

Aro shook his head in reply to Marcus's advice. "Lorem prius quam cupio." _("I want to see how this plays out.")_

"You're lying." My attention was focused back on Santiago as he spoke those words. His face was distorted, he knew that he shouldn't believe me and that I was most probably lying – which I wasn't – but to him it all made sense.

"Think about it, you turned her and then suddenly fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her within..." I paused for effect "the day... the hour? Forming a mating bond that would take years to fully strengthen on your own. Life doesn't work like that."

I expected some retort from someone along the lines of _'Huh. Like you'd know'_ or _'How would you know'_ which would have been fully appropriate, however there was none.

Santiago looked torn as he glanced from Rachael to Chelsea to me.

I made my voice sound dangerous and feral, a warning. "Now get the hell out of my way before I rip your head from your shoulders, as well as hers." I motioned to Rachael.

Santiago's face hardened and he regained his crouch. "No."

I sighed, why were men always so problematic? Making my decision, I smiled and before he had time to guess my next move, I decapitated him.

Somewhere in the background Rachael screamed and fell to her knees. "No! You _killed_ him! You _bitch!_ I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece and torture you until you're pleading for death."

I smirked at her naivety. "I really doubt that."

Rachael lurched forward towards me and I dropped back into a crouch, snarling at the same time.

"Chelsea! Release her bonds to him _now!"_ Aro half shouted, half snarled.

Chelsea's brow was furrowed and her forehead was scrunched up, a look of pure concentration on her face. "I'm trying master, I swear. Her bonds are stronger to him that I thought."

"_You _created them!" Aro snarled.

Rachael pounced at me and I easily knocked her to the ground with my arms. First she propped herself up onto her elbows, eyes blazing, teeth clenched, and she was about to get up and pounce again when her body suddenly flopped back onto the ground.

"What the he–" Rachael cut off as she realised I was towering above her, fear immediately replaced her anger.

"Told you so" was all I said, smirking.

Rachael stared at me incredulously, wondering what had just happened. She also stared at me fearfully, waiting for me to execute her just as I had her _'mate'._

"Turn your gift off and you won't be harmed." The voice was not my own, nor any of the Volturi, it was Carlisle who had just seemed to have materialised behind me. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said _'Really?'_

"She didn't ask for this Lizzie, she never _wanted _it. She wasn't offered a choice; she was forced into it without any knowledge and guided down the wrong path. Rachael could easily have been you." Carlisle voice was so soft and reassuring that it calmed Rachael instantly. I just huffed and crossed my arms knowing that he was right but not admitting it. Of course Carlisle was right, he was always right. Annoyingly so.

"I can't turn it off, I don't know how." Rachael whimpered. I growled in impatience.

"Try honey," Esme appeared beside Carlisle "Concentrate on turning it off, like flicking a switch."

Rachael scrunched her face up for a few seconds and then shook her head. "I can't do it."

"Carlisle we'll lose." I warned, my voice annoyed. "People will die if her gift is not turned off soon."

"I know Lizzie, believe me, I know." Carlisle hissed back.

Suddenly an ear-splitting sound cut through the clearing that made me jump into action. It was a scream that I recognised all too well. It was Katelyn. My best friend was writhing on the floor in huge amounts of pain that was being supplied by Jane. Alec was trying to reach Jane with his gift but of course he couldn't. The person who I was closest to in the entire world was not only hurting, be could also be seconds from death.

_Jane's tiny frame moved to the other side of Katelyn, her hands gripped Katelyn's right arm and she pulled it from her again; another pained scream emerged from Katelyn's lips._

_"No...please stop...no" I breathed, unable to make my voice any louder. I wouldn't have been surprised if no one had heard me over the sound of the battle going on in the same clearing; the battle I had completely forgotten about._

_Jane slowly walked behind Katelyn and placed her hands either side of her head. I froze. No, she wouldn't, she wouldn't dare. Would she? Jane looked at me and smiled gleefully, Katelyn gave me a pleading look and I sank to my knees; blood stained my jeans but I ignored it._

_"Please don't" I whispered looking directly at Jane "I'm begging you. Do whatever you want to me but let her go"_

_Jane let out a tinkling, childish laugh and yanked Katelyn's head from her shoulders._

_"No!" I screamed, falling to my hands and knees._

The image before me was way too similar to the illusion Zafrina had thrown at me a few days before the battle, and I lost all patience with Rachael.

I kicked her in the chest and she skidded across the ground a few meters away from me; her clothes were ripped and the Volturi crest was warped, her long brown hair was messy and her face caked with mud, her eyes were wide and pleading and her whole body was shaking with sobs.

_I am _so_ going to hell._

I pounced and before she had time to scream, ripped her head clean off.

For a few agonisingly long seconds there was just complete silence while I could feel every single pair of eyes on me. I dropped Rachael's head the ground and then removed the lighter from my jean pocket, flipping it open and with a flick of my wrist, dropping it onto the mirror-shield's remains.

For a second or two the silence continued.

And then all hell broke loose.

At first there was just complete chaos, cries and screams of agony filled the air and unrecognisable forms rushed past me, trying to flee. To be honest they were lucky I wasn't in the mood for killing anyone else.

Physically, I could take on the Volturi again but mentally, I felt tired as hell.

Speaking of the Volturi, I raised my gaze to the place where they were, or weren't as the case was. The ancients and most of the upper guard had – non-surprisingly – fled. _Cowards._

I hadn't realised that there was silence until I surveyed the clearing in great detail to inspect damage. A huge amount of trees were uprooted, the once soft grassy floor was now full of holes and turned up soil, there were piles of purple-black ash dotted around the clearing, some still smoking, Volturi crests were scattered here-there-and-everywhere and there were still vampire body parts waiting to be burnt.

There wasn't a live Volturi member in sight. Well, apart from Alec and I was having words with him later.

I counted all the people in the clearing making sure everyone I loved was safe.

One, Carlisle; he was standing metres away from me, his eyes were closed and his face was contorted between relief and sadness. Two, Esme; Carlisle's arms were wrapped tightly around Esme as she buried her face in his chest. They looked like they were scared to let each other go. I smiled; Carlisle caught my eyes and smiled back despite what I had just done.

Three, Emmett; he was helping Jasper – four – toss vampire body parts into a still burning fire. Emmett looked rather happy despite the fact we'd just had a battle, Jasper just looked thoughtful.

Five, Alice; her eyes were clouded and distant so I presumed she was checking the future for possible Volturi returns, I watched as she came back to the present and grinned, I guessed that meant not anytime soon. I couldn't help grinning too.

Six, Rosalie; she was running her hands through her long blonde hair while checking her clothes and shoes for rips or mud. Normally I would have rolled my eyes at her ability to be vain at a time like this but today – or at least right now – it was actually pretty amusing.

Seven and eight, Bella and Edward; their embrace was very similar to Carlisle and Esme's apart from the fact that Edward was kissing Bella with such a force I was surprised she didn't fall over.

Nine and ten, Jake and Nessie; Ness had snuggled into Jacob's arms like it was the only safe place on earth. Jake was grinning at her expression which was between surprise and disgust as she watched the intense make-out session between her parents.

Eleven and twelve, Caroline and Matt; they looked like the perfect young couple, both beautiful, both blonde, both smiling and both happy.

Thirteen, Bonnie; she was happy that was for sure but she was also apprehensive, her brown eyes impatient. I smirked; she was desperate to see Jeremy.

Fourteen, Tyler; I don't know when he had changed into his werewolf form but he had just come running out of the woods with a pair of shorts and a shirt and was now on the phone. Thanks to my vampire hearing I could hear both voices word for word.

"Yeah Abby, I'm fine. It was a piece of cake. No I'm not hurt, I'm fine I promise. Listen, I've got to thank the kid that just saved all our lives. I love you too. No, _I _love _you_ more. Fine, you win. I'll call you at six. Missing you already, love you angel."

Fifteen, Rosemarie; she was staring at her little sister incredulously, as if she couldn't quite believe that Katelyn was actually alive.

Sixteen; Tanya, she was eyeing up _both_ of my brothers and smiling seductively at them. Eww, gross. Little did Tanya know, she was never going to get them. I wouldn't let it happen.

Seventeen and eighteen, Kate and Garrett; they were kissing each other like these seconds were their last on Earth and Garrett's hand was on Kate's thigh. I looked away quickly, feeling like I was intruding on something private.

Nineteen and twenty, Carmen and Eleazar; Eleazar had her arms wrapped protectively around his mate while she buried her head in his shoulder. Their embrace was much less explicit than their adopted children but just as intimate and passionate.

Twenty-one and twenty-two, Alec and Katelyn; Katelyn's head was against Alec's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her as he softly kissed the top of her head. In that moment I wasn't quite sure whether to smile or grimace, I mean it was _really_ weird to see Alec – aka, the second evil witch twin – hugging my best friend but at the same time I could see the love present in both their eyes and smile's. They were both happy, _really_ happy.

Did that mean Katelyn wouldn't be needing me anymore? I pushed the thought away as quickly as it had formed. No, we were friends, best friends. Katelyn would still want ot spend time with me. Right? Regardless when I looked back at them a pang of jealously shot through my chest and I quickly looked away.

Twenty-three and twenty-four, Damon and Stefan; I walked over to my brothers grinning widely; they however didn't look quite as pleased as I did. Both were standing with their arms crossed and unreadable expressions. I walked towards them.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Stefan announced the second I was within five metres. _Well thank you Captain Obvious!_

"I know, but I didn't." I retorted.

"Yes, but that's not the point, the point is that you _could_ have." Stefan growled.

"Are you blind little brother? Did you _see_ Lizzie out there? She kicked those guys' asses with no problem; I doubt they could have killed her." Damon argued.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, and then I turned to Damon. "By the way, was that a compliment?" I asked smirking.

Damon put on his best arrogant face. "Maybe." He said while raising his eyebrows halfway through the word exactly the way I did. Hmm, Damon and I were more alike than I thought.

I copied the stance of both my brothers and raised an eyebrow.

"Hilarious." Stefan commented but after a few seconds his face softened and I was pulled into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright Lizzie, when you were fighting those guys I was terrified that you were going to die, I wasn't ready to lose you after only just getting you back. I've spent a hundred and forty-five years thinking that you were dead, when I found out that you'd gone missing and never returned I was crushed, I can't lose you a second time little sister, I'm not sure if I'd cope." Stefan admitted.

I smiled against his chest. "Yeah well I'm a little bit more indestructible now, what you saw today is just the tip of a very huge and intensely complicated iceberg."

It was at that point Damon reached over and ruffled my hair. "I'm glad that you're not dead too, squirt. If you'd died I'd probably have been..." He paused, struggling to voice his thoughts. "...devastated too, when I found out that you were missing I was pretty crushed as well."

I pulled away from Stefan's embrace and scowled at Damon while I fixed my hair. He was staring at the floor still trying – and failing – to look arrogant. I put my arms around Damon and hugged him, at first Damon stiffened but then he relaxed and I smiled.

Damon let me go and I smiled at them both. "Who were those two guys?" Stefan asked me abruptly.

"Huh?" I raised both my eyebrows. "Which guys?"

"The one's that you were talking to from the Volturi, the bulky one and the lithe one." Damon said.

"Oh," I said drawing out the word "Felix and Demetri; yeah, they were with the Volturi when I was too. Taught me everything I know." I said proudly.

"How old are they Lizzie?" Stefan asked.

I frowned. What did that have to do with anything? "Both twenty-one physically, I think."

"What about literally?"

I frowned. "Felix is about one-thousand-five-hundred years old and Demetri is about three-thousand years old. Why'd you ask?"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, looking awkward. "Well, I um, wanted to know if—"

Damon however cut him off. "What Stefan wants to know is if you have a _thing_ with either of them."

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. "No!" I gasped in between bolts of laughter. "No way! Not even slightly! Oh god... that's hilarious."

When I had finally managed to straighten myself out I answered Damon and Stefan properly. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. We're just close friends, 'bit like Katelyn and I really. Anyway they both have..." I tried to search for the right word because there was no way in hell I was using _'fuckbuddy'._ "An... arrangement, with this girl – _woman _– called Heidi back in Volterra; her gift is basically being pretty so yeah."

They exchanged a message loaded glance and then Stefan announced, "Now that you're okay I have to see Elena. I'll be back within the hour." Damon scowled and I frowned, they'd told me about the whole Stefan-Elena-Damon love triangle, however I thought that it was over.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but was swiftly cut off by Stefan. "Coming brother?" Damon just nodded in reply. I smiled as the turned away and let realisation sink in.

Despite the carnage that had just occurred I exhaled, closed my eyes and tipped my head back. I stayed like that for at least a minute inhaling and exhaling deeply – I may have looked insane, I didn't care. We had won and everyone I loved was safe. I hadn't managed to kill Katherine or Aro but my loved ones were safe.

It was over. We had won.

I grinned and opened my eyes just in time to see Katelyn attack me.

"Lizzie!" She screamed pulling her arms around with such force I was genuinely afraid she may crush me. However the grin stayed in place as I returned the hug.

"You okay?" I asked, slightly muffled by her shoulder.

Katelyn's laugh filled the air. "Only you would successfully win a battle with the Volturi, overcome one of the world's greatest gifts and kill more people than most people will in their entire lives, and then ask if _I'm _okay."

Katelyn released me from her death-grip and I shrugged. "So are you?"

"I'm fine Lizzie." I narrowed my eyes.

"That tends to be the most common answer when someone is anything _but_ fine." I raised an eyebrow and Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. So are _you_ okay?" Katelyn asked me, her face far too serious before she smiled at me. "Saving the world starting to tire you out yet?"

"I'm fine." She scowled at me while I grinned ruefully.

It was then I noticed _everyone _was staring at us. I sighed and began to drag Katelyn inside. "C'mon, it seems we have rather a lot of explaining to do."

"_Rather?_ When did you begin using _rather?"_ I shrugged. "It seems England has left _rather_ a bad impression on you."

"Hey!" I defended, "Don't offend the English! They're actually cool, slightly insane but cool nonetheless. The British and I have lots in common."

"Oh dear God," I heard Katelyn mutter as she grabbed Alec's hand, "An entire county populated by Lizzie Salvatore's, how does the Queen stay sane?"

"You mean _Elizabeth_ the second?" Alec questioned and I burst out laughing, Katelyn meanwhile mimed shooting herself in the head. I couldn't help but grin in a Cheshire-cat-like fashion.

For once it seemed that my life was back to normal.

Well, at least for the moment. After all how many days of normalcy could Lizzie Salvatore have before the world imploded?

* * *

_**Yeah you guessed it I am British, funnily enough. And **_**rather**_** proud of it. Until next time, Rosie. :)**_

_**P.S: I am probably the only person in the entire of the UK that actually uses 'rather' in everyday conversation. I know, I have issues.**_


	22. Century Late Conversations

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know it's late but in the words of **_**Danisnotonfire: **

_**IDGAF!**_

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I pointed a finger at the annoyingly happy couple. "Okay, there is no way in hell I am starting all over again just for you two."

Alec and Katelyn just grinned.

"_We _didn't ask you to, you just presumed." Katelyn retorted. I stuck out my tongue, Katelyn did too.

"How about you just carry on with the story, okay?" Edward didn't want to be here while I retold the events that had led up to right this second, he described it as _'Let's all listen to Lizzie tell everyone how amazing she is time'._ Which I thought was rather a good idea_. _Edward was only still here because Bella was genuinely interested and he wanted to stay with her.

"Alright Eddie, calm down. Don't wet yourself." He growled at me and laughter filled the room.

Annoying Edward was my favourite new pastime thanks to Emmett and Jasper who had shown me how much fun it was.

It was _very_ easy to annoy Edward, stupidly so. You had to do very little to get him agitated. All you had to do was call him _'Eddie'_, a nickname Emmett had created that he detested; sing songs very loudly in your head, I had introduced Edward to _Hollywood Undead, _he shall be scarred for life; or think of _very _inappropriate things that I'd like to do with Josh Hutcherson or Liam Hemsworth... or both.

By the time I was through with Edward he was going to be better suited in an insane asylum.

Back in the real world and not my thoughts, Alec and Katelyn took a sat down in one of the two loveseats towards the back of the room. Holding each other's hands of course, and muttering to each other. Suddenly Katelyn laughed, the tinkling sound bouncing around the room. I only just resisted the urge to frown.

_Jealously isn't good for people, especially you._

Oh shut up. I'm not kicking anyone's butt so I don't need you right now.

"Anyway..." Edward prompted.

"Anyway," I continued, purposely drawing the word out. "After I'd arrived here, Carlisle had introduced me to the Cullen's, Salvatore bro's one and two had shown up and we were preparing for battle; Katelyn sent me a text that had the words _'three days'_ on—"

Katelyn cut me off swiftly. "No I didn't

She what?

"You what?" I asked, mouth agape.

"Do you any filter at all between your brain and mouth?" Edward muttered.

_I just choose not to use it, Eddie._

Katelyn stood up and walked over to me, Alec trailing behind like a puppy and looked me straight in the eye. "I didn't send you a text; I have no idea what you're talking about."

I could tell that Katelyn was completely sincere. I mean, I'd known her for over 150 years and she was an _awful_ liar_; _she made Bella look like a top-of-her-field CIA agent. Opposed to me, who could lie my way out of _anything_, quite literally.

As for the text my brain automatically flashed to possible the only Volturi culprits, they were of course Felix and Demetri. However I quickly dismissed that thought. No, they wouldn't have been able to get hold of Katelyn's phone without her noticing and Aro would have read their minds and known.

"Is there anyone who could have stolen your phone without you being aware?" My voice was quick and slightly frantic.

Katelyn shook her head solemnly. "No, I would have smelt their scent if they'd been trespassing."

I sat back down. "Well who the hell was it then?"

Katelyn shrugged. "I honestly have no clue Lizzie."

"Well your lack of information has been highly insightful."

"No need to thank me."

I sat in silence for a minute or two running through the list of possibilities in my head when Alec, without warning, broke the silence.

"Yeah, actually," He said looking nervously at his Italian, Volturi uniform shoes. "It was... kind of... me."

I looked at the vampire incredulously. "What was you?"

Alec sighed and gave me a look that said _'Do I really have to spell it out for you?'_

Yes Alec, yes you do.

"The text... I sent it." I raised an eyebrow. Yes and I'm a flying leprechaun.

Sensing my disbelief Alec continued. "No seriously, I did." It was then that I realised Alec's expression was exactly the same as his mate's, completely sincere. Which meant Alec was telling the truth. What the hell...

Truthfully I was shocked, the witch twins had never liked me – Jane had despised me – and I'd never done anything to help them out... so why help _me? _Of course by sending the text Alec hadn't just saved me, he'd saved all other vegetarian vampire too but still. Alec had saved my life. _Alec_ had saved _my_ life. Wow, I never thought that would happen.

Really I was grateful, _very_ grateful. I mean, I owed Alec my life now. God, that was a terrifying thought. However it also proved that he wasn't as evil as I had always presumed and maybe he _was_ good for Katelyn.

Of course my thoughts are almost always much more graceful than my words and the first out of my mouth were:

"_You_ can use a phone?"

"Well yeah," Alec said, putting on the _'Duh' _face and making me feel like an utter moron. "It's not that hard. It's only an electronic device."

Katelyn looked mock afraid "Who are you and what have you done with my Alec?" _My _Alec? Seriously Katelyn? Although at least our thoughts were on the same wavelength.

Alec smiled warmly at Katelyn which she returned automatically. "The Volturi-bound Alec is gone, now I'm just... me." Katelyn looked like she'd just turned to jelly and she had some dopey smile on her face, although I couldn't help but smile too. They pulled each other into a hug and Katelyn tucked her head into Alec's shoulder.

I stood up and started shooing everyone out of the room. I heard Edward mutter "Finally."

Having nothing to do I waltzed into the kitchen and sat down on the kitchen counter. Many couples had dispersed to have their _rendezvous_ and the house was almost empty bar myself, the lovesick couple – I was now referring to them as that – Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Nessie.

Esme was cooking in the kitchen stirring some vile smelling substance that I was almost sure was cake mixture, with a content smile on her face.

I cocked my head slightly, Esme seemed to be completely happy to have the role of a housewife; cooking, cleaning, looking after her '_children'_ and just generally keeping everything in order while steering clear of all politics and plans – for example the plan with the Volturi.

To me that sounded like the very definition of hell itself, I couldn't live that lifestyle it was just too... plain? However Esme seemed totally content

She looked up when she saw me and smiled warmly, I almost smiled back when I realised what I'd _done_ earlier right in front of her and Carlisle. Automatically I dropped my head into my hands and groaned.

"You must hate me."

I heard the soft sound of stirring the cake mix suddenly stop. "What?"

I looked back up from my hands and started to pretend to examine my black-painted nails, desperate not to meet her motherly gaze.

I sighed. "Well... I killed her didn't I – Rachael – even after you and Carlisle told me not to. I murdered someone who was in the exact same position I have once been, I murdered her in cold blood..." I trailed off before finally repeating my earlier statement. "You must hate me."

After a few seconds of silence, and me wondering if I should keep my feeling to myself and shut the hell up in future, Esme walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace. At first I automatically stiffened then, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings, I slowly relaxed. Esme was warm and comforting, very motherly, and she smelt of cinnamon.

Absentmindedly I wondered if my real mother would have been similar to Esme. I had diary entries, stories, pictures and a vague memory or two which involved my mother due to the fact that she'd died when I was only six. I tried to imagine a beautiful blonde woman, her hair in a long braid down her back, wearing a red silk and lace dress; chasing a small child with bright auburn hair, blue eyes and flushed cheeks looking so _human_ as she giggled.

I had to swallow to keep myself from letting out a sob.

Esme's voice was soft and reassuring, very much like Carlisle's, I could see why they were mates. "I don't hate you, neither does Carlisle nor anyone else."

Without thought I snorted. "I could think of just a few."

Esme ignored my snide comment. "You did what you had to do, you did the only thing that would have saved us all."

"I thought you were a pacifist?"

"I am, however I understand and respect that others are not and sometime – although _very_ rarely – violence must be called upon."

"Oh okay."

Esme smiled at me as she pulled back from the hug and walked back over to the kitchen counter, picking up her mixing bowl and continuing to stir. After a few minutes of silence she glanced up once again to look at my bemused face.

"You have no idea how to cook do you?"

I shook my head with nonchalance. "Not the slightest clue."

"When you're not saving the world I'll teach you." Esme smile was warm and motherly.

I snorted for the second time. "I don't think I'll ever _not_ be saving the world.

Esme chuckled. "I'll teach you anyway."

* * *

_**Katelyn's POV**_

Rosemarie stared at me incredulously, her mouth slightly agape. "It's really you isn't it? You're really okay aren't you?"

"Yes Rosemarie it's me and yes I'm fine, completely I swear."

"I've been thinking you were dead for over a century and then _BAM_, suddenly here you are alive and a vampire." Her voice is almost... afraid? As if she doesn't believe I'm real, that I'll go up in smoke if she touches me.

"How's life been? As a vampire?" Rosemarie's eyes darted around constantly, refusing to meet mine.

"It's been fine really, I've been pretty sheltered in the Volturi and Lizzie's been there to help me." A grin spreads itself across my face as I remember what a shock Lizzie was for the Volturi. There they are minding their own business – A.K.A poking their noses into everyone else's business, the Volturi are nosy vampires' – and suddenly along comes a _child_ who can kick even the strongest guard's ass; and to make things even better she's an temperamental newborn.

Rosemarie's memories however aren't as fond as mine because she snarls and I can barely hold in the smile. Lizzie was always so _fantastic _at first impressions.

"I always knew that girl was a bad influence, this is all her fault!" Rosemarie's words become so sharp so suddenly that I physically flinch. Of course then I suddenly jump up –metaphorically – to defend my friend.

"This isn't her fault," Unlike Rosemarie I managed to keep my voice on the same octave to at least _try_ to sound civil. "What would have happened to me if I'd stayed in Mystic Falls? I'd have been married off to some man that I didn't even love and expected to produce children. What a fulfilling existence!"

Inwardly I smiled again, grateful that Lizzie's recited that speech enough for me to memorize it even when I'm only half listening.

Rosemarie stopped short and her eyebrow's lift in astonishment and she froze; her eyes darting everywhere and anywhere that's not me before she sucks in a large breath to reply.

"I shouldn't be here, I should go."

Why does this sort of conversation always go downhill so fast? We've barely exchanged anything about ourselves.

She goes to turn and run but the shouting of her name stops her. "Rosemarie!"

My sister turned back to me, her red eyes suddenly blazing and her height towering over me. Why did I have to be such a small person compared to her? "What do you want?" She hisses, sounding even more hostile than before.

"I just want to go back to the way things were as humans, _please?_ That big 'ol sisterly bond we used to share. _Please?"_

Rosemarie snorted at the _'sisterly bond'_ point of my sentence. She knows just as well as I do that as humans we hated to hell out of each other. Rosemarie was always Miss High and Mighty where as I was some little sister she thought that could be pushed around.

Newsflash much.

Rosemarie smiles just a bit and makes eye contact with me again. "Fine, I suppose we can _try."_

I grin Lizzie-style. "That's all I'm asking for."

Rosemarie didn't grin back, she doesn't do public emotion.

There's a long awkward silence where neither of us can decide what to say until my sister breaks it.

"So you've got a mate, huh?" The affectionate smile that spread itself across my face was automatic.

"Yeah, I suppose I have."

Rosemarie frowned slightly, looking thoughtful; then, almost to herself she muttered, "A Volturi guard, out of the thousands of male vampires across the world, it just _has_ to be a Volturi guard. And a highly respected one at that."

I smirked slightly, the corners of my mouth turning up a miniscule amount. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

Rosemarie cocked her head sideways and scrutinized me, her crimson-eyed gaze studying me like a life form under a microscope. It was silent for a while bar the wind rustling leaves and the soft crow of a bird several miles away.

"When do you become so smart?"

"I've always been smart." I mock-boasted, lifting my hand to flip my chocolate waves.

I had expected a laugh or a rolling of the eyes, even some snide comment; but Rosemarie's face and posture didn't change, neither did the slightly awed stare she was still giving me.

"Seriously Katelyn, you've become so," She paused and frowned searching for the word. "wise, mature. You're no longer little sixteen year old Katelyn Peters who was naive and innocent, just a girl; you're now one-hundred and forty-seven year old Katelyn, mature and strong, a _woman."_

I was about to open my mouth to tell how I'd become this... mature. Funny really, I would never has described myself as mature, just a little different. When Rosemarie cut me off deciding that her words were obviously more important than mine, old habits die hard.

"And don't even say that Lizzie made the new you. Wise and mature are two things she has never even contemplated. Reckless and uncontrollable however are used on a daily basis, a millisecondly basis even, but not wise and mature."

And then, almost as an afterthought, she added. "Besides, your life does not revolve _completely _around that girl."

Didn't I say Lizzie was good at making friends? Note the heavy sarcasm there.

"Well, being with the Volturi does teach you some things, whether good or bad. You have to grow up quite a bit."

My sister frowned, her eyes looking distant again. "I'd forgotten about that."

I shrugged in a blasé fashion, despite wondering how on Earth _anyone _forgets the Volturi.

"How's life been for you?" I asked, instantly regretting it; if Rosemarie is the same as in her human years she will talk _forever, _explaining everything in every single minute detail.

"Well you see—" But Rosemarie's cut off by a ginger vampire that quite literally materialises in front of me.

Saved by the... Lizzie? No, not really a ring to that.

"Katelyn!" She greets me joyfully, grinning widely. "Rosemarie!" She also greets my sister with as much enthusiasm, although this time it's – of course – fake.

Rosemarie just growls at Lizzie, not dignifying her with a response; Liz doesn't seem to care.

Instead she focuses all of her intention on me while completely ignoring Rosemarie, this just seems to rile my sister up even more. I chuckle softly, receiving a glare from sister dearest, while Lizzie lets out a small amused snort.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" My friend asks, her smile slightly less over-enthusiastic.

I tilt my head to study my friend. Lizzie looks almost nervous and when I look closely I can see that her hands and locking and unlocking quickly. I've known Lizzie long enough to come to the conclusion that there's something on her mind, something she's apprehensive about sharing; which is very rare for Liz as she literally has no shame whatsoever.

"Sure." I reply smiling back, trying to settle her nerves.

"Just ignore me then, it's not like I'm important or anything." Rosemarie hisses.

I watch the corners of Lizzie's mouth lift and not before long she's smiling a full-on Alice in Wonderland Cheshire-cat grin.

Which, from experience, I know that only means Lizzie's about to do something that she _knows _will irritate or anger someone. And most probably get her into trouble.

Oh dear God.

"I completely agree." Lizzie words almost sound a little deformed because she's having to say them through the grin that seems to refuse to leave her face. For a second Rosemarie looks completely bemused but as Liz finishes her sentence the meaning of it becomes clear. "It's _not_ like your important or anything."

Rosemarie's expression flattens immediately and her eyes become murderous. Then with a shit-eating grin and a bout of laughter my insane red-headed friend disappears.

Although I have to admit, Rosemarie did walk straight into that one.

Sighing I turn on my heel and follow Lizzie into the woods. She's travelling at her top speed which means she's far in front of me but Lizzie's scent is distinct and practically branded into my nose, therefore I can follow it easily.

I ran through the greenery faster than a human would have been able to see, I would have just looked like a trick of the light, maybe a flash of colour at most. Branches and leaves graze my skin with no effect of my skin whatsoever and leaves crunch beneath my feet, I relish in the feeling of the speed and wind whipping my face.

The _freedom._

The freedom I suddenly realised that I'd never had before. For the first time in my entire existence I could do whatever the hell I wanted – ish – without restraint or fear of punishment. I'd spent my entire existence as a vampire within the Volturi walls, restricted by the laws and I'd also spent my entire human life bound by the conventions of what women should and shouldn't do.

I pause suddenly and look around me for the first time, I mean _really look _around me. Scrutinize each detail. I watch as bird flies from one branch to another, a fox forages for food in the undergrowth rain drop from the night before drip lightly off leaves and splatter to the floor.

And finally I realise how beautiful everything is.

Behind me there's a deer and her baby walking through the forest casually, a bud beginning to flower, a small stream babbling several miles—

"Are you coming or what?"

I jump in shock and turn at vampire speed, to find Lizzie about _five inches_ from my face.

"Jesus Christ!"

Lizzie just rolls her eyes. "Come on, get out of _la la land_ and follow me. I do actually need to talk to you."

"Fine," I growl softly. "Just don't sneak up on me." Although I know that sentence will have as much effect on Lizzie, as placing food in front of a starving man and telling him not to eat. No effect whatsoever.

My friend turns on her heel and rushes through the trees, as usual, showing off by cart wheeling over fallen logs and flipping over tree branches; this time I follow.

After a few minutes of running we reach a beach, a soft expanse of sand that runs for miles. I frown.

"I didn't know that there were beaches _here."_

Lizzie shrugged. "Meh, I got bored, went exploring."

I laugh because despite the huge brave and invincible facade that she shows to everyone else, Lizzie still has thirteen-year-old characteristics at heart.

She drops down onto the sand heavily with a sigh, tilting her head back and letting the wind whip her hair. I smile and do the same.

The sun is going down by now, therefore the sky is an odd but beautiful pink-orange-red colour that makes our skin sparkle in a magenta hue. The sunset itself looks beautiful, the sun is in the perfect halfway point that only every get captured in photos and the sea is calm, the occasional wave lapping at the beach.

We sit in silence for a while, watching the sunset.

It's only then do I realise how long it's actually been since I had a proper conversation with my best friend. It's also then I realise how much I've missed being able to talk to Liz.

"We haven't had a _real _conversation in a long time." I say, breaking the silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lizzie nod. "'Damn long time, since I left the Volturi."

"Without their permission of course." I remind her.

Lizzie grins. "Of course."

I watch as realisation sinks in and my friend's eyes widen and her brows shoot into her hairline. "Jesus Katelyn, that was over a freaking _century _ago! We haven't had a proper conversation in over _one hundred years!_"

I watch as Lizzie drops her face into her palms and groans. "I really am a crappy friend."

"As far as I know 'crappy friends' don't save their friend's life."

Lizzie just groans again. "That's not the point. Friends should always—" She jerked her head from her hands in a blur to look at me. "We _are_ still friends right?"

I reach out and whack Lizzie on the head. "Of course we are you moron."

Lizzie grins. "I am going to kick the hell out of the Volturi next time I see them. Want to help?"

"Gladly."

I sigh and we sit in silence again until the sun disappears into the water line, descending the beach into darkness. Although being a vampire means that we still see just as well as if it was midday, everything it just darker in colour.

"Well since it's seems we have some major catching up to do and your sulking—"

"_I am not sulking!"_

Of course not, Elizabeth Anne Salvatore wouldn't dare think of sulking.

"—how are you?"

Lizzie examines her black painted nails; then a pair of heavily-rimmed, blackly-lined, golden eyes meet my bare ruby ones.

"Do you want the short or long version?"

I ponder over the decision for less than a second. "I'm going to regret this but... what the hell. Long version, we've got all eternity."

Liz looked back out into the, now indigo, waves. "Hmm... Let me see... I'm annoyed with the Volturi just because, well they're the Volturi. Annoyed with Katherine for being _not dead_. Annoyed with Afton because the asshole tried to kill me. Annoyed with Alec for choosing _this very freaking moment in time _to profess his undying love. Annoyed with Nahuel for betraying us. And annoyed with myself for not properly talking to you in over a century; killing Rachael, Santiago and practically Afton; and just basically being a _bitch_."

Lizzie inhaled deeply. "But on the other hand I'm happy that you are no longer in the Volturi. Happy that both my brothers are still alive. Happy that we won the battle. Happy that the Cullens seem to like me. Happy that you've found a mate. Happy that Stefan's found a mate. Happy that I've formed a friendship with Renesmee. Happy that Alec saved our lives. Happy that it seems I'm no longer running from the Volturi. And happy that, for the moment in time at least, I don't appear to be _dead."_

"You look pretty dead to me." Lizzie turned her head slowly toward me, her face completely deadpan.

I remembered something I'd overheard Felix say a few decades ago, after Liz had left the Volturi:

"_When Lizzie's snarling or punching the living shit out of you, it's not too bad because you know she's snarling or punching the living shit out of you. It's when she silent, her face blank that she's _really _scary because you have no idea what she'll do next."_

I'd not understood what Felix had meant until now.

"The difference between dead and undead is _rather_ significant, Katelyn." Lizzie pronounced each syllable correctly with precision like she always does when she's angry. It's quite hilarious actually.

Becoming less scary Lizzie asked: "So how are you?"

"Okay."

My friend looked at me incredulously, her eyebrows rising so high that they made her hair fall into her eyes. She pushed it away before answering me.

"_Okay? Okay!_ I pour out my freaking heart and soul to you and all you answer is _okay?"_

I roll my eyes and try not to laugh. "Well someone's on their _vampire period_."

Lizzie growls, clearly infuriated by me, I can't help but laugh harder.

Lizzie stares at a cliff in the distance but I notice the unconcealed smile on her face.

"That sounds like something I would say." Lizzie comment after a while.

"It's something you _did_ say."

"Oh did I?" Lizzie looks genuinely bemused, trying to remember.

I start laughing again. "Moron." I growl playfully at her.

Of course Liz doesn't take being insulted sitting down. "_You're_ a moron."

"Your mom's a moron!"

"Your _dad's_ a moron!"

"You _face's_ a moron!"

"Your _nan's_ a moron!"

I feign being hurt and clutch my chest. "You did _not_ just call my nan a moron!"

"Oh I did."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

I jump up, still trying not to laugh. "Bring it _bitch!"_

Lizzie jumps up to holding in her giggles better than I am. "The hell I will! Imma bring it so hard you ain't gon know what hit ya!"

"You startin'?"

"I'm startin' like a bull in a poppy field!"

I give up trying not to laugh and Lizzie pounces and we both fall to the floor. After what seems like forever we both manage to stop laughing and I turn to Liz.

"Earlier you said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Liz's face creases in confusion for a millisecond. "Oh yeah. I'm glad you've found Alec, I can tell he makes you happy."

For a second I'm shocked beyond words. I was expecting her to lecture me that he might be dangerous and warn me to stay away from him.

"You're not worried about him?"

Liz purses her lips thoughtfully and shrugs slightly. "I kind of trust him, after he saved our lives and all. I just have to thoroughly threaten him about hurting you first."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, not even slightly."

"At least tell me what you're going to threaten him with?"

Lizzie's brow furrows and I watch as she scans through all the possible threats she holds in her head. "Well I _have _got this brilliant one about ripping of his—"

"Actually stop." I cut her off deciding that suddenly I don't want to know.

I smile weirdly, relishing in the normalcy of our conversation.

For once it seems everything is back to normal.


	23. Important AN

Hey there again, it's Rosie :) Oh how I've missed you all dearly.

Anyway if you have this on alert, you're probably thinking 'WTF, what is this?' after my rather long absence. A thousand sorry's for that.

Anyway I am actually going to continue writing A New Cullen, in a few weeks I will take down every chapter, edit it slightly – yes, also remove the million-word author notes because they irritate me – and then reupload each chapter; before actually writing chapter 23 (which I still have – partially written – on my laptop.

If your one of my old readers, I really am sorry. If you're one of my new readers 'Hey! Welcome to the crazy world of Rosie!' If you no longer give a crap about this story then fair enough, I hope you have fun with your life. ^_^

Anyway, I can't promise how regular this'll be (hey c'mon guys, this is me we're talking about) but it WILL be updated now that my life has gone from really-freaking-bat-shit-crazy to moderately-freaking-bat-shit-crazy.

No rest for the wicked, eh?

Caio my readers! :)

P.S I'm going to change my FanFiction name to N0rmallyStr4nge (yes that is a Lower Than Atlantis reference) , because VampCrazy321 currently makes me want to sob with embarrassment.

P.P.S Since the last chapter I have joined a huge abundance of social networks, so feel free to stalk me on there.

Twitter: N0rmallyStr4nge

Instagram: NormallyStrange

Tumblr: can-you-just-not (Woah, ruined the trend there!)


End file.
